The Reunion
by doveofpeace9910
Summary: Emma and Regina have always had a connection throughout their JR to senior year of high school. Emma never knew how to felt about Regina, she swore she was supposed to be with Graham Hubert, star football player and lifelong friend. What happens when they see each other for the first time at their 10 year class reunion? (Inspired by Riverdale)
1. Granny's Diner

**A/N: So, let me start off by saying how excited I am for this story. I am planning on making it 25 chapters long MAYBE longer. PLEASE bare with me through the first 15 chapters! They won't be very long, but lord don't give up on me lovlies! SQ WILL BE ENDGAME! I can assure you. This is my first ever HS story I've ever written so I apologize in advance if it doesn't meet up to expectations. I am pulling A LOT from Riverdale's couple Betty & Veronica. (Clearly I don't own anything) They inspired me to write this story. Please give it a chance! 3 R&R**

Spring 2005

This was it. Today was the day Emma Swan was going to tell her lifelong best friend and love interest, Graham Hubert, how she felt about him. Emma put on her best cream sweater and skinny jeans, put on some light make-up, making her sapphire eyes pop, putting her hair into a high, tight ponytail as she exited her house to meet Graham at their favorite diner. As she awaited Graham to return with their burgers and fries from Granny's at their booth, she began to get lost in her own thoughts. This had been there favorite place to eat in this boring town since they were kids. After long summer days and playing baseball in the local ball park, they would run to this very diner and order milkshakes and split an order of fries. Even though they were seventeen now, it still held a lot of nostalgia for them. Emma found herself falling more and more in love with him as they grew older; she was almost positive that he felt the same.

Emma was a very timid person. She was always in the background. The only person that ever gave her the time of day was Graham or her flamboyant friend Jefferson. He was the junior varsity football player for their high school, Portland High; home of the bulldogs. He was pretty much a football God. The teachers and coaches adored him. It was hard not to. He always made sure Emma was taken care of. However, she was more like his younger sister than a girlfriend. He did love her, he did have feelings for her, just not that way. Graham was a very attractive young man with a lean build, his dazzling smile and signature curly hair. He was rather dreamy, nevertheless, he couldn't keep a girlfriend to save his life. Emma knew all this, but she knew she was different with him. He had to feel the same way. They grew up on the same street, had plans almost every weekend, their parents were close friends, which, even they said they were destined to be together. All signs were pointing at them to be together.

When Graham returned with their order, he sat across from her, both smiling widely at each other. "Sorry it took so long, Ruby was giving me a hard time about how we always get the same thing." he chuckled. Graham pushed Emma's order to her, as she popped a fry into her mouth with a smile. There weren't many people in the diner today. It was a cold and rainy Sunday in Portland.

"I swear, you can never go wrong with Granny's fries." she beamed. "There was something I actually wanted to talk to you about." The teenage boy leaned in, giving her his full attention. "I was thinking…maybe since we've been so close for a long time now…I was wondering if…" everything became a blur as a dark figure with a black cloak walked into the diner. When the girl removed her hood, underneath stood the most beautiful woman Graham had ever seen. Her hair was shoulder length, her amber eyes pierced through the dim restaurant. They made eye contact, a small smile playing across the young girls face. He offered a smile in return, however, his insides were doing backflips. The mysterious girl walked over to their table with purpose. His heart was racing in his chest.

"Hi." the young girl smiled.

"Hi." Graham retorted, grinning from ear to ear awestruck. She was even more beautiful up close. Her teeth were a dazzling white, she wore bright pearls across her neck, her eyes soft yet seductive. He had almost forgotten all about Emma, until she glared up at the brunette, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I was wondering where I go to pick up an order? I'm new in town." the brunette's voice was husky and deep. _Damn, how old is this girl? Twenty-one?_ The blonde thought to herself.

"Over by that gate." he pointed. "Where are you from?"

"My mother and I just moved here from New York. She wanted a change." she jumped right into their conversation. All Emma could do was glare in complete frustration. Couldn't this girl tell that they were in the middle of something important? Graham shook his head as if he understood. "Do you guys go to Portland High?"

"Yeah." Emma huffed. Which then, the brunette turned her attention to. She offered a smile as she tried to look her up and down. _Oh my God, what the hell is she doing?_ The blonde thought. _Move along!_

"Great!" as she eyed her again, her dazzling smile vibrated through the blonde. "Regina Mills." the brunette extended her hand, Emma took her hand limply, giving her a surprised smirk.

Graham quickly extended his hand. "Graham Hubert. This is Emma Swan." he stated proudly.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to-"

"Give you a tour of the school tomorrow? Yeah. That's me." Emma said a bit too coldly for Graham's liking, but Regina seemed not to pick up on the bitter tone.

"Wanna sit with us?" Graham asked desperately. Emma glared at him with pure agitation. "We could fill you in about school and give you all the gritty details about the teachers and-"

Regina gave a throaty chuckle. "Thank you, but I have my mom waiting in the car. But, I will see you guys tomorrow." she smirked. The young man's expression faltered for a moment before perking up again.

"Alright, well, we will see you tomorrow."

"It was lovely meeting you both." her eyes lingered on Emma's for a moment. Why does she keep looking at me like that?! "I look forward to our tour tomorrow."

"Likewise." Emma tried to grin in return, however, her stomach sank as Regina walked to grab her take-out before exiting as she waved to the teenagers. His eyes lingered a while longer on the new girl he had just encountered. Shaking his head briefly then shooting his eyes at Emma, pulling himself out of his clouded mind.

"What were you saying Em?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." Emma shook her head rapidly, trying not to cry in front of him. This was obviously the wrong time. He shrugged before picking up his burger, grinning as he chewed. His expression looked as if it was the happiest day of his life.

Later that night, Emma ran to her room, crying her eyes out. Her mother tried to reach out to her, but she wanted nothing to do with anyone. She couldn't believe this had happened. Was she ever going to tell the love of her life how she felt? She had been holding it in for so long, and then that annoying Regina Mills came in and ruined everything! When she reached her room, she slammed the door as she clicked picked up the remote to her stereo, pressing play, turning up the volume to Green Day's 'American Idiot' album. It was just entering the 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' half, she began singing into her pillow.

 _"I walk a lonely road_

 _The only one that I have ever known_

 _Don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone"_

This was not how tonight was supposed to go. Emma was supposed to explain her feelings, him jump for joy, say he was in love with her, then end the night with a kiss. Not this…anything but this. I don't know how much longer I can do this. Emma thought to herself. Her best friend Jefferson had talked her into this mess. She picked up her Razr and called him as she turned down the song slightly.

"Well it's about time!" he squealed. "Tell me everything, love!" Jefferson Hader was the biggest homosexual in town. No one cared, and even if they did, he always stood up for himself. He was strong and bold; something Emma always admired, even envied to a degree. She felt she could never be that way. If anyone gave Emma a hard time, next to Graham, he was right there beside her, ready to deck the person to hurt her. Not that Emma got picked on often, but when she did, it was from the head cheer captain, Zelena.

"I-I didn't g-get a ch-chance to tell him!" she sobbed. "S-some girl c-came in a-and got all of h-his attention." she tried to calm her stuttering, but couldn't. she was too upset.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry. You can try again tomorrow? Or sometime this week." he offered, trying to lift her spirits. However, with the way she was feeling, it was too embarrassing and wanted to run in the other direction.

"I-I guess." trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh Jefferson, I'm so embarrassed."

"I know hun, but you will get through it. And besides, he has to feel the same way you do! I see how he looks at you! It's time, and it's time for you two to get together." Emma let out a chuckle. "Thank god! Is that a laugh I hear?! There's my girl!"

"Shut up." the blonde laughed. "I have to give that dreadful girl, Regina Mills, a tour tomorrow."

"Wait…Regina Mills?!" he shrieked. "That girl is hella rich! What is she doing in this shit hole?"

"Ugh, don't tell me that." she groaned. "She said her mom wanted a change."

"Ew, to here?! Her mom is like, the biggest heart surgeon in the country!"

"I thought her mom was a fashion designer."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Oh no darling, that's her younger sister Krewella. Now that woman is a bitch!"

"And Regina's mom?"

"From what I hear she is a real cake walk compared to her sister, but I'm not sure."

Emma scoffed as she glanced at the clock on her wall. "Shit, let me go Jeff. It's almost ten and I'm exhausted. See you tomorrow?"

"Always! Sweet dreams! Nighty night! Mwah!"

"Goodnight Jefferson. See you tomorrow! Mwah!"

Emma clasped her phone shut, placing it on the charger next to her bed. If she was in a sour mood, that boy could lift her spirits in an instant. She stripped herself of her clothes, getting ready for bed. She tossed them in the dirty clothes hamper, putting on her comfortable pajamas, taking a deep breath, picking up the photo of her and Graham from the beginning of the year. "Tomorrow Graham Hubert. Tomorrow." she kissed the picture then placed it back on the nightstand with a smile on her face.


	2. Tryouts

The next morning at school, she started her tour with Regina. Emma yapped about the history of the school, directed her to the principals office, showed her cafeteria, gave her the rundown on what the students do on the weekends. Emma was feeling bolder and more confident today. She wasn't going to let Regina Mills ruin her day today. Which, she had to admit, was rather charming. There was something about Regina that intrigued her. Was it the way she carried herself? The way she paid such close attention when Emma spoke? Or the way she dressed to the nines. There was just something about this damn girl that made her insides tug in the most aggravating and delicious way.

As Emma and Regina continued to walk down the halls of the school, Emma couldn't help notice her plaid tan and brown dress with heels. This was the second time she had seen her all dolled up. But why? This was high school, not a CEO conference. Emma was wearing a white floral, lose button up shirt with skinny jeans and her chucks. She also had noticed when she first walked into school this morning, that Regina had eyed her head to toe…AGAIN! _Is there something wrong with me?! Why does she keep looking at me like that?!_

Just as their tour was coming to an end, Jefferson sauntered up to them. "Hello beautiful ladies!" he shimmied in his lose but fitted jeans, a white button up shirt, with his hair spiked up. He offered Regina a handshake. "I'm Jefferson Hader, Emma's best friend and-"

"Incredibly gay! Let's be best fest friends shall we?" Regina smiled brightly, leaving Emma's side, clinging to Jefferson's arm, which he took proudly and greedily. Emma squared her jaw. Is this girl going to take every one away from me? Emma was trying to be understanding, she really was, but this was the SECOND time with the SECOND person she had latched herself to. _I get it, she's new, but find other people to hang out with._

"Yes! Yes we sure can! I love that outfit!" He mused. "Is that from one of your Aunt's collections?"

"You know about that?" Regina bewildered.

"Honey, just about everyone knows who you are and who your family are."

"Greaattt!" Regina groaned.

"It okay Regina, give it a week or so and everyone will forget and not care." Emma stated flatly.

As the three of them walked down the hallway, there was a flyer for cheerleading tryouts for next year. "Oh look! Cheer tryouts! Emma you and I should try out!" Jefferson nearly choked on his Diet Coke as Regina pulled it off the bulletin board, standing next to Emma. "Tryouts are this afternoon! Come on Emma! Let's try out after last period!"

"Um, no thanks." Emma somewhat crouched inwardly. "I don't think cheering isn't my thing. Besides, I tried out last year and I didn't make it. Zelena is the biggest bitch in the whole school and she is the head captain."

"Well, we'll see about that." Regina slipped her arm through Emma's, scoffing as the three of them walked to homeroom. "If you think she's a bitch, you haven't seen anything yet."

Later on that day, at lunch, Emma, Regina, Jefferson, and Graham all sat outside chit chatting about how Regina was liking the new school. She had agreed that it was different than New York, and it would take some adjusting, but it wasn't a total loss. When Graham asked what happened to her dad, she explained that he had passed away during 911. He was the chief of the firefighters and when we went out there, he had lost his life trying to save his men. Tears pricked everyone's eyes that afternoon. That is, until Zelena plopped herself right next to Graham.

"Hi there, Zelena Locksley at your service." she extended a slender hand to Regina, which she took, a fake smile playing across her lips. "How are you liking Portland Regina? Are you going to try out for cheerleading so you can be on the squad? I think you would make an excellent addition to the team." Zelena loved hearing herself talk. She was very tall for her age, extremely skinny, dull red hair with bright eyes and a wicked smile. Her and her family had moved to Maine from London when she was ten. She was very bratty and jealous of whoever didn't pay attention to her. In fact, the only reason the girl was giving Regina any attention at all was because she knew who her family was…she knew Regina came from money.

"Actually, Emma and I were going to audition this afternoon. Isn't that right Emma?" She elbowed the blonde, who had half a tuna sandwich in her mouth. Emma nodded warily.

"Emma really isn't cheer material…as you can tell she has a lot on her plate…" Zelena pointed with her eyes towards Emma's lunch box that was open. Which consisted of a sandwich, a Coke, honeybun, dill pickle, and Lays BBQ potato chips. Regina began glaring at Zelena in distaste. "But, you are more than welcome! I hope to see you there this afternoon. Toodles!" At that, the red demon stood up from the table and sashayed back to the cheer table.

"What was that all about?" Graham asked, scratching his head as he bit into his apple.

"Clearly she wants Regina to try out stud muffin, didn't you pay attention?" Jefferson chimed in. Graham rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I don't think I'm cheer material." Emma shrugged as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Don't let her intimidate you Emma. You're smoking hot and you're going to get on that team with me." Regina sternly said. Emma wasn't sure if she should be flattered at her attempt to compliment her, or insulted that she was almost forcing her into something she wasn't even sure about doing. Nevertheless, on the inside, she was beaming that someone other than the guys had stood up to her worst enemy.

After school that day, Emma and Regina changed into black shorts with a white and navy baseball shirt for the tryouts. They had learned a dance and a cheer that they would have to perform in front of Zelena along with the assistant captain, which was Ruby Lucas. Ruby was a lot more laid back than Zelena. Her and Emma had actually gotten a lot closer in the beginning of the year. Not to mention, she worked at Granny's so she knew her outside of school as well.

When it was time for the girls to perform, Emma got really nervous, but Regina calmed her down with a breathing exercise. "You got this. I know you do." Regina reassured. "I'll be right there with you." Emma wasn't sure why she was being so nice to her, but it was comforting. _Maybe I should give her a chance,_ Emma thought.

After their dance performance, Zelena looked incredibly bored, however, her eyes were on Regina the entire time, not even focusing on Emma. When the cheer came and went. The captain actually yawned, which gave Regina an idea. She glanced at Emma before grabbing her hand and whispering, "Just trust me." Then pulling Emma into a heated kiss. Her hands reaching to her cheeks, tongue invading her mouth. At first Emma was incredibly shocked since she had never been kissed before, for one, and also because it was a girl. Her heart leaped into her throat as she kissed the brunette. She wanted to shove her away and die of embarrassment, instead, she kissed Regina back, giving her tongue in return. She didn't know what she was doing and it was a very sloppy kiss. When Regina ended it suddenly glancing at the two girls before them, Emma stood frozen in time, feet glued to the gym floor, taking a finger to her bottom lip, savoring the sensation that was on her mouth. Also wiping away the red lipstick that was on her as well.

This kiss apparently had an affect on the girls. Ruby stared gaping in both lust and approval at their boldness. Zelena on the other hand, well, she rolled her eyes. "Ladies, lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994. You really should check your history dates." Both girls gaped, Regina more than Emma. "Regina, congratulations. You are officially on the team." Zelena's green eyes darted to Emma was a phony smile. "Sorry Emma, maybe next year…oh wait, you can't."

"Oh no. Emma and I come as a matching pair. You want one, you take us both. Period. That's how it's going to be. So, if you want me, you want Emma as well. Got it?"

Ruby stood up and clapped whole heartedly. "You guys are in! Welcome to the team ladies!" Zelena glared up at the leggy long haired brunette. Just as she was about to open her big mouth again, Ruby interrupted her. "Z! You were just saying the other day that we needed someone with fire and passion on the squad, well, we have them!" She ran up to the two teens, bringing them their forms to fill out then, into a giant bear hug. "Welcome to the squad you two!"

Both girls squealed as they ran out of the gymnasium, hand in hand. Something had come over Emma and leapt into Regina's arms. The brunette shrieked as she spun the blonde around before placing her on the ground. "See! I told you, you were going to be a cheerleader! Now you can go out of your senior year with a bang! I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"I couldn't have done it without you Regina!" Emma beamed. "Why did you kiss me, though? That was a bit unusual." Regina's olive toned cheeks flushed.

"Well, we needed to do something bold, and it was the first thing I could think of. It's not like we're going to be doing that on the field." she explained in a matter-of-factly tone. "W-was that your first time kissing a girl?" she asked with a glint of curiosity in her eye.

Emma blushed furiously. "That was my first kiss from anyone actually."

Regina's eyebrows skyrocketed. "NO! Are you serious?! You're lying?!" Emma shook her head, her gaze falling to her feet. Regina placed two fingers under her chin, their eyes meeting. "Well, I'm glad I was your first. And-" Regina bit her smudged lips, "You're a very good kisser for someone who's never kissed anyone before." Emma's cheeks turned a bright red as a huge smile crossed her face. "Come on! Let's go fill these out and then get our parents approval!" The girls ran down the hall in utter bliss.

When Emma got home, her parents, Mary Margret and David Nolan, was ecstatic. Emma was adopted at a young age since Mary Margret couldn't get pregnant. They were by far the best parents she had ever had. She only had lived with two other families previously when she was really young, but then they had children of their own and gave Emma back to the foster care system. That is, until she was five, and that's how she met her current parents. She couldn't have asked for a better life. They weren't rich, they were decent. They had a small home, which Emma preoccupied the upstairs bedroom and bathroom. Their home was simple and lightly decorated with pictures of animals and quotes that said: 'Home is wear the heart is' and 'Peace, love, happiness'. Her mother was actually a math teacher, but for a different school, while her father was a sheriff for the local police department. He wasn't home very often due to his twelve hour shits, but it was something Emma aspired to do one day.

Mary Margret quickly signed the cheer form as she pulled Emma into a loving hug, then David was short to follow. "I'm so proud of you princess." he quipped.

"Dad, I told you not to call me that." she grimaced, but couldn't hide her excitement.

"And you already know I'm going to be your biggest cheerleader!" excitedly jumping up and down, clasping her hands together.

"Oh God." Emma hid her face into her hands. "Don't tell me you're going to be the mom in the school colors with a giant #1 finger yelling 'That's my baby!' Are you?"

"You bet I am!" glancing at David with pride.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," David stated. "And I'm going to be by her side whenever I'm not working. You can guarantee that."

"Dear lord, help me." Emma groveled, causing her parents, including her, to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What would you like for dinner sweetheart! You're treat!" Mary Margret exclaimed.

"Can we order pizza?"

"Coming right up!" She pulled out her mobile phone, but jumped at the yelp her husband gave.

"Hell yes! That's my girl!" David whooped as he high fived his daughter. Both smiling widely.

"I'll be in my room if you need me. I've got some homework to do."

When Emma excused herself to her room, Mary Margret was glaring at him. "What?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

David chuckled. "I'm sorry honey, forgive me?"

"Always." she grinned, planting a sweet kiss on her husbands lips before calling the pizzeria.


	3. Confessions & Apologies

As Emma waited, she pulled out her phone and called Graham. This was a dream come true. Her a cheerlead and he the lead football player. "Hey Emma! How are you!" he answered gleefully.

"Graham! I am an actual cheerleader now!" she squealed.

"Oh my God Em! That's amazing! Congratulations! Did Regina make it too?" this put a damper on her mood. Of course he would ask about her. Emma didn't mean to be an ass about it, she was the one to get her one the team in the first place.

"Yeah, she did." she stated flatly.

"That's awesome! Now the three of us can be together when we go to the away games!" he sounded more excited about that than actually being just her and him.

"Hey Graham?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking…since I'm a cheerleader now, well…will be next year. And since…I don't know, you're the star football player…I was thinking…maybe we can…I don't know…be a couple? It would be so great wouldn't it?!" Her voice full of hope.

"Emma…I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just…okay, I'm going to be blunt but…I don't really…like you like that." Those words hit Emma like a ton of bricks, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. "I love you Emma, just…not like that." she wanted to respond, she really wanted to…but only the sound of her choking on her tears came out. "Em-Emma I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"I gotta go." she retorted quickly before snapping the phone shut. She wanted to throw it at the wall, but decided against it. Her parents paid good money for this phone and she wasn't going to make them angry after seeing them so proud of her. Emma screamed into her pillow before she heard three solid knocks at her bedroom door.

"Sweetheart," her father called through the door. "The pizza is here. Come down when you're ready."

"O-okay. Thanks." Emma called back to him. Trying to ease her shaking voice. "Just gonna take a shower real quick."

"Okay hun. See you downstairs."

Emma stood in the hot shower for a long time; tears pouring from her eyes. The boy she swore she was going to spend the rest of her life with doesn't want her the way she wants. She wanted to scream. It was all Regina's fault! If she never would have come here, she probably would have her Graham. Emma sighed heavily before cutting off the shower, drying off and putting on her school hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. She removed her contacts and put on her thin glasses, took a deep breath and made her way downstairs.

For the next two weeks at school, Emma avoided both Graham and Regina. It was too much for her to handle. Her heart hurt too much to be around anyone. The only one she wanted to be with was Jefferson…but even he was too much at times. During most of her class, she was blaring Avril Lavigne's 'Under my Skin' album on repeat on her white iPod nano. 'Happy Ending' was the song that she played over and over again. Graham was too far up Regina's ass to pay any attention to her sadness. However, her depression did not go unnoticed by Regina.

During third period on Thursday, Regina passed a note to Emma. The blonde rolled her eyes briefly before opening it.

 _Emma,_

 _What's going on with you lately? You seem really sad? Are you mad at me? Is it because I kissed you at cheer tryouts? If you are, I'm really sorry. Can we talk after school? Meet me by the bleachers at 3. I'll be waiting for you._

 _-R_

Emma sighed at the note. She folded the note up before shoving it into her navy backpack, giving the brunette a solid nod. No I'm not mad at you for kissing me, that's stupid. Emma thought. I'm mad because Graham is giving you all his attention. Maybe I'll just see what she has to say.

At three PM, she made her way to the football field. She spotted Regina leaning up against the bleachers. As Emma made her way closer, she saw the brunette wasn't alone. She squinted her eyes tightly to see who was-no. "Are you kidding me!" she yelled. She wasn't close enough to Regina, but it got her attention…and Graham's. He had his hands on Regina's waist and he was kissing her. The same lips she had kissed on Monday afternoon. Also the same lips she was supposed to be kissing after she told him about making the squad. This was the final fucking straw. Regina shoved Graham away as she turned to Emma. Deer in headlights, along with Graham.

"Emma! Wait!" Regina called out, but Emma had ran off the field. When she was gone, Regina bared her jaw as she turned to the dopey-eyed boy. "We are not doing this again."

"Doing what? Kissing? But that was-"

"No! I am not losing my best friend over this."

"You two just met. How is she your best friend already?" Graham scratched his head, in complete confusion.

Regina shook her head. Is he really this stupid? She thought. "Because we have a connection. You wouldn't understand." he stared blankly. Regina let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I like you Graham, I really do, but, Emma likes you a lot. Hell, she fucking loves you. Let's be honest. And I'm not about to get in the middle of it. I do not want to date you. We can't afford to lose Emma."

Graham looked as if someone kicked his ego. It was the best kiss he had ever received, and now he couldn't get it back. However, he knew that Regina had a point. Even though it was complicated, he couldn't afford to lose Emma. He let out a sigh. "You're right."

"I know." Regina smirked. "Friends?" she extended her hand.

Graham shook his head with a sad smile. "Friends." he took her hand into his, shaking it firmly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some apologizing to do." And just like that, Regina sashayed off the field, leaving Graham alone with his somber thoughts.

Regina hadn't seen Emma the next day at school. The brunette was incredibly worried about her friend. However, if she were being honest with herself…there was something about Emma that made her insides soar. When she kissed her at the tryouts, it was to be bold to the 'judges' but at the same time she wanted to kiss her the moment she saw her. Regina always got what she wanted, and she wanted Emma. However, she didn't want to ruin their friendship over a stupid boy. She did like Graham, she really did; and if Emma wasn't in the picture, she would more than likely peruse him. Which, she normally would; and yet, that wasn't the case this time. Regina liked to think of herself as sexually fluid. Back in New York, she dated both guys and girls. Her mother never seemed to care. When Core suspected it, she just smiled, brought her into a hug and told her that she would love her no matter what. Which took the teen by complete surprise.

When Regina got home, she found a note on the kitchen island from her mother.

 _Darling,_

 _It's around 1:30 and I just got called to the hospital to do a heart transplant. Will be late tonight. I know we were planning on making dinner together, but this patient has been waiting on a heart for 2 years now. Here is 20$ to order a pizza or whatever you like. I'll see you later. No boys!_

 _Love, Mom_

Regina sighed as she snatched up the bill. Their new house was big and empty. She felt so alone when her mother wasn't around. She made her way to her room, throwing her book bag by her door before plopping down her queen sized bed. The teen had a decent size bedroom. It was perfectly organized with deep violet walls, with violet sheets with a white canopy over her bed. Her room was regal enough for a queen. She fumbled with the bill in her hand before thinking out loud, "What am I going to do to apologize to Emma?" Regina thought deeply before she conjured up an idea. She ran back downstairs to her mothers room, digging up her debit card that Regina was only supposed to use for emergencies only. She power walked into the study, dropping herself into the chair in front of the dell computer, starting up the internet, smirking to herself. "It should be about twenty, I'll give this back to mother." she opened up a bakery website in New York. It was her favorite cupcake place. Her mothers words rang in her head. _"There's nothing that a good cupcake can't fix."_ She placed an order for shipment, which should arrive in three days. Regina clasped her hands together. "Yes! She will love this!" She then looked up the local florist number in town and gave them a call.

The following Monday morning, Regina's cupcakes had come the day before and she had a bouquet of yellow roses delivered to the school with a note. She wanted to get pink for desire, but she knew it would be too much too soon. Besides, she wanted Emma as a friend more than anything. Cora was rather furious with Regina when she found out she used her emergency debit card, however, she thought it was incredibly sweet what she was doing for her friend Emma, so she let it slide.

During homeroom, Emma was called to the school's office. Regina stood behind the lockers near the home office, she grinned to herself, holding her cupcakes to her. When Emma walked in with Jefferson, the tall boy plucked the card off the flowers gasping. "Oh my Gosh! Are these for Emma Ms. Garrison?"

"That's why I called her Mr. Hader." the old staff member groaned with a dramatic eye roll.

"Dear Emma, I am so sorry. XOXO, R." he read from the card. "Who's R?" he asked puzzled.

Emma scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "It's Regina." as if on cue, the brunette walked in, beaming.

"The yellow means friendship." Regina burst. Both Emma and Jefferson stood there dumbfounded. "I brought you devil's fudge cupcakes, they're my favorite. And, as my mother always says, there is nothing a good cupcake can't fix." Regina's optimism made Emma scoff lightly. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was the whole reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place. I…I never meant to hurt you. Can-can we start over? Please?"

The brunette's apology pulled at her insides, making her want to scream in joy and cry at the same time. She paused for a long time, both pair of eyes baring down on her. "Sure." Emma breathed.

"What?!" Jefferson squeaked.

"Really?!" Regina yelped.

Emma chuckled once more. "Yes, really."

"Awesome! I-you won't regret this Emma! See you at lunch!" Regina waved at the both of them before running to first period.

"Are you seriously going to forgive her that easily? After what you told me, I figured you would want to kill her on sight!"

Emma pondered for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I thought so too, but…no one has ever done anything like this for me. Or has ever gone out of their way like this…if she can do all of this JUST to apologize for kissing Graham, then I can give her another chance." Emma beamed, taking the bouquet into her hands, inhaling them deeply, grinning into the flowers.

As they began walking to their first period, Jefferson glanced over at Emma's humble expression. "Speaking of that lump of a man…I know you had your heart set on him, but…don't you think it's time to…you know…move on? Or start to?"

Emma let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose you're right. I just need some time. Play the field perhaps. Do you happen to know anyone?" _Am I really asking this? It's way too soon._

The lanky teen let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, honey, I'll let you figure that out on your own." Jefferson wasn't an idiot, he saw the eye blazing Regina gave Emma ever since the day she moved into town. He didn't want to spoil it for her. That would be something he wouldn't involve himself in unless it was absolutely necessary. He smiled proudly to himself as they sat down in their seats for Trig 101.


	4. Land Undiscovered

As the weeks continued into mid April, the four friends seemed to have gotten closer. Especially Emma and Regina. For a while, Emma couldn't look Graham in the face. It wasn't until one afternoon at lunch that he asked her if she wanted to go to prom with him.

"Are you serious?" glee with surprise lacing her voice. She raised an eyebrow at him before glancing at Regina.

"Yeah, come on Em, the three of us can go together! It would be so much fun!" Regina shouted. Of course Regina invited herself into that little mix, not that either one of them minded.

"Ugh, I don't know guys, it's just junior prom. I was gonna go next year."

"Um, we can! I don't see why that would be an issue."

"Because guys I-I don't care about getting all dolled up for one night. It isn't my thing. I only want to do it once than call it a day."

"Em, you have to go next year! It's the one everyone raves about!"

"I will see how I feel about it when the time comes next year." Emma groaned as she bit into her turkey and cheese sandwich.

"And this year?" Regina peered, forking her spinach salad.

After a moment of silence as she chewed, Emma said, "Fine! If it will you two happy, I will go!" Graham and Regina high fived each other letting out a solid 'YES!' in perfect synchronization.

Besides, they were known as the trio anyway. _Guess I can't break the gang up because I don't like being super feminine,_ the blonde thought to herself.

Regina and Graham put a damper on things, not that it really got out of hand other than that kiss they shared. He still tried to flirt with her when Emma wasn't around, but she put a stop to it. He also still flirted passively with Emma from time to time, but she ignored him as well. Emma was focusing on herself and her schoolwork to worry about love and relationships.

When lunch was over, Emma and Regina headed to gym class, their final period. Graham had Chemistry and Jefferson had Art. As the two girls walked, Regina laced her arm with Emma's. "Hey, would you want to come over for dinner tonight? Or watch a movie? My mom just rented Hitch on DVD."

"Sure! I haven't seen that movie yet. But I wanted to when it came out."

"Sweet! I'll text my mom now. I think she was planning on making chicken piccata. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Emma smiled.

Regina pulled out her black Nokia, flicking her thumbs at a rapid speed. "Done! I can't wait to go to prom! That's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, it will be. Or, at least I hope so." Emma chuckled. "I'm just worried I'll look silly with all that make-up. Don't you think?"

"Oh no! Emma, you're beautiful!" Regina blushed, Emma only giggled in return. "Well, it's true."

"So are you Regina." Emma bumped her hip into Regina's as they laughed their way to the gym.

After school, Regina drove them to her house in her black 1994 Mercedes. She explained it was her fathers car and it was a great first car. It was about a five-teen minute drive.

"What kind of music do you like Emma?" Regina asked as she cranked her radio up to The Killers' song 'Somebody Told Me' "The Killers are my favorite band!" she shouted to the chorus, not really giving the blonde time to respond. She just stared at Regina, laughing and singing along.

 _"Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend_

 _Who looked like a girlfriend_

 _That I had in February of last year_

 _It's not confidential, I've got potential"_

Emma gave a few fist pumps in the air before they continued.

 _"Pace yourself for me_

 _I said maybe, baby, please_

 _But I just don't know now_

 _When all I want to do is try"_

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Emma yelled through the pulsating vehicle. "THE KILLERS ARE ONE OF MY FAVES!"

"MINE TOO!" They sang and danced to 'Hot Fuss' the whole way to Regina's.

When they made it to her house, Emma gaped in amazement. "Holy fuck. You're house is huge."

The brunette giggled at her amazement. "It is rather massive. It gets lonely sometimes."

"Well, if you ever need a guest, I'm your girl! For real! This is…this is…fucking awesome!"

"Nice language." She chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind for sure."

As they entered the mansion, they found Cora in the living room catching up on the news. "Hello darling. How was school?" The older woman stood from the leather sofa, greeting the teenagers. "Ah, this must be the famous Emma Swan I hear so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." The red-headed woman extended a hand with a tight, yet genuine smile.

"Yes ma'am, that's me. It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Mills." Emma shook somewhat timidly.

"Oh, dear, do call me Cora, or Ms. Cora. No need for formalities." she snickered. "I will be cooking dinner soon, but I will call you two down when it's time to eat."

"Yes mother." The brunette beamed.

"Don't forget to wash up a bit before you come down." the older woman voiced.

"I will mother!" She shouted as the two girls headed to Regina's room. When they reached her room, she closed the door, setting her book bag by the door as she always did as Emma plopped herself on the floor by her bed.

"Nice room! Super fancy!" the blonde glanced around, slipping her converse off.

"Thanks!" She scoffed. "I'm gonna change out of these clothes. Do you want to borrow anything so you're," Regina raked her eyes down the blondes body. As attractive as Emma looked in her skin tight jeans and black v-neck, she couldn't help but think she needed to be more comfortable. She licked her lips as she finished her sentence. "more comfortable? I'm always ready to get out of my clothes for the day." Emma audibly gulped. The way Regina had just looked at her, it made her insides scream both in pleasure and fear. Her tone was low and husky, which made her quake and her throat dry.

"I-I'll take some sweatpants if you have any." the blonde croaked. Regina smirked as she turned away from her, bending over to her dresser where he winter pants were; which were at the bottom drawer. Emma's mouth felt as if all the saliva was sucked out and heartbeat quickened. She tried desperately hard not to stare at Regina's ass in that royal blue dress, but it was calling out to her. _Get it together Swan! You're straight! She's straight! Stop looking at her ass!_ By the time Regina turned around, a pair of grey sweatpants in hand, Emma's cheeks were a florescent pink. She knew that she was going to be too hot already and she hadn't even put them on yet.

"EARTH TO EMMA!" Regina waved. Emma shook her head vigorously. "Are you okay? You look really hot."

"Y-yeah. Just thinking." She lied. The blonde slowly rose to her feet, making direct eye contact with amber. Even though Emma was sure she couldn't breathe or move without falling, especially with Regina glaring at her like a wolf stalking it's prey. Regina slowly licked her lips, her hooded eyes gazing at the blonde's pink lips, then back to sapphire. "I, uh, I'm gonna go change."

"Okay." the brunette breathed, her cool minty breath hitting her face. Emma's insides shuttered. "But first, do you think you could help me with this?" Regina turned around, moving her hair to the side, exposing her zipper. "I'm gonna change when you're in the bathroom." Emma nodded as her trembling fingers pulled the zipper down slowly. The brunette's black bra exposed. Regina swore she heard the blonde's breath hitch. "Thank you."

"Welcome!" Emma rushed to the bathroom. She needed a minute to collect her confusing body. Her own body was betraying her. How was this even possible? Emma took a few long, deep breathes as she removed her jeans, which suddenly seemed glued to her legs. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." she whispered as she fumbled with the infernal denim. _How do I even get through gym?_ She pondered as she caught her breath. _Oh yeah, she goes to the bathroom. Oh, god. What about when we need to change into our cheerleading uniforms?! Emma Swan, you do not like women…I don't like women…just one…just one incredibly hot-NO! This can't be happening! OH MY GOD REALLY?!_ While her mind was going a mile a minute, when she removed her tight jeans, she felt a hot, uncomfortable wetness in her underwear. "FUCK!" She accidently said to loudly, because that time, Regina knocked on the door.

"Emma? Are you sure you're okay?" her voice laced with concern.

"Haha, yeah! I'm fine. Totally cool. I'll be right out." her tone unconvincing with nervous laughter.

 _Clearly not, but OKAY!_ The brunette thought. "Alright, I'm going grab the movie from downstairs. I'll be right back."

Even though she went to respond, but she heard the door to her bedroom open. A sigh of relief exited her lungs as she rapidly pulled the sweatpants over her legs. She folded her pants as she walked back into Regina's bedroom. The moisture between her legs was way too uncomfortable for her to handle. It was the most embarrassing thing Emma had ever experienced.

She sat on Regina's bed, bringing one of the decorative pillows to her nostrils, inhaling deeply. _Wow, she smells so good. Like apples and-_

"What are you doing?" Regina questioned lowly .

The blonde jumped ten feet in the air, throwing the pillow back down. "Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me Regina!" A loud laugh tumbled from the teens' lips. It was so vibrant, it was contagious. "I hate you!" she squealed.

"You love me!" she strutted her way to her bed. She had changed into a Judas Priest t-shirt and solid red shorts…a little too short. "Now scoot over before I sit on you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Emma challenged.

"Oh really? I wouldn't?" She quirked an eyebrow as Emma remained in her spot.

"Nope. This is my bed now. It's so comfy, I think it's all for me." Emma splayed spread eagle on the bed, which she didn't think was a bad idea…until the little devil actually jumped on her, pinning her hands down. At first they laughed, then the energy shifted between them when they made eye contact. Both of their breathing became labored.

"Em-Emma?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Was I really your first kiss?" Emma nodded slowly, her eyes flickering between her plump lips and hazy eyes. "Do-do you think I could give you a proper kiss? You don't have to if-"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Emma nodded in response. At that confirmation, Regina slowly pressed her lips against Emma's. It wasn't forced or surprised like the first time, it was much softer and had emotion behind it. Regina's soft tongue ran across thin one, asking for entrance, which was granted. When their tongues met, it felt like an explosion. Much more intense than the cheerleading tryouts. Regina ran her hand up and down Emma's side, gripping her hip lightly. She moved her hand by the blonde's head, making sure her body was lifted off the thin girl. A moan escaped Emma's lips, which caused the brunette to moan in response. The vibrations caused an extreme arousal between Regina's legs.

Their kiss became more heated, and when her hand starting to tremble, Emma pulled her on top of her, causing the brunette's hips to fall between the blondes legs. This made Regina gasp, and it was starting to become very difficult to keep it PG. She didn't want to scare the girl…her friend…her _BEST_ friend. At that thought, Regina broke the kiss, gasping for air. "We should stop."

 _WHAT?! WHY?!_ "Oh-okay." Emma breathed. She didn't want it to stop. It felt so good to have that kind of intimate connection with another person. She wanted to ask so many questions, but the brunette quickly rolled off of her. _No, this can't happen. She has feelings for Graham…_ Regina told herself. _I can't risk this._

"Do you still want to be friends with me, Emma?"

"What?! Of course! Why wouldn't I?" she shrieked. "Do you?"

"YES! I just…don't want to mess up our friendship over this…you know?"

"I mean…do you like girls Regina? If you do that's totally fine with me. I'm not sure if I am though."

 _It sure fucking seems like you are!_ "Yes, I am. Mother knows too, and she supports me."

"That's really great of her." the blonde said in awe. "Well, this isn't going to ruin our friendship. I promise."

"Pink promise?" She held out her pinky and Emma smiled at her, which Regina returned.

"Promise."


	5. Prom

When prom finally came that May evening, Emma got her hair and make-up done. Jefferson had been with her throughout the day. Hell, he even picked out her dress. It was a long red dress, making her small cleavage pop. Her hair was pulled mostly up with a few pieces hanging down, and lips painted red. Which made her eyes stand out. Emma felt slightly out of place since she never dressed this way, but at the end of the day, her confidence rose.

When she came down the stairs, her mom was standing there with her digital camera. Her eyes swelled with tears and her smile was vibrant. "Oh honey, you look so beautiful!" she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thanks to ME! I was the one that picked out the damn dress!" Jefferson stated. He was in a simple tux, his hair jelled into spikes with light eyeliner.

"Well, you did a great job Jefferson! I've never seen her look so stunning." she snapped a picture of them both when the teenage boy placed his hand around her waist, both smiling brightly. "When will Regina and Graham be here? I want a picture of all of you!"

Emma glanced at the clock on the living room wall. "Um, they should be getting here-" Knock, knock, knock. "Well, now!" she chuckled.

When Mary Margret opened the door, Emma felt herself, literally stumble back. Jefferson had to catch her with his free hand. Graham was in a grey and white suit while Regina was in a beautiful long blue and black dress, her hair flipped flawlessly at the ends. Her make-up was somewhat light, her eyes were dark, but her lips were a light pink. Her cleavage pushed up regally. Emma didn't know if she should be jealous or taken aback.

"Wow…Regina…you look…amazing." Emma gasped. Regina let her eyes drop to Emma's chest, then back to her eyes, dark with something Emma had never seen before. Her mouth was slightly gaped as she made her way to the blonde. She ran her hands up Emma's toned arms, continuing gazing at her…which made Emma blush furiously.

"Emma…you look incredible." she husked. All eyes were on them, it suddenly felt incredibly hot. Emma swallowed thickly. She was used to Regina touching her all the time, but the way she was looking at her…it was sending electric shocks to her core.

"T-thank you Regina." Emma back away slightly as Regina took her hand as Graham made his way over to the trio.

"You do look beautiful Emma." he smirked. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, which suddenly felt strange to Emma. The whole damn reason she was even going to the stupid thing was because they both begged her to. But the real question was…who was she really going with? Regina or Graham? They both made her feel different things and it was starting to drive Emma insane.

"Okay everyone! Get close!" the pixie haired woman yelled. When the teenagers got close, Regina was on one side, Graham on the other and Jefferson posing next to Regina. There was something about the way Regina was gripping her waist that made her heart drum harder against her chest. Wasn't she supposed to feel with way for Graham? Regardless, everyone smiled at the camera before turning to run out of the door. "Have fun you guys! Make good choices!" When everyone had left, Mary Margret stared at the picture she had taken, smiling brightly at how happy Emma had looked.

When they made it to the gymnasium, it was decorated in the school colors, dimly lit, the middle of 'Sugar We're Goin Down' by Fall Out Boy and people everywhere. It was somewhat romantic. Graham had Emma on one arm and Regina on his other. He seemed very proud. As soon as they walked in, Jefferson waved at them, stating that he was going to find the yummy new Australian exchange student, named Killian. The trio exchanged looks at one another, quirking their eyebrows as he ran off.

"I wonder how that's going to end." Regina scoffed. "I hope he gets luck tonight."

"Don't we all." Graham huffed, causing the two girls to stare at him. "For him to get lucky! We all want that for him! Jeez!" Both girls pinched his side, causing the three of them to laugh.

At the end of the song, Graham saw one of his friends and excused himself. When he did, the song 'Hella Good' came on. "Oh my God!" Regina screamed. "This is my favorite song! Dance with me!" she grabbed Emma's arm before she had a chance to respond. Before she knew it, Regina was dancing on her sensually.

 _"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_

 _But your love keeps on coming like a thunder bolt_

 _Come here a little closer_

 _Cause I wanna see you baby real close up."_

Emma should have warned her that she was a terrible dancer, nevertheless, Regina began rolling her hips on Emma's front, her arm reached around grasping Emma's neck lightly. _Holy fuck! What do I do, what do I do!? The blonde thought! Move Swan! Fucking move!_ Emma began slowly dancing to the beat…well, trying to anyway. Her arm gripped Regina's dress, stabling herself. She heard the brunette chuckle before she turned around, facing Emma.

"Like this." she husked, taking a hold of the blonde's hands, placing them firmly on her hips as she placed hers onto Emma's. As she began to get the rhythm down, she smirked seductively at the blonde before lip singing to the lyrics.

 _"You got me feelin' hella good_

 _So let's just keep on dancin'_

 _You hold me like you should_

 _So I'm gonna keep on dancin'_ "

Emma's breath hitched when Regina ran her fingers through her hair, making direct eye contact with ever move she made. She felt her heart in her throat and unable to move. The next verse basically had Emma a puddle forming uncomfortably between her legs.

 _"The performers deserving of standing ovations_

 _And who would have thought it'd be the two of us_

 _So don't wake me if I'm dreamin'_

 _Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up."_

Regina turned back around, grinding her ass against Emma again. This time, Emma grabbed her hips harder as she bit her lip, a soft moan escaping her red lips. It felt as if the whole world had stopped spinning. As if nothing else mattered to them. _What is this girl doing to me? Has she always been this hot and seductive with her friends? Wait…hot? What?_ Regina just seemed to frazzle Emma more as the song went on. If she didn't know any better, she would have swore Regina was doing this on purpose.

When the song finally ended, the breathless brunette turned and smiled. "Wow Emma, that was amazing." The blonde felt herself as red as her dress.

"It was all you, really. I am not the best dancer."

"I can help you with that." She whispered as she got into Emma's personal space. "I'm an excellent teacher." _Oh God._ Emma's breath hitched. Before she had a chance to respond, Graham walked up behind the blonde, placing a gentle hand around her waist. She jumped slightly at the notion and couldn't figure out if she was glad or angry that he showed up. What she did know, was that she was incredibly frazzled and…turned on.

"You two were really going at it!" Graham chuckled. "It was hot!" Both girls blushed at this statement, especially Emma, who really was as red as a tomato now. "I've never seen Emma dance like that."

"I'm going to teach her how to dance tonight! I hope you don't mind." Regina smirked. He returned the grin as well.

"Go for it. Are we going to take turns during the slow songs too?" he mused.

"Of course! Someone needs to teach this girl some moves!"

"I know a few." He chuckled.

"Not better than me." Regina challenged.

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely!"

"You're on Mills! Whoever is the better teacher gets to take Emma to the movies. Winners treat!"

"Deal!" they shook hands, Regina looked as if she was going to say more, but decided against it.

As the evening went on, the three of them taking turns dancing with one another. To both slow and upbeat songs. However, when 'You and Me' came on, she was dancing with Graham. He shifted somewhat awkwardly during the song. He didn't look that way when he danced with Regina. Even though she knew where they stood, she still had feelings for him. Emma sighed for a brief moment, glancing over at Regina, who was dancing with Jefferson. They were giggling as the danced. She smiled to herself before returning her attention to Graham. When he looked down, he offered a small smile. She was going to do it. She had to at least try! There was something about the way he was holding her and the mood. Emma went to lean in to kiss him, but he backed away. "Woah…Emma, what are you doing?" he questioned, his expression incredibly confused. "I thought we discussed this."

"I…I thought…"

"No. I don't like you that way."

Emma scoffed. "But you like Regina that way?" when he didn't respond, giving a slight look of guilt, she removed herself from his grasp and stormed into the bathroom. This didn't go unnoticed by her brunette companion.

"What did you do?!" Regina questioned in outrage.

"She tried to kiss me! Emma knows I don't like her like that." Graham ran his hands through his sleek hair. "I-I want to be her friend, I don't want to be her boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love Emma, I do…just…not the way she does me." He explained, Regina regarding him furiously.

"Then you should give her some space for a while. Bet's off." Regina rushed into the bathroom after her friend. She found Emma sobbing into her hands, trying to compose herself. When Emma saw her she rolled her eyes.

"Go away. He wants you, not me." She spat.

"Hey. I don't want to be with Graham." She offered softly, making her way to Emma. _I want to be with you, you blind idiot! But you will never see that_ ; the brunette thought.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Emma glared in shock. Regina stepped closer to the blonde, taking her hand into hers, giving it a tight squeeze. "But-but you two kissed and-"

"I don't want him." She interrupted. "I know he's what you want. I didn't know that when I first came here but, I do now. You want him. And I'm not about to ruin what we have over a silly boy." The way Emma looked right now, Regina just wanted to lunge forward and kiss the girl to death. Just to prove how she felt about her. Which, she should since she is always touching her or holding her hand to make herself known when it's just the two of them. Hell, even when they're not alone. Emma offered a small smile, pulling Regina into a tight hug _. Oh Emma, if you only knew._ "Now come on." The brunette pulled back, wiping the tears from Emma's cheek. "No more tears. You're too beautiful to be crying and ruining your make-up. How about you stick to me for the rest of night?"

"I really just want to go home."

"Okay, but how about one more slow dance with me and then we can go?"

Emma scoffed. "You win. You're the better teacher, let's just call it a night. You can even spend the night and we can watch a scary movie or whatever."

Regina giggled. "That sounds perfect, but the bet is off. I already told Graham. So please, one more dance. Then off to your house we go! I promise."

Emma just couldn't say no to this girl. "Okay." She smiled as they walked hand in hand out back to the dancefloor for one more song.

When 'Breathe (2AM)' came on, Regina dragged the blonde to the floor, placing her arms around Emma's neck, the blonde's on her waist. There was something about the way Regina was looking at her that made her heartstrings tighten. Regina rested her head on Emma's neck, whispering the lyrics.

 _"_ _Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites,  
You're all here for the very same reason."_

Regina's breath hot against her neck made her pulse quicken as she continued.

 _"Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in you hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Whoa breathe, just breathe."_

It's like she was trying to convey something to her, but couldn't figure it out. Even if she was, Emma didn't want to think about it because it was too much for her to think about. So much emotion she felt.

When the song ended, Regina pulled away, blinking quickly with a grin. She looked like she was about to cry, but was blinking the tears away. Before Emma had a chance to ask, Regina spoke.

"Alright, we can leave. Thank you for dancing with me, Emma." Regina flushed slightly. "Now, how about that movie?" Emma beamed as she took Regina's arm as they exited the gym, leaving Graham and Jefferson behind in utter shock.


	6. The Sleepover

**A/N: Last update until next week! (I will be pretty busy) LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME TO READ PLEASE! Love y'all!**

When Emma and Regina entered the blonde's house, it was dark and empty. "Shh, my mom must be asleep." Emma whispered. "Follow me." She grasped the girls hand as they made it up the stairs. When they finally got there, the both let out a sigh of relief as Emma flipped on her light, the brunette closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry my room isn't much in comparison to yours." Emma gave a look of guilt as she began unpinning her hair. After their kissing incident a month ago, they never spoke of it again. However, it confused the hell out of her. After how Graham reacted, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. _Was Regina interested in me? No, couldn't be. She just wanted to make up from that kiss…right?_ The way she had been dancing with her gave it away, but her mind paid no attention.

"I like it. It's very you." Regina walked towards the bathroom. "Could I borrow some clothes?" she spoke dully.

"Sure." Emma went to her dresser, retrieving a paid of plaid black and white pants and a grey spaghetti strap shirt. "Do you want to stay the night? Its already ten and I don't want you driving home so late."

"Yeah, I'd love that. Let me text me mom and let her know." she glanced down, biting her lip as Emma gave her the clothes. _This is going to be torture. I need to do something about this before things get heated like when she was at my house,_ she thought. "I'll be out in just a few minutes."

"Okay, cool. I'll find a movie for us to watch." Just as the bathroom door was about to close. "Hey Regina." The brunette held the door, glancing at her curiously. "Thanks for coming over. It really means a lot to me to have someone like you." Regina smiled, a hint of gloom in her eyes.

"I'll always be here for you Emma." When she closed the door, Regina took a deep breath as she began shedding her prom dress on the floor, pulling out her phone to text her mother that she would be staying at Emma's. Regina stared at herself in the body length mirror, admiring herself. She was wearing a matching bra and panty set; lace of course. She closed her eyes as she let her hands run across her body. Imagining it was Emma. Oh how she wanted her. She wanted to do things to that blonde and vise versa. When her hand dipped into her bra, palming her breast, she let out a gasp. When she realized it was a little too quiet, she started the shower. Disposing of her remaining fabric, she stepped into the hot pouring water. She continued touching her body, hands embracing her toned stomach, slowly reaching her core. When she was dancing with Emma, she almost lost it. She could have shoved her into a corner and had her way with her. Hella Good was her favorite song…as well as her masturbation song, but a different song was stuck in her head as she felt her wetness. Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls began playing in her mind. If Emma's mother wasn't asleep, she would have played it on her phone. So, she just heard the song in her head as she dipped a single digit through her wet fold.

 _"You say you're a big boy_

 _But I can't agree_

 _'Cause the love you said you had_

 _Ain't been put on me_

 _I wonder_

 _If I'm just too much for you_

 _Wonder_

 _If my kiss don't make you just_

 _Wonder_

 _What I got next for you_

 _What you want to do?"_

A moan escaped her lips as she began rubbing her clit furiously.

 _"Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

 _I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

 _Baby, can't you see_

 _How these clothes are fitting on me_

 _And the heat coming from this beat?_

 _I'm about to blow_

 _I don't think you know_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby_

 _But you keep fronting_

 _Saying what you going to do to me_

 _But I ain't seen nothing_

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby_

 _But you keep fronting_

 _Saying what you going to do to me_

 _But I ain't seen nothing "_

Faster and faster she went. "Oh Emma, yes!" she moaned quietly, her body flush against the shower wall. The steam of the shower enveloping her as she reached her climax. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream, biting the bottom of her hand beneath her pinky. She shoved two fingers into her dripping core, slowly pumping, wishing it was Emma's fingers inside of her. When she extracted her fingers, she stared at the essence that being around Emma created. She opened her plump mouth, sucking on them slowly. Humming softly at her taste. "I wish you could taste me Emma." she whispered as she took a few more seconds to compose herself before scrubbing her body clean and raw.

When she exited the bathroom, Emma was watching VH1 'My Fair Brady'. Her hair cascaded around her white t-shirt. Her make-up was gone, and she was in the tiniest red boy shorts she had ever seen. _That shower was not enough,_ she thought. When Emma turned towards the brunette, she was staring her down again.

"Hey, feel better?" Emma asked innocently.

"Much. I needed that shower." Regina made her way to sit next to Emma on her bed. It was déjà vu all over again. "Did you decide on a movie?"

"YES! One of my favorites, Miss. Congeniality."

"Excellent choice."

Emma jumped up, placing the disc into her DVD player before jumping back on the bed. "Oh snap! I forgot to take out my contacts! Hold on!" she groggily slid off the bed to the bathroom, quickly taking her contacts out and putting on her glasses. "Please don't make fun of me." sitting back on the bed, covering up in her green blanket.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Yeah, when I was a freshman, I had huge thick rimmed one's. I like these much more. I looked like a total nerd."

"I think they're cute. They suit you." The compliment made Emma flush. As the previews played, Regina couldn't help her thoughts. "So…have you ever had sex before?"

Emma gaped at her bluntness. "No." she responded quietly. "Have you?"

"YOU HAVEN'T?!" Regina peeped as calmly as possible. "Emma, you're a virgin?!" _Oh, come on Regina, you're her first kiss. Of course she's a virgin._

"Yes...I'm waiting for the right person. Or…right time."

"Oh, Emma. Sex is like…like…heaven. Its unlike anything you've ever experienced."

"Okay Ms. Sex expert." the blonde chuckled. "That answers my question."

"Well, I've always been a rather sexual person. Not that I've slept with a ton of people, just two. One guy and one girl."

"Woah, how was that?" Emma's curiosity was peaked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"God no! I could talk about this stuff all day. What do you want to know? How the girl?"

"Both, if you want to tell me. Nothing leaves this room."

Regina smiled as she gathered some of Emma's blanket. "Well, with a guy, it a bit messy. It's fun. With a girl it's much softer, more sensual."

"Wow…" Emma sighed with interest. "Which do you prefer?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. They're both appealing." Regina paused, thinking deeply. "But, I guess if you put a guy and a girl side by side and asked me to chose one or I died, I would pick the girl."

"Seriously?!"

Regina chuckled. "Yes Emma. I would pick the girl." They glared at each other before the main screen popped up. "Would you ever…be with another female?"

Emma pondered for a moment. "I don't think I would mind, but I'm not sure." _I would want you to be my first,_ she thought.

"Well, like I said earlier, I am an excellent teacher."

"Yeah?" she quipped. Removing her glasses, she scooted closer, her legs crossing over Regina's waist, feeling so bold, it took herself by surprise. The blonde wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, giving her the most lustful stare she could give and whispered as seductive as she could, "What are you going to teach me now? Teacher?" What the hell am I- Before she could finish her thought, Regina pulled Emma into a heated kiss; tangling her fingers into her blonde locks. Emma kissed her back with incredible passion, fisting Regina's hair into her hands before they fell onto the bed. Something had come over Emma and she didn't know what it was…all she DID know is that she didn't want to stop. The blonde was on top of the brunette for a short while before Regina flipped them, spreading Emma's legs wide. Tongues danced, teeth gnashed, gasps escaped; it was the most erotic thing either one of them had experienced. Regina couldn't help the way her hips began thrusting hard, slow and teasingly-sliding up and down her core. Emma cried out quietly. The brunette's hands never leaving her face as she kissed her, eliciting more sounds from her. "Fuck!" Emma hissed. She slid her hands down to the Regina's ass, squeezing, scratching, and pulling her closer. _God, she feels so good!_

"Oh, Emma!" the brunette moaned softly into her ear. If they kept going at this rate, she would be coming apart. She wasn't sure how Emma would feel about that, but hell if she didn't want to find out! "I-I can teach you Em-ma." she rasped. "But only if you want." her thrusting was relentless as Emma crossed her legs over her hips, pulling her closer. Wanting-craving more friction.

"It-it's happening! R-R-REGINA! Oh God!" Emma muffled, she gripped Regina's back, scratching her through her shirt. _No, no, no, no!_ Her mind screamed, regardless, her body betrayed and trembled at her climax. Of course she masturbated, but it wasn't often. She may have been a virgin, but it didn't mean she deprived her body. Emma's eyes shut tightly as her orgasm washed over her.

Regina watched Emma's orgasm rip through her, which was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her seventeen years of living. All she wanted to do was reach through those shorts and plunge into her, have a taste of this blonde, but she fought the urge. No matter how sexy and intimate this moment was, she wanted Emma's permission; she had an unpleasant feeling that this moment wasn't going to last.

As Emma climbed down from her climax, she knew her underwear was ruined. This was most certainly now how Emma thought her night was going to go post-prom. _Am I no longer a virgin? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing! Regina didn't even do anything!_ Emma shot up, making Regina fall over to the side of her. Both girls were trying to catch their breaths. "I-I'm sorry Regina….I-I don't know what came over me." she stuttered. "You…you're not some experiment."

Regina shook her head, crossing her legs, trying to get some relief. She lay on her side, propping her elbow up to cradle her head. "I know Emma. Besides, we are teenagers. I think we're valid in experimenting."

"But…am I still a-"

"Yes. Losing your virginity causes for physical entrance. And I am not judging you. What happened was completely normal. But if you regret it I-"

"NO!" Emma faced the brunette. "God no! That was so hot and intense! I'm just…so confused now."

"And that is perfectly normal." there was a long pause between them, Emma staring at her in admiration. "I know you don't like women, but…do you like me?"

"Yes. That much I do know. You're unlike anyone I've ever met."

"So…what are we doing? Are we friends? Are we messing around? Experimenting? I would like to have some kind of idea about what is happening here. Because, I feel something between us."

Emma was taken aback. "I-I feel the same way. And I don't know. Why don't we just…see what happens?" Emma was so confused she didn't know what to do or think or say. The poor girl didn't know what she wanted.

Regina regarded her momentarily, expression unsure. "Alright. Let's just see what happens then." They both smiled at each other, slight dejection in Regina's smile. "Just know I don't want to ruin this friendship. Your friendship means more to me than anything in the world."

"It means the world to me too, Regina. You just have no idea." Emma put on her glasses, then bringing the brunette into a tender hug. "Now, shall we watch the movie?" With a nod, the blonde grabbed the remote and pressed play. Both teens lay back, Emma outstretching her arm over Regina as she snuggled up to her with a wide smile on her face. Emma didn't know what this was, or how to deal with it, but she didn't want it to end; that much she did know.


	7. Conflictions

The following morning when Emma awoke, she checked her cellphone to see if she had any missed text messages. She had two from Jefferson and one from Graham. She opened Jefferson's first.

 **Jeffy: OMG EM! The way Regina was dncing w/ u was so HOT! I think she rlly likes u.**

 **Jeffy: Zelena & Graham just bcme jr king & queen! :O**

Emma laughed at her friend, but chose not to respond. Of course Zelena was the junior queen. She took a deep breath as she opened the one from Graham.

 **Graham *heart*: I GOT JR PROM KING! im srry if I hrt ur feelings 2nite. I dnt wnt thngs to b weird w/ us. Cn we pls tlk soon?**

Emma's eyes widened at his apology. She didn't really know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. She simply replied with an 'ok' before snapping her phone shut. When she went to turn, Regina was curled up away from her. She looked adorable sleeping like that. Emma inhaled deeply before laying flat on her back thinking about last night's episode. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Regina made her feel things she never had before. Even more so than Graham, if she were being really honest with herself.

She was midway in reflection before she heard a subtle moan come from Regina. Her body stiffened, not knowing what to do. Was she really sleeping or was she doing this on purpose? Nevertheless, the sound sent shockwaves to her core. Emma very slowly began to slide off her bed, trying not to wake her, however, Regina turned, wrapping her arm around the blonde's stomach and intertwining a leg between hers. She froze once more, unsure of what to do. Her heartrate quickened, feeling her breath on her neck. Her body felt like led…she just felt so good.

"Morning." Regina husked. Her voice tangled with sleep, it was so raspy, deep, and sexy.

"Good morning," Emma hesitantly placed a hand over her shoulder, lightly rubbing her arm. "How did you sleep?"

"You hog the covers." she groaned. "What time is it?" When she checked her phone, it was thirty minutes past nine. "9:30."

The brunette groaned. "I don't want to get up." Emma chuckled. "But I guess I have to." She sat up, stretching her arms out, not noticing Emma's eyes bulging from her head. When she opened her eyes and saw the blonde staring at her like that, she mumbled, "What?"

Emma's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Um…your, uh…" she cleared her throat. "Your shirt," she looked away, covering her eyes, but secretly wanting to look. "Um…boobage." she pointed with her free hand.

Regina looked down, indeed finding her breast over the top of her shirt. She blushed, fixing herself. "Whoops. All better." she retorted coolly. Emma peered from her hand slowly. "It's okay Emma, you can look now." Emma let out a sigh of relief. "You know, you might as well get used to seeing me in all my glory or partially. Come next year when we will have no choice to see each other. We might as well stop acting like children." Regina stood to her feet, continuing to stretch. "Besides, we're both girls. We have the same body mechanics."

Well, that is true, Emma thought. "Do you have any plans for the day?" She asked as she put on her glasses.

"Mother and I were planning a picnic today, so I should probably go ahead and get going. Do you think I can bring these home?" she pulled at her pajamas. "I'll wash them and bring them back, scouts honor." she smiled.

"Yeah, sure. How about breakfast first? My mom makes the best buttermilk pancakes! You have to try some!"

"Well…"

"Pleaaassseeee." Emma begged, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"Well, if you insist."

"Yes!" she gloated. "Come on, let's see if she's awake."

When they made their way downstairs, David was in his rocking chair reading the newspaper and Mary Margret was taking some breakfast food out of the refrigerator. "Morning rents!" Emma announced, causing everyone to look at her questionably. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Rents?" David jeered. "I see how much we mean to you." grinning from ear to ear.

"How was the prom sweetie?" Her mother asked, starting to crack eggs into a bowl.

"It was okay. Regina taught me how to dance!" she jammed and elbow into her friends side. "Right Gina?"

She did NOT just call me Gina! She frowned at Emma. "I did Mrs. Blanchard. Emma is quite the dancer."

"Please, call me Mary." she stated as she poured water into the bowl with the pancake batter. "I'm about to start making a big breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, beacon, biscuits; the works! I hope you all are hungry!"

"Yes! I was just coming down here to ask you for some! But now I'm even more excited for your big breakfast."

"Is she always this happy in the morning?" Regina whispered, Emma nodded approvingly.

"This is nothing. You should see her on Christmas. She basically sings the whole house awake." Both girls giggled as David eyed them curiously. He had never seen his daughter smile like that before, it make his heart swell with joy.

After everyone ate breakfast, which went way better than Emma thought, she bid her friend farewell and would see her Monday. Graham had texted her telling her to meet him at the park at noon. She quickly took a shower before putting on some jeans and a school t-shirt.

When she got to the park, she took a deep breath. She really wasn't sure what to expect…she really didn't even want to see him. After the monstrosity that happened at the prom, she really didn't want be around him. When she got out of her car, he turned to smile at her. He went to give her a hug, but she stiffened. "Are you okay Em?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she huffed. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about us. I wanted to possibly give you a chance." Taking his hand into hers. "I've been doing some thinking and…when I saw the way you looked last night and then they way you and Regina were dancing…I don't know, I guess I just got kind of jealous."

Emma's jaw was to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She should be over the moon right now. Jumping and screaming in joy…and yet; she only stood there with shock in her eyes with guilt in her heart. After a small pause, Emma spoke. "So let me get this straight…you got jealous because Regina and I were dancing together? Why does it matter to you? Didn't you just say you didn't like me?"

"Like I said, I did a lot of thinking after you left and when I got home." he scratched the back of his neck. Honestly, it did make him a bit jealous. He wasn't use to Emma getting that kind of attention from someone else. "I'm not saying that we need to be your boyfriend and you my girlfriend…lets just to see what happens. All I can is give it a chance, right?" Emma didn't know what to do. This was her dream! This was how it was supposed to have been a month or so ago. The thought soured her mood.

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" he shook his head completely befuddled. "You just said not too long ago that you wanted to be with me and at the prom you ran off when I didn't kiss you! What…what is going on?" he cross his arms in his letterman jacket, patiently waiting her response.

Her insides were pushing and pulling her in all different directions. She did want this, but not with Regina in the mix…after her first orgasm with another person and nothing really happened, she didn't know what the hell to do. This was the moment she had been waiting for; was it too late? "Maybe friends with benefits? Like kissing, holding hands, and cuddling? I'm not ready to jump in bed or anything."

Graham let out an explosive laugh. "Oh God no, I know you're not!" she shot daggers at him. "Not that you wouldn't know or anything…well, you might. I don't know. But I agree with you. Friends with benefits works for me." Emma smiled at him genuinely as she peered down at her. He caressed her cheek lightly. However, her stomach was in knots. Already this felt completely different. "Shall we rectify this situation?" he grinned. Emma nodded, apathetically, not very excited as she should have been. He leaned in and planted a, what Graham thought to be soft, kiss onto her lips. _This is definatly not what I thought._ He continued kissing Emma, his scruffy facial hair against hers made her face itch. This kiss had nothing on what she and Regina shared and it certainly wasn't as dreamy as she expected it to be.

When it finally ended, Emma couldn't have been more relived. She wiped her mouth to get the wetness off her lips. He started at Emma with bewilderment. "Wow, that was great." he breathed. "Much better than I thought."

Emma offered a smile as she backed away, trying desperately not to give away her feelings. _I think confused doesn't even cover it anymore,_ she thought. _What am I going to do now?_ She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Graham pulling her into an embrace. He was warm…almost too warm for her comfort. It was probably caused by the extra hair on his chest that she felt through his shirt when she pressed herself against him. "This is nice." she croaked. "Wanna go get a milkshake?" changing the subject, trying to figure out a way of the embrace.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Wow something really changed with him. "Take my car?"

"Nah, I'll drive. See you there." She wiggled her way out of his arms to her yellow 2000 Volkswagen bug and waved. When she sat down in the drivers seat, her head fell forward onto the steering wheel. "Oh God, what am I doing?"

At Granny's they ordered their regular order of burgers and fries with two large chocolate shakes. It felt somewhat the same, yet different. Graham paid much more attention to her than he had in the past. It was different. If this would have happened a month ago, she would have been ecstatic; but something changed inside Emma. Something she was unfamiliar with…lust. Curiosity peaked her interest as Graham began enthralling himself into conversation about senior year. She knew what it felt like to be in love…she was in love with Graham…Right? Yet, it didn't feel quite the same as it did not that long ago. Instead, she wanted to be with Regina. She wondered if she would do the same things as Graham was doing, talk about the same things or would it be completely different.

With everything that happened within the past twenty-four hours, Emma's body was on a high. Her libido was buzzing with interest and wanted to know more…she wanted to feel more. She started day dreaming about what it would be like to see Regina naked…how she would feel against her and inside her. She knew it was wrong…well…to her, it felt that way. The only other normalcy she thought was straight. Which is what she thought she was. But, things were changing now and her inquisitive interest was not sated. Emma's mind wondered into last night when Regina was pressed against her, thrusting her hips into her core. It had felt so heavenly! The way she looked at her when her orgasm came crashing down, made her heart lunge into her throat. Then she wondered, into dangerous territory…how Regina felt when she never got her release.

"Emma are you listening to me?" Graham questioned, waving a hand in front of Emma's face before popping a fry into his mouth. Her face was a vibrant red, trying to shake her thoughts away, she peering into his deep blue eyes. "You okay there chief? You look flustered."

"Yeah," she huffed. "I'm fine, I just think I'm gonna head home though. I just remembered I have some homework to do." she lied. She needed to see Regina. "I'll talk to you later." she stood rapidly, slamming some leftover cash from her allowance. He gave a confused gaze before shaking his head with a chuckle.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

There was no answer. Emma was starting to feel ridiculous. _Oh shit, that's right! She was going on a picnic with her mom. Fuck!_ She thought. Just as she turned, the door opened.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina rasped. When Emma turned around, she noticed she had changed into a grey and black wool skirt with black tights and a black cami, her hair pushed back from her plaid headband. She looked amazing. There was no more denying it. Emma Swan had the hots for Regina Mills.

"Oh, um…" her words failing her as her eyes raked up the brunette's body. "I-I thought you were supposed to go on a picnic with your mom?" taking a step closer.

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "She got called to the hospital." Emma stepped even closer, noticing the music playing in the background.

 _"I don't wanna be angry no more_

 _You're the one who could never stand for this_

 _So when you tell me that you love me no for sure_

 _I don't want to be lonely anymore."_

"I didn't know you were a Rob Thomas fan." trying to change the subject. _Well, I'm here now, can't turn back now. Buck up Swan!_ There was something about Regina that made her feel brave. "So, your mom isn't home?"

"Yeah, he's another one of my favorite artist." Regina glanced at Emma, noticing something a spark in her eyes. "And no, she isn't." She continued to glare at the blonde in front of her. "Emma, not that I'm delighted to see you, but…I'm trying to finish up some-"

Regina didn't get a chance to finished her sentence or her thought. Pink lips came crashing into her, shoving her into the foyer of the mansion. Emma gripped Regina's toned biceps, shoving her against the door, slamming it shut in the process. Oh yes, this is what it's supposed to feel like, she thought. Regina wanted to shove her off of her and ask what the meaning of this was, but the blonde's mouth felt too good to say anything. She was in a rather foul mood today when she came home. First, no release, then her mom was called away to the hospital. Emma took charge of Regina, placing hot, wet kisses along her neck, licking up to her ear, erupting a moan from the brunette. "Emma!" she gasped as Emma began running her hands up and down her sides, grabbing a handful of Regina's ass before picking up a leg, scratching the outside of her thigh. "EMMA!" She screamed.

"I-I want to make you feel good." the blonde rasped. "I want you to come for me. You were left high and dry last night." As she was saying all this, she had no idea how to make her feel good. She just knew from what she saw in movies and from what she read from romance novels. They stared at each other for a heated moment before Regina grabbed Emma's wrist, dragging her to the couch, then throwing her down.

 _Is this it? Am about to lose my v-card?_ The blonde thought as Regina jumped onto her lap. _No. This is about Regina's pleasure…that's not the same thing…is it?_ Her racing thoughts came to a solid halt when Regina began to grind on Emma's jeans, her skirt hiking up to her waist. When the leggings became too warm, she extracted them from her body. "Are you hot Em-ma?"

"Y-yes. Very."

"Take off your pants." Regina demanded as she moved to the side to help pull off the denim. When she landed back in Emma's laps, they both let out a breath of relief. Regina leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to come so hard on your leg." When Emma was about to question, she placed a single digit over her lips. "Shh, this is about what I want, and I want to fuck myself this way, do you understand?" _she's so…so…goddamn sexy!_ "I want you to feel me on you. My wetness." she husked. Emma nodded, her mouth hanging open, hands gripping her hips. Regina moved the thin fabric aside, slowly lowering herself onto Emma's strong leg. Both let out a breathy moan.

"Jesus! You're so wet." Emma heaved, feeling the slightly scratchy hair on her core. She reveled in it for a moment before her attention went to the brunette's face.

"Because of you." Regina began rolling her hips, her hands fisting into Emma's hair. Her tongue begging for entrance, which was granted. Their tongues swirled around before Regina began sucking on it softly, which made Emma groan in pleasure, flexing her fingers deeper into her ass cheeks. She's so soft. She felt her next move was ridiculous, but she did it anyway and slapped her. Regina jumped, baring into her eyes darkly.

"Did I do something wrong?" her nerves jittered.

"No, do it again." Commanding more than asking. Emma did it again, making a loud pop throughout the living room. Regina began thrusting faster until she started sliding from her essence. Emma's short nails digging into her skin was painfully delicious. Which was new for Regina, but she never wanted this feeling to end. She bucked and bucked until her orgasm ripped through her violently. Her hand rushing to her needy clit, rubbing furiously, climaxing higher and harder. "OH FUCK EMMA!"

"Fuck Regina!" Emma whispered. She needed so do something. So lost in the moment, she thought of what she did when she masturbated, how her fingers pumped in and out of her. Feeling bolder than before, she slid one hand over her thigh and greedily entered Regina. Both of their eyes shot up, one in pleasure, one is surprise. "Regina, you're drenched!" Her core was tight and velvety. It was the sexiest thing she had ever experienced.

"Oh God, Emma, don't stop. Please don't fucking stop." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began rolling her hips onto nimble fingers. "Faster." she begged. Emma gave her what she needed, she pumped in and out of Regina's steaming hot core until another orgasm ripped violently through her. Her hand cramped momentarily before the brunette climbed off of her. She stared at the thick essence that coated her fingers. Just as Emma was about to bring them to her lips, Regina took them from her, popping them into her mouth, sucking hard, moaning at her taste. "Mmm, you don't get to taste, love." she moaned again, making sure no evidence was on her digits. "You need to be mine to taste me." _Oh, God. Then let me be yours! Fuck that was hot!_ Regina leaned back into the cool couch, smirking in victory.

"Shit that was hot." Emma breathed, trying to breath normally.

"Yes, yes it was."


	8. In the Summertime

As the end of junior year progressed into summer, the three friends were never apart. Every summer Jefferson and his mother would go visit their family in California. Almost always, Jefferson would come back with crazy stories about his aunts and uncles, and of course, his late night sneak outs to the local gay clubs.

Throughout the summer, Emma, Regina and Graham would spend their time either at the park, movies, or at Granny's. Regina had even become good friends with Ruby. When Emma told Regina that her and Graham were somewhat dating, she didn't speak to Emma for about a week. Emma thought it was because she didn't want to lose her best friend….but in Regina's mind, she was incredibly jealous. She wanted Emma to herself; just when she thought she had won Emma over, he swooped in. She could tell Emma was only with him because she was 'experimenting'. As she had every right to do…but; she wanted her, in ever sense of the word. After a week of not speaking to Emma, she devised a little plan, she was going to win Emma Swan over by the end of the summer…and if not the summer, by senior year.

Emma could tell something was going on with Regina, however, if she were being completely honest, she liked all the attention. She was a nobody. So when all of this attention started happening to her, she was swooned. She didn't want to chose, which, she knew was incredibly selfish. It wasn't fair to either one of them and at the end of the day, she would need to pick with Graham or Regina.

One Sunday summer night, the trio went to the movies to see 'Batman Begins'. Graham was treating the girls as he went to the snack bar to grab the girls a large popcorn and three large drinks. Emma and Regina would be leaving for cheer camp in a week and he was about to go on summer vacation with his family to Florida tomorrow; so he wanted to do something special for the two of them.

As he was getting refreshments, Emma and Regina ran all the way to the top corner where there was three seats. Regina sat against the wall, Emma in the middle, then it would be Graham on the end. They watched the commercials as they made minor chit chat about how the advertisements were ridiculous. Just as the lights dimmed down, Graham made his way quickly to the seats, handing Regina her Diet Coke, Emma her Sprite, and plopped the popcorn in Emma's lap for everyone to share. As the previews for the upcoming movies, they munched on their snacks, pointing to which movies they wanted to see when they came out.

Just as the movie was starting, the three of them had downed half the container, Emma placed the popcorn on the floor as she crossed her leg over her knee. Graham had intertwined his hand in hers. Regina glanced the notion in the corner of her eye, which she then rolled them hazardously. Just as she was about to pick up her legs, and hold herself from barging out the theatre, she noticed Emma's hand on the side closest to her. She grinned to herself as an idea popped into her head. Ever so slowly, she moved her hand closer to Emma's. Her pinky brushing up against the blondes. She watched emerald eyes widen. Regina could tell she had her attention and flustered her quickly. She rubbed her pinky back and forth against hers for a moment to see if she would snatch her hand away, but she didn't. very slowly, Emma took Regina's hand in hers. The minor notion made Emma's core pulsate with desire. She wasn't sure why, but it did. She even wondered if anyone could hear her heartbeat slamming against her chest. The way their fingers slowly grazed each other's fingertips made Emma more and more on edge. It felt so innocent, yet so seductive.

Suddenly, she felt herself freeze as Regina leaned to Emma's ear and whispered, "I'm cold. Can I borrow your jacket?" _No wonder I'm dying of heat_ , the blonde thought. Emma nodded as she unlaced her hands with the two, extracted her black zip-up jacket and handing it to Regina. Just when she thought she was going to put it on her, she covered her lap and offered half of her jacket to Emma. "I can share," the brunette husked, licking her lips. "Have some." The way she said that, made the blonde quake in her seat. She gathered her jacket into her lap as Regina went back to holding her hand. They stayed like that halfway through the movie before noticing Graham had fallen asleep. His head titled the other direction from Emma. Regina smirked, her hand began grazing up and down Emma's clad thigh. Emma hitched her breath as Regina continued her ministrations. The blonde wanted to ask her to stop, that this wasn't the right time, but, once again, her words faltering as her body betrayed her. Higher and higher the brunette went, lightly squeezing her inner thigh. Emma turned to Regina, her breath choking in her lungs, Regina's eyes black with lust, yet something more. The brunette leaned into her ear and whispered, "What's wrong Em-ma? Scared your boyfriend is going to wake up?" _The way she said that_! She just couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. "I bet if I were to dip my fingers into your panties, I'd find you drenched… _for me_." _Oh God!_ Emma so desperately wanted to respond, but only found her breath labored. A single digit ran up the slit of Emma's pants ever so lightly. The way her breath was on her neck, her finger teasing her ever so tortuously…it was too much. "I know if you were to place your hand between my skirt, you'd find me wet for you." She glanced at the sleeping teen one last time before sliding her hand over her thigh, but the brunette stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah. Not everyone gets what they want." the brunette placed her hand back, holding it there, lacing her fingers with her. "Mmm, but if you were mine Emma," her finger grazed slower than before over her core, then cupping her sex in her hand, making Emma jump and gasp quietly. "I'd show you how wet you make me." she let her core go, about to lean back in her chair. However, Emma wasn't having it. She gripped her by the shirt, pulling her back.

"P-please d-don't stop talking." Emma pleaded.

"Talking? Why?" her tone had slightly changed.

"Regina please," her voice a bare whisper. "Keep telling me what you would do if I were yours."

Regina let out a throaty chuckle as she continued, her hand sliding up and down her thighs. "Why? Does my voice turn you on Emma?" her voice back to low and raspy. However, Emma nodded. This surprised the brunette a great deal, making her smile widen. "You like it when I talk to you like this don't you?" Again, a needy nod was the response she got. "Say it."

"Yes." she whispered as the brunette rubbed and scratched her thigh faster and harder, and harder. Sliding up to her core, grazing it lightly then back to her thigh. Emma was seeing stars, she had never felt this sort of teasing before.

"Mmm, you like that don't you baby?" _H.O.L.Y F.U.C.K._ The way Regina had whispered in her ear was enough to send Emma over the edge. She sounded so innocent as she somewhat made her voice change into a higher pitch as she nipped her ear. "You want me inside of you, talking dirty to you?" She knew Regina wasn't going to do that, but her talking to her like that…was enough to want her to send her over the edge. "Hmm? Tell me Emma." this time, Regina cupped her sex, giving it a few good squeezes. "I know you're wet for me. I can feel your heat through your jeans."

Emma's mouth opening wider and wider, eyes closing tightly shut, forgetting all about the damn movie. She gripped Regina's arm that was gripping her, holding her there, which made the brunette squeeze multiple times, as if she were massaging it. "Oh fuck! Gina! It's happ-" just as she was about to finish her sentence, her orgasm washed over her. Regina's eyes boring into the blonde, watching her climax. She eyed the boy quickly, making sure he was still asleep. She lunged forward, crashing her mouth onto her, engulfing the stifled moans into her mouth. Emma gripped her hair first, then her back, clawing her through her silk shirt. This was the second orgasm Regina had given Emma and she had barley touched the girl. _Two for me, zero for dipshit_. Emma didn't move when her orgasm took over, she stayed completely still, until the feeling left her body. Just as Emma was about to say something, the lights came back on and the movie was over. Emma jumped out of her seat, knocking over the leftover popcorn and bolting down the stairs and out of the theatre.

Graham awoken somewhat startled, rubbing his eyes as he watched the blonde run out of the theatre. He glanced over at Regina who stood up, stretching her arms out. "What's wrong with her?" he asked sleepily before rubbing his face. "Shit, I can't believe I fell asleep."

 _Thank God you did._ Regina smirked to herself. "I think the ending was too much for her. We better go check on her." He nodded as they both exited the theatre before finding a very flustered Emma Swan. Regina grinned proudly at herself as Graham tried to show concern. Emma waved her hand at him, as if he were acid.

"Just take me home."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep Em, I've just been tired." he pleaded to the frazzled blonde, but once again was met with flying hands.

"Oh my God, it isn't that just…take me home." Emma demanded as she opened up the car door, jumping in his Sports Jeep. She couldn't really give him an explanation, and just prayed he wouldn't push it anymore; which thankfully he didn't. He shrugged as he closed her door, then jumping into the drivers side. Meanwhile, Regina just sat in the backseat with pure pride and victory on her lips.

After that night, while he was on vacation, he texted Emma trying to apologize for whatever he did, but she wasn't having it. Eventually, she settled on the lie about him falling asleep and how she was looking forward to watching the movie with him. However, she couldn't have been farther from the truth. If anything, she learned that she wanted to be with Regina. She learned that Graham was not everything she had hoped it would be. He was extremely kind and the sweetest guy she had ever experienced, but, she knew who she wanted. The day before cheer camp was about to start, Emma called Graham.

"Hey babe, how are you?" he answered. Waves were crashing in the background from the beach.

"Hey, we need to talk." she retorted sternly.

"O-Okay. What's up?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Wh-what?!" his toned laced with hurt and shock before turning into anger. "You can't do what exactly?"

"This. Us. I just can't do it."

"Why? Because I fell asleep at the fucking movies?!" At this point, she heard him shuffle about away from people, assuming his parents. "Seriously Emma?!"

"Yeah. I mean, it isn't just that. It just isn't working out. I thought this was something I wanted, but it isn't. At least, not anymore."

"What the fuck."

"I mean…I'd like to be friends. We were better at that. Don't you think?" Emma asked anxiously. If she were being honest with herself, she didn't even want to kiss him. Over the summer, they had went on dates alone, but her mind was always elsewhere. She was trying to make this relationship work so desperately, but was working against her. She spent so many summer nights wishing she was with Regina instead of Graham, and it wasn't fair to him.

There was a long pause from Graham before he let out a hefty sigh. "You're right. I do feel like this summer has been off with us. I mean, we agreed to see where this was going to go. I thought it was going somewhere, but I'm not going to force you to stay with me."

 _He thought it was going somewhere?_ She thought. _I wasn't even all there, but okay!_ "I think we were better off as friends…don't you?"

Another sigh came from his end. "Yeah, I suppose. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you when I get back." Just before Emma was about to bid him goodbye, the call ended. Emma felt bad for him, because she knew his feelings was hurt. However, she felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders as she lay on her bed with a smile.

With two weeks left before the new school year, Emma and Regina went to a small campsite the school funded for the cheerleaders that week. They got their uniforms, learned the cheers, dances, and got the school football and basketball schedule for the semester. There was a big game in October against the schools rivals, the Rams of Deering High. It was going to be a bit of a drive for that one, but it was going to be an exciting game.

The week was probably the best time Emma had, had that entire summer. She couldn't wait to tell Jefferson all about it when she saw him at school. Other than Zelena being a complete bitch, the staff was incredibly friendly and the entire squad had spent half the night by the campfire, telling ghost stories and singing their favorite songs.

One night, after an intense day of Zelena on her case about not being loud enough or perfect enough, Emma snuck out of her cabin and made her way to the lake. She just needed to think about things, mainly about how senior year was going to play out. Her and Regina stayed in the same cabin, but on different ends of the room. Their bunks were assigned; but she noticed Emma was gone when she had gotten up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. As soon as she realized she was missing, she snuck out as well, seeing her sitting by the lake in the distance.

By the time she had made it to her, Emma was laying on her back with her hands behind her head and eyes closed. She smiled to herself before she made herself known. "Swan, what are you doing?" Causing the blonde to jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Regina!" A hand hovering over Emma's chest. "Let a girl know next time! Shit!" Regina let out a throaty chuckle before sitting next to her on the grass.

"What are you doing out here so late?" the brunette inquired.

"I could ask you the same." Emma quirked an eyebrow, Regina shoving her with her hand smirking. "Just thinking. I have a feeling senior year is going to be the best year yet."

"I feel the same way." Regina retorted with a slight sigh. The was a momentary paused before she continued. "Are you okay? I know Zelena was harsh on you today."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fucking bitch. She acts like I'm a fucking idiot. If it weren't for Ruby pulling me aside to calm me down, I probably would have knocked her lights out."

Another chuckle came from the brunette. "I could tell. You're doing a great job. I never knew you were so strong. You make a great base."

Emma beamed at that statement. "I'm trying." Emma glanced out at the lake before she saw Regina stand up and removing her navy t-shirt shirt as she threw it on the ground. As her beige bra pushing up her taut breast, Emma couldn't help but stare. "Uh, Regina…what are you doing?"

"Going swimming." Then shimmying her short black shorts off, then plucking her bra off. "It's too hot out here and I need to cool off. Wanna join me?"

"Uhh…um…" the blonde stammered. She couldn't take her eyes off of her body.

"Oh come on Emma, live a little!" This was the first time Regina had realized Emma was seeing her in just about all her glory. She bent over, pulling the blonde to her feet.

"Regina! What if we get caught?!" She hissed.

"We won't if you keep quiet. Now, take off your clothes Swan. In the water you go."

Emma slowly, with nimble fingers removed the same attire she had as Regina's, but she wasn't wearing a bra, which made both teenagers blush in the moonlight, however, a lustful gaze slightly overtook Regina's face. The brunette was trying incredibly hard not to show her arousal, but was failing miserably. In slow synchronization, both of them removed their panties. Both gazing at each other in all of their naked glory before Emma ran into the water when Regina's eyes on her was becoming too much. The water was not as warm as in the day, but it felt so nice on her skin since she had been outside all afternoon.

Regina plunged in after her, swimming up beside her. Both girls laughed as they began splashing water at each other. Their laughter turned into silence when they intertwined their fingers trying to push another down in the water. They both smiled at each other before slowing their motions down, staring at each other. Emma's eyes flashed to Regina's perky, full breast then back to her eyes. Her wet hair was slick back and her amber eyes shinning brightly in the night. Emma hadn't told Regina that she wasn't with Graham anymore, but she was waiting for the right moment. Just as she was about to confess, Regina backed her up to a large rock, pressing her body against the blondes'. "See something you like?"

"I do." she whispered. Regina leaned in, her plump lips lingering over pink. "Regina?" she started. "I…I want you to take my virginity." Surprise took over the brunettes face, backing up slightly to look in her eyes.

"Y-you do? But aren't you with-"

"No. I ended things before we came here. I realized I was being selfish and unfair. And…I want you to be my first. Not just some experiment."

"You didn't want Graham to be your…you know…first?"

"I-I thought I did, but you and I have something…I don't know…unique? Maybe even special." Emma couldn't stop the word vomit coming from her mouth. "I just want you."

With that being said, Regina dipped her head into Emma's mouth. Kissing her deep and passionately. "Okay baby, I'll be your first." she whispered in the most tender voice. "Let me show you what-" she was going to say love, but it was way too soon for that. "It's like to be made love to." She continued kissing her tenderly, letting her hands roam her body, settling on her small breast, cupping them in her hands. Emma's breath hitched in her mouth before she moved to her neck, licking her neck. Emma wrapped a leg around the other girls waist, pulling her closer. Regina kissed her way down to her breast, gently flicking her tongue on her sensitive nipples. Emma leaned her head against the rock, relishing in the sensation she was receiving. She tangled her fingers into her brown locks before she made her way to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. When Regina kissed her way back up, she looked Emma in the eyes, one hand gripping her neck, the other tracing her abdominals. "A-are you ready? Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I don't think I can go without your touch for much longer. Please Regina." she begged. Emma had never felt like this before, handled with such care. It made her heart swell.

"Okay darling. It may hurt, but only for a moment. Just let me know if it's too much." Emma nodded as Regina slid a single digit into her slick, hot core. Emma gasped, it wasn't nearly as painful as she had anticipated, it just felt like she did when she masturbated. Regina gasped when she entered her. "Oh, Emma. You're so tight and wet." she whispered in awe. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she whispered. "You can add another finger if you want."

Regina scoffed slightly. "You tell me, can you handle it? You are _really_ tight Emma."

"Please Regina." She took a deep breath as she felt her enter another digit. This time it hurt slightly, her short nails bore into wet skin. Regina paused, regarding her intently and cautiously. "It's okay. I'll be okay. Don't stop." Regina slowly began pumping in and out of her tight core. Emma bit her lip, getting used to the new sensation. The more she pumped, the more relaxed she felt. Regina leaned into the nape of her neck, whispering sweet nothings.

"You're so beautiful Emma. You're so wet for me. Even now, I can tell your wetness apart from the water."

"Talk dirty to me Regina, I love your voice."

Regina sniffed once more before she began speaking again, picking up the pace of her fingers. "You like it when I talk like this Emma?" the blonde gasped, her arm starting to scratch her wet back. "I love how I'm the only one that can do this to you. It makes me so wet."

"Oh God!"

"Mmm, the way your pussy is clenching for me is turning me on so much. I love how I make you come without even touching you. I wonder what will happen now that I am actually inside of you?" Emma began to buck against her fingers, her orgasm rising with need. It wasn't going to be much longer now. "Mmm, does that feel good?"

"Fuck yes! Fuck! You feel so good!" Emma breathed. "Faster! P-please!" Regina obeyed the command and quickened her pace, feeling her walls continue to clench and unclench around her. Something told her she was about to come.

"Come for me, Emma." As if on cue, Emma unraveled around her. Her arms flying everywhere, behind her head gripping the rock, then back to Regina's back, bucking wildly. She began to scream, but Regina hushed her with her mouth. She felt Emma's essence coat her fingers, wanting to taste her, but knew it wouldn't be on her fingers when she were to pull out.

As Emma's orgasm climbed down, she was about to extract herself from Emma, but she stopped her. "Just a while longer." Regina smiled at her, keeping her fingers there until she nodded that she was ready. As soon as she exited Emma, she felt empty. The blonde pulled her into an embrace. "Wow, that was better than anything I've ever felt."

"Yes, yes it was." she smiled. "I can't wait to properly make love to you…that is if you let me."

"That isn't it?" Emma blushed. "There's more than one way?"

Regina giggled at her innocence. "Yes Emma, there is."

"C-can I make love to you?"

"Now?"

"If you want me to. I'm not sure what to do, but-"

"Yes you do. You did when you came to my house. Just do that again."

Emma flipped her around against the rock, both smirking at each other. Emma kissed her gently, grasping her breast into her hands, erupting a moan from the brunette. Regina grabbed one of her hands, bringing her hand down to her core. "I-I need you Emma. I need to feel you inside me again." she whispered. Emma slowly curled her fingers inside of Regina, causing her to lunge forward into the blondes' arms. "Yes! Just like that! Oh, Emma!" Emma continued to curl her fingers in a come hither motion, making Regina buck. "Suck on my nipples! Please!" Emma brought her lips to her dusky nipples, nipping them then swirling around them. Regina hissed at the bites, but it felt so good. "Flick faster. Please!" faster and faster the blonde went, curling harder and faster. The brunettes walls squeezing against her made her core wet all over again. She didn't stop until Regina fisted wet blonde hair, her orgasm taking over her body. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck!" she whispered in a high pitched tone. Just as they stood their, trying to catch their breath, they heard a voice come from the cabin. They were quickly pulled out of their post love making embrace, swimming apart from one another. "C-come on. L-lets get back." Regina could barley get her words out. "Before we get caught." Emma nodded as they quickly put their clothes back on before running and sneaking back into their cabin bunks…which was just in the nick of time, because their cheer counselor in charge for their cabin, Ingrid, had just walked in.

"Up and adam ladies! We have a lot to do this morning! Be ready in five minutes!" she shouted cheerfully.

"But Ingrid, the sun isn't even out! It's five in the morning!" Ruby whined.

Where we really gone that long? Regina thought. "You can thank whoever decided to sneak out for this lovely wake up call. They must want everyone to be up at this hour too. Now wake up!"

Every single girl in the cabin groaned ferociously before rolling out of their bunks. Emma and Regina glanced at each other guiltily, but a smile hid behind their expression. _This is going to be a long day._


	9. The Pool Party

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know in the reviews! :D**

As senior year began, Graham somewhat stayed away from the girls and Jefferson. Emma knew he was mad at her, but, she was happy with who she was with. She had who she needed. He would get his head out of his ass sooner or later. Nevertheless, he was so wrapped up in football, he didn't really have time to hang out after school either. But, neither did the girls. They had cheer practice every day after school, then added homework.

When Emma told Jefferson about Regina, he basically came out of his skin with excitement.

"Oh my God! You better tell me everything!" he squealed as he looped his arm into Emma's. "Granny's after school?"

"Jefferson, I can't remember? Practice. Then homework!" Emma groaned.

He sighed dramatically, before Regina joined them in the hall with Ruby. "Hey, I have an idea!" Ruby chimed. "My grandmother is going out of town next weekend, I was thinking of throwing a pool party!"

"That's a brilliant idea Rubes!"

"Ew, don't call me that!" the leggy brunette retorted with a smirk.

"Aren't you tired of the sun and water? I would want to be inside." Emma jeered. "I'm ready for cold weather and bonfires."

"Unlike everyone is this ghost town, I want to look alive and not like a vampire. Don't be jealous of my awesome tan!" The three girls let out a hearty laugh. "You be sure I'll be there. I don't know about little miss sunshine over here, but definatly count me in!"

"I'm sure she just needs convincing." Regina elbowed her side, erupting more laughter.

"Oh my God! I am going to go! Jesus! I'm just giving you guys a hard time!"

The bell rang as the all parted ways, Jefferson shouted. "We are still talking later Emma!" As he entered his first period class across the hall while the girls parted ways into their classes. Emma rolling her eyes with a huge grin on her face as she entered her English class.

As the day went on, all Emma could think about was the pool party. She wondered who would be invited, so she texted Regina; which she never really did very often. Half the time they would chat online.

 **Emma: So, who do u thnk will be the prty?**

She really didn't think Regina would respond, but she did rather quickly.

 **Regina: OMG your spelling is terrible**

Emma scoffed before responding. **Lol. Do u thnk it will be a lot?**

Another buzz. **I cannot talk to you like this. We will talk at lunch.**

Emma let out a small chuckle before she was called on by her English teacher to answer a question about a book she didn't read on her summer reading list. Oops.

When they saw each other at lunch, Jefferson told them that he wasn't going to be able to sit with them today because, he wanted to finish his homework before they got out of school today; which most likely wasn't going to happen, but Emma let it slide anyway, she would find out about where he was really going later. Regina and Emma sat at their usual table outside. Emma pulled out leftover chicken salad with crackers, while Regina dug into her leftover lasagna. "So, what were you saying in your text? I could barley read it." Regina played. "I don't understand why everyone text like that. Yeah, it may be shorter but it seriously bothers me."

"Well, we all don't have a fancy phones like you your majesty!" Emma joked, plucking a cracker crumb at the brunette, which caused her to raise her eyebrow in the most regal way.

"It's common English grammar, not fancy cellphone technology!" she giggled. "But I'm sure half the school."

Emma nodded for a moment, eyes somewhat bulging. "I don't know how I'd feel about half the school seeing me naked. I've never really gone to parties before."

"What?!" Regina shrieked.

"I mean, I've always been sort of a loner. Not to mention involved with my schoolwork. I never really had time for a social life."

"Oh, well, you are certainly going to Ruby's party next Friday. You are not missing it!"

Emma gave a smile at Regina before Ruby plopped down beside them. "Hey guys! I thought I heard my name."

Regina chuckled. "Because you did. I was just informing Emma that she has to go to your pool party because she's never really been to one."

Ruby's hazel eyes bulged from her head. "You've never been to a party before?!"

"Oh my God. The last party I went to was for my mom's friend Archie when he got his Ph.D. And that was in like…I don't know, eighth grade."

In unison, both brunettes uttered, "You're going."

Later that evening, after practice was over, she got a call from Jefferson. She rolled her eyes as she was just ending her homework for her math class. "Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"Now that I know you're home, spill!"

"Where did you really go at lunch? You never do homework at school. Answer me that and then I'll tell you." she grinned.

"Ugh, fine. So, do you remember that guy I met up with at prom? The exchange student from Australia, Killian."

"Vaguely. The most I remember about him was all the eyeliner he wore and his black leather jacket. Why? Didn't he move back?"

"Well, we actually started talking over the summer. We e-mailed each other a lot, trying to get to know each other. Because, well…at prom we hooked up."

Emma nearly dropped the phone, her jaw falling to the floor. "OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!"

She heard her friend laugh out loud. "I could have sworn I told you!"

"I would have remembered that tid bit of information, trust me! Anyway! So, you've been e-mailing him?"

"Yes, and today he called me, which my mom is totally going to kill me about, saying that he wanted me to come stay with him for two weeks or so after I graduate! Or, even around New Years."

"Holy fuck Jefferson, that's awesome! How was he when…you know?"

"Oh my God, AMAZING! It was the best sex I'd ever had in my life!"

Emma was the one to let out a good hard laugh this time. "Well, I'm happy for you, I really am. I hope it works out."

"Me too, I really like him! He is such a cool guy. A bit on the rebel side, but that's what attracts me to him." Her friend sounded really happy, which made Emma hum with joy. "Now, tell me what happened with you and Regina! And don't tell me 'nothing' because you were practically glowing today. Most I've ever seen you."

"Well…as I told you earlier, me and Regina are kinda a thing now." Jefferson squealed. "I…I finally had sex…with her."

"SHUT UP?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yes, seriously."

"Oh, honey you better spill that right now. How was it?! Was it everything you had imagined? Better, worse, boring? Details, details!"

"You are such a horn dog!" they both chuckled. "It was amazing. When Graham and I were dating, there was this one time at the movies she basically seduced me with him RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" He gasped over the phone. "Jefferson…before we had even had sex, she had made me…you know…without even touching me….TWICE!"

"OH MY GOD! She made you come without even touching you?!"

"Yes!" she whispered. "God, please don't say anything to her!"

"You know I can keep a secret love, I promise. But holy hell Swan! She must really do it for you! And right next to Graham?!"

"I know right?! I was so scared he was going to wake up, but that's what made it so hot. But, our first time was at camp a few weeks ago. It was actually really romantic. She was sweet, and caring, and made sure I was comfortable. Not to mention we were under the stars in the lake."

"Awe, honey! That's like from a movie! I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too. I really like her Jefferson. I wouldn't say love, but she makes me feel like I've never felt before. Not even with Graham. It's so different."

"That really is great Emma. You deserve so much happiness."

"Thanks Jeff." Just as Emma was about to get off the phone, she was getting another call, from Regina. "Oh hey, I gotta go. She's actually calling me now!"

"Ek! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

As soon as he said goodbye, she switched to Regina's call. "Hey Regina, what-"

"Open your window." she whispered.

"What?"

"Now, before I fall." Confused, Emma ran to her window, pulling back her curtains, to see Regina sitting in a tree. Before she could question her, Regina spoke, "Come on!" Emma quickly lifted her window and with an outreached hand, she pulled her in. She was changed into a pair of jeans and a violet t-shirt, whereas before she was in her cheer practice uniform.

"Well, hi!" Emma grinned. "What are you doing-" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, plump lips were on her in an instant. She wrapped her hands around Regina's waist as the brunette wrapped her hands around Emma's neck. Regina licked her bottom lip before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it hard. Emma whimpered in pleasure before backing her up against the window, cupping her ass through her jeans. Regina smirked into the kiss, before entering her mouth with her tongue. Both hummed at the sensation briefly before the kiss came to an end. "Woah. I'm not complaining but what was that for?"

"I was on my way home from Granny's and I wanted to see you…I missed you." Regina's eyes kept flickering between her eyes and lips. Regina had this soft smile on her face that Emma never wanted to forget, all she could do was stare, capturing this moment. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly.

"You. You just look so beautiful. I don't ever want to forget the way you look right now." Emma smiles as Regina licked her lips, casting her eyes down momentarily as a huge smile played across her face, slightly blushing. Emma's insides roared with admiration. "Wow, you are radiating, Regina."

"Because of you Emma. I've never felt this way for someone. I don't do stuff like this. This isn't like me."

"I know, I hope you never change." Emma smiled as she pulled the brunette in for another tender kiss. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I wish I could love, but, I promised my mother I would bring her back a chicken sandwich with fruit. I just…really wanted to see you. Chat with you later?"

"Always." they smiled at each other one last time before the blonde pulled her into a hug with a kiss on the cheek. She watched the brunette climb down the tree and run to her car. For the first time in her life, she really felt like she was in love.

The following weekend, Emma showed up at Ruby's house wearing a small baby blue bikini, covered up with short blue jeans shorts and a white muscle shirt. When she knocked on the door, she was met by the leggy brunette in a red. From the little she knew about Ruby, it was that her grandmother took custody of her when she was a child because her parents were drug addicts. Her grandmother owned Granny's diner, so she knew her grandmother pretty well. She only knew Ruby from school and would see her working at the diner time to time. "Hey Ruby, how's it going?" Emma smiled, pushing her off brand aviators up her nose.

"Hey Emma! You look great! Come on in! Everyone's in the back swimming! I was just coming in to grab a few drinks for everyone!" she pepped as Emma entered the small home. "I'm glad you made it, I was worried you would bail. You are the last one to show up after all." she bent over in the refrigerator, grabbing a few local beers, Emma adverted her eyes quickly.

"Is that so? I thought it was at three?"

"Yeah, but, everyone showed around two since it's really hot today." she closed the door with her hip. "But, you're here anyway, and I'm really glad you made it!" Ruby smiled sincerely at the blonde before nodding her head to the back door. "Come on, it's gonna be a great day!"

When they made it outside, Emma's eyes widened at the amount of people. It was half of the seniors in Ruby's backyard. She searched for Regina before finding her playing chicken with Graham and a few other people in their class. She looked like she was having a great time, until she turned her head, regarding Emma from across the pool. Emma waved awkwardly before Regina fell off of Graham's shoulders. From what she saw of Regina, she was in a green and white plaid bikini…she look incredible.

Regina swam to Emma, placing her arms on the hot concrete before splashing water on it. "Well, look who finally showed. I was starting to get worried you wouldn't show." She smirked. "You look hot." she licked her lips. "Come on, get in. the water's great." There was something in the tone of her voice that made her shake on the inside.

Emma smirked, not saying a word. Ever so slowly she pulled off her tank top, then shimmied out of her shorts. The look on Regina's face was priceless. Emma kept her sunglasses on before cannonballing into the pool beside Regina. When she came up for air, Regina was shooting daggers at her. "What? You told me to come in." she smirked. "You didn't lie, the water is fantastic."

Before the brunette could say anything, Graham swam up to them. "Hey Em! You look great!" He smiled. Emma was taken aback. This was the first time he had spoken to her in weeks. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Thanks."

"Wanna play chicken with us? You and Regina verses me and Ruby!"

If it weren't for already being so hot, he would have seen Emma blush furiously. "Sure. Why not." Emma responded quickly.

"Awesome! Let's go!"

As soon as Graham swam away, Regina turned to Emma and whispered, "You're so going to pay for that."

"Pay for what?!" the blonde baffled, which only made the brunette laugh.

"You'll see." she winked. "Come on, get on my shoulders."

Once they were in the shallow end, she easily laced her legs over Regina's shoulders. Regina came up for air, gripping her thighs. _Oh no, this was a terrible idea_ , Emma thought. _She knows I can't handle her hands on my thighs. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Ruby hopped onto Graham's shoulder and the instantly began chicken fighting. They laughed loudly, trying to make one of them fall over, but when Regina flexed her fingers into her skin, Emma screamed, grabbing onto Ruby as they both fell in the water.

When Emma came up, she splashed Regina. "You just had to tickle me didn't you!" She huffed. "I almost had her!" she sounded like a child, which made Regina laugh even harder.

"I wasn't trying to, I was just trying to get a better grip on you!" the brunette smirked wickedly, knowing exactly what she was doing. "I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back." she announced. As Emma watched her make her exit from the pool, swaying her hips to her towel to try off before entering the house. She noticed the way Graham was staring at her and it made her blood boil. He was so busy paying attention to her, he didn't even see her exit the pool, practically running after Regina.

Once inside, she followed the damp footprints into Ruby's bedroom, tossing her sunglasses on her bed. There were pictures of boy bands all over the walls and collages of the cheer squad over the years. She continued walking into her cracked bathroom door, where she found Regina, but she wasn't using the bathroom. She was sitting on the sink, her legs spread wide as her hand was going to town through her bikini shorts. Her head was tilted back, eyes tightly shut, and mouth gaped; letting out soft moans. Emma stood there in complete shock, feet glued to the floor. She seemed frozen in time, until she heard Regina moan her name. Emma immediately stepped in, closing and locking the door.

"I thought you'd never show up." she moaned. Her lust eyes opened slightly. "Come here. Now." Emma complied, as Regina pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss. She kissed her like this is exactly what she needed. It was like an explosion had come over her. "Inside me. Go inside me." she demanded. Once more, she complied, desperately shoving her hand into her bottoms, then entering her with two fingers easily. Both girls moaned into each others mouths. "Oh yes!"

Something burst inside of Emma. Something she hadn't experienced since the day she showed up at Regina's house and attacked her. She needed her orgasm. The blonde quickly pumped in and out of the brunette relentlessly. Regina wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer, bucking her hips with each thrust of her fingers. Emma began to kiss and nip at Regina's neck. The brunette let out breathy gasps of air as she pulled Emma's hair. There was a passion between them in that moment that was indescribable. Faster and faster Emma went until she felt Regina's walls clench around her. "Fuck yes!" Emma groaned in her ear. "Come for me baby." Regina tossed her head back, muffling a scream through her hand.

Just as Emma slowed her pace, easing her way of Regina, she noticed her fingers coated with thick essence. While Regina was trying to recover from her orgasm, Emma brought her fingers to her lips and quickly put them into her mouth. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted. It was thick, sweet, and somewhat bitter. She hummed in approval just as Regina opened her eyes. Once more, the curious blonde was taken over by lust. She pulled Regina's bottoms down to her ankles, before kneeling on the bathroom mat. "Emma, what are you-AH!" She slowly began licking up and down the brunette's swollen lips. She had no idea what she was doing, but she wanted to taste more of what was on her fingers. "Mmm, Em-ah!" she nipped very lightly at each lip before running her tongue over the flesh, then back to her opening. "Yes, yes like that!" she moaned. Placing a hand on the back of her head, she placed her knees around Emma's shoulders, which the blonde wrapped her own hands over her thighs. "Lick and d-don't s-stop." Emma didn't stop until she felt the unyielding bucking on her face, Regina coming one more into her mouth. This time, is was perfect. "YES! EMMA! FUCK!" The feeling of Regina coming into her mouth was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. She pulled Regina onto her mouth by her hips until she was shoved away.

She sat on the floor awestruck, she wasn't sure what she did, but it was something she wanted to do again. No, something she needed to do again. In the process of her orgasm, Regina's bottoms fell next to her. She grabbed them and tossed them to her. "Wow…that was incredible!" she gasped. "I-I hope I did okay. I really didn't know what I was doing."

As Regina put her bottoms on, she helped Emma up. "For someone who's never done that before, I'd say you could have had me fooled." she breathed. "You did amazing Emma." Regina leaned in closely to her ear. "I can't wait to make you come in my mouth." Giving her one last kiss, Regina sauntered her way out of the bathroom and back to the pool. When she left, Emma's body was on fire and she quickly assumed the position that Regina had been previously and fucked herself until her orgasm came crashing down.


	10. The Big Game

**A/N: I apologize in advance for this chapter if it's not that great. It's been awhile since I've been in high school. Leave me a review to let me know what you think. (Next chapter in a week! :D)**

3 months later: October 2005

The time had finally come for the big game. The Bulldogs verses the Rams. The entire week, Zelena had been in a mood as if she were playing football. More so in a bad mood then normal. The entire squad had been practicing harder than ever before, thinking their spirit would make the boys win the game. Regina thought the redhead was a bit ridiculous, but, if she were being honest with herself, she really did want them to win. Of course this wasn't the first football game, but, it was the biggest of them all.

The school was sporting their white and navy colors all over the school; banners of 'Beat those Rams' on almost every wall. Regina met up with Emma in the hallway as they walked to third period together. "Wow! They really take this game seriously!"

"Yeah, it's like this every year." Emma scoffed. "We lost against them last year and…man it was rough. Graham really beat himself up about losing. Right before he was about to make a touchdown in the final quarter that would put up in the lead, making us win, he got tackled right in front of the goal and the timer went out."

"Yikes, that's rough. But it IS just a game." Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma stopped her right before they entered their class.

"No, it isn't just a game! The students at the school are assholes. We have been rivals since the beginning of time! They are going down this year."

Regina chuckled at her determination. "Whatever you say! I'm just excited about going! Experiencing another school environment. It should be fun. Not to mention I'll have you cheering next to me." She smiled brightly at Emma's flush. Before she even had a chance to respond, their teacher hurried them along inside.

When the final bell rung at the end of the day, the whole school was buzzing with excitement. Screams of "GO BULLDOGS!" down every corner, jocks roughing each other in the halls, and everyone else running out of the doors.

The cheerleaders met in the gymnasium, their cheer coach, Zelena's mother Lena, who looked just like her, would only supervised the games basically, had ordered them pizza and told them to eat now before they changed into their uniforms. She didn't want anyone getting anything on them and looking a mess at the game. After everyone scarfed down their late lunch, they got changed. Emma had gotten use to seeing Regina half naked, she just had to control her facial expressions. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about her. Which she really shouldn't care, but she didn't want Zelena giving her a hard time if she ever got caught staring for too long. Since it was going to be a cold night, everyone got to put on nude panty hose and a navy undershirt to go with their uniforms.

One the bus ride to the rival school, Regina and Emma sat together. Within the first ten minutes, the entire squad sang and cheered to about how the Rams were going down; going to get their asses handed to them. By far, it was the best time Emma had with the squad since joining. It was about an hour drive from their school, and the game started at six. They arrived an hour before game time, which gave them enough time to practice their cheer and their halftime dance routine. Even though the squad had it down packed, Zelena wanted it to be perfect.

When the girls finally had practiced enough, they headed to their side of the football bleachers. They watched the boys warm up on the field, almost everyone was hurdled together to keep warm. When Graham made his way onto the field, Regina and Emma waved at him before yelling good luck to him. He smiled warmly before putting on his helmet as one of the Deering high school coaches announced they would be starting soon and for everyone to take a seat. The squad got into position to cheer as parents, teachers, and band members scrambled to their seats to get ready for the big game

Once the kickoff started, it was like the football players didn't stop moving. From the moment it started it was an intense game. Back and forth, touchdown after touchdown. Right before halftime, the squad walked to the side of the bleachers, forming a beeline to perform their dance one halftime came. Emma was right in front of Regina towards the back. Regina looked around to make sure everyone's attention was on the game when she squeezed Emma's ass. The blonde jumped, twirling around giving Regina shocked, wide eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Emma hissed quietly.

"I'm sorry," she husked. "Your ass was calling my name." she giggled, however, Emma did not. "Don't be so surprised Emma, I couldn't help myself."

Before Emma had a chance to get her word in, the buzzer went off announcing halftime. "This conversation isn't over." Her tone had meant to be more threatening, but, it only came out playful. By the time they started walking onto the field, getting in their dance formation, she glanced over at Regina as the brunette winked at her. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She just couldn't stay mad at her.

The dance came and went, everyone cheered them on. Emma even saw her parents taking pictures of her, which was somewhat embarrassing. Then again, it was something they always did. They even told her they were "capturing the moment to make memories." Emma rolled her eyes at the thought. Regina's mom never came to the games however, she was always working. From what Regina had told her, she didn't really care.

As the game resumed, the score continued to tie until the last two minutes in the final quarter. A member of their team caught the ball from their rivals and bolted to the goal. He ran so fast it was in a blink of an eye. The minutes became seconds until he crossed over the line, slamming the ball down. TOUCHDOWN PORTLAND HIGH! Screams of joy filled the field, the football team picked of the small boy as he jerked his helmet off. They cheered, "PETER, PETER, PETER!" He was small and very young, he was more than likely a freshman. The cheer squad jumped and cheered before hugging each other, spinning them around. "WE WON, WE WON!" They shouted and continued to shout all the way to the bus.

Once on the bus, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and ran to the back of the vehicle. As soon as everyone settled in their seats, it was like an off switch, everyone was quiet. It was as if they were all under a sleeping curse. Girls placing their head on one another, others popping in their headphones to listen to music. They were the only two in the last seat. Regina leaned forward, grabbing her school jacket, placing it over their laps. Emma raised an eyebrow at the brunette, but she shushed her. She felt Regina place a hand on her thigh. Emma's eyebrows furrowed, but was shushed again as she took Emma's hand to her core. "Be quiet." Regina whispered in her ear. _She's not serious is she?_! Emma thought. "I need you to fuck me…I can't stand it anymore." _Yep! She's totally serious! Holy fuck_! Emma flexed her hand, trying to grab her, however, the nylon wasn't working, so she slid her hand up under her skirt, pulling the tights away so she could feel her. Emma gasped quietly at the wetness she felt. Sapphire eyes met hooded amber, Regina licked her lips as she began to slowly grind on her. "See, I told you I couldn't take it." Regina motioned the same as Emma, sliding her hand into her pantyhose, running a finger through her slick folds. "Oh God Emma, you're so wet." The way Regina was whispering and the thrill of getting caught had Emma's body on fire.

"So are you." Emma moaned.

"I wonder if I can get you to come for me with all these people around." her voice was thick with lust. "Let's see how quiet you can be."

"Fuck, you're so hot." she began curling her fingers inside of her, hard and fast. Regina's mouth made a perfect O shape as the blonde continued to fuck her. In return, she began sliding in and out of Emma. They were so close to each other's mouths, breathing hot air into them. Slowly, they kissed, but only for a moment, as their sex was intense and with high nerves, they wanted each other badly in this moment. "God, Regina, I'm so close." she breathed as quietly as humanly possible.

"Don't fucking stop." Regina moaned. Their fingers moved at hyper speed, needing each other's orgasm desperately. As soon as Emma felt Regina's walls clench around her, she pumped faster, making her grab onto her arm, burying her head into the blonde's neck, biting hard as she groaned as her orgasm hit her in full force. Her hips grinding violently, riding out her climax. Emma was next to reach her peak, gripping Regina's hair, mimicking her movement, head falling onto her neck, gasping for air. Both of them were breathing hazardously as their pleasure took over.

As they lay there, eyes lightly closed, sweat saturating their face and bodies, the bus came to a halt, making them fly forward into the back of the seat in front of them. Thankfully, that seat was empty so no one could turn around and glare at them. Regina looked out the window as they extracted their hands, immediately missing the loss. School. They had made it back. That ride just didn't seem long enough.


	11. Halloween Feels

It wasn't long before the cold Maine air made it's autumn presence known. The crisp cool air, the weekend bonfires, the changing colors of the leaves, and of course, Halloween.

Unfortunately, it also meant Zelena's annual Halloween costume party. Emma never really got a chance to go because she was never popular or popular enough. But this year, when the redheaded devil handed her an invitation, Emma basically screamed in bliss. She shouldn't have cared, and the only reason she probably got an invite was because she was on the cheer team now. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be going.

When she told her mom that she was going, she was extremely hesitant.

"But Emma, that girl has been mean and bullied you all throughout high school. Are you sure you want to go?" her mother asked as she helped her daughter find a Halloween costume.

"Mom, it's no big deal. And believe it or not, this has the nicest she has been to me all year." Emma retorted with a slight eye roll as she scanned through the costumes. It was already embarrassing her mother was lecturing her about a party she had always wanted to secretly go to, but even more that she was here with her trying to find an outfit for the party.

"Well, I don't trust her. I've seen how she's treated you over the years, and if she hurts you at this party, I'm going to have a serious conversation with her mother."

 _Oh my God._ "I can handle it if she does." Emma scoffed. Shuffling through the flamboyant and colorful outfit, her eyes landed on one. She pulled it out, holding it to her body. "What do you think of this one?"

Her mother scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I don't think Nightmare Before Christmas suits you well." Emma rolled her eyes. "What about this?" she held up an Alice and Wonderland dress. Emma's eyes shot up, flushing slightly. "This would look so cute on you!"

"OH MY GOD MOM!" Emma quickly snatched it from her. "I want to look hot, not cute. Maybe Regina can help me in this department." Shivering as she put the outfit back on the rack; her mother gave a pout. "Oh come on mom, don't you remember when you were a teen? Would you want your mom dressing you up as something cute?"

"I was a princess every year. How do you think I met your father? I dressed up as Snow White at a Halloween Party his friends were throwing and-"

"I know, I know. He was dressed up as Prince Charming and it was as if you guys were meant to be. I know the story." Emma rolled her eyes at first before her mother elbowed her, causing her to laugh.

"Hello Emma." a raspy voice came from the other side of the clothing rack.

"Regina! What are you doing here?" she blushed. Taking in Regina's appearance. She was wearing a black dress with a white bow at the neck with white pearls. Black panty hose, white heels and a white zip up jacket, her lips painted a shade of pink. Emma was not dressed by any means. She was in grey warm up sweatpants and the school's hoodie. Her face getting hotter by the second.

"My mother is helping me find a costume for Zelena's party." she regarded Emma for a moment before turning her attention to Emma's mother. "Hello Mrs. Bla-Mrs. Mary. It's nice to see you again. I assume you're helping her find a costume as well."

"I was. But, she doesn't want the help. She said she wants to look 'sexy' and not 'cute'." Glaring at her daughter in a playful manner, but her cheeks were beet red. "She said you're better in that department. She was actually just-OW! Emma that was very rude!" Emma had returned the elbow dig into her mother's arm, sure her daughter was purple from embarrassment. However, Regina just stood there with a huge smirk on her face. If she needs help being sexy, she doesn't need a costume for that. She already is; Regina thought to herself.

"OK-KAY mom! Regina, it was nice seeing you! I'll talk to you later? Kay, bye!" Emma pulled her mother's arm, dragging her to another section of the store, Mary Margret putting the breaks on her heels.

"Emma Michelle Swan!" Emma froze dead in her tracks at her middle name. "That was incredibly rude! You should be ashamed of yourself! Regina seems like a very nice girl and has been your friend since last year. I raised you better than that!" Now she was berating her in front of people. Emma just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. However, Regina followed her in pursuit.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Mary." Regina stated coolly. "As I remember correctly, this _is_ Emma's first high school party and I'm sure she just wants to look just right. I really don't mind helping her find an appropriate costume." Regina offered sweetly, but Emma saw right through that façade. There was a glint of that seductive glare twinkling in her eyes.

Mary Margret raised her eyebrow at the teen, then back to a flushed Emma. "You see, here Regina is trying to help you out, and you barge away from her like a bat out of hell. You apologize, then you can go with your friend."

 _God, take me now._ The blonde thought, however, her guilty expression mixed with humiliation, made Regina smirk even wider. "I'm sorry." she whispered, not making eye contact with the brunette.

"Emma…" her mother started.

"I'm sorry for being rude Regina."

Mary Margret's frown turned into a grin, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "Now you see, that wasn't so hard was it? Now, go have fun with your friend."

Just when she thought was scott free, Regina's mother appeared behind her daughter. She was dressed in a black blazer with a bright red undershirt with a black skirt pantyhose. She looked incredibly regal next to her mother who was in jeans and a soft cream sweater. "Hello, Emma. It's nice to see you again, dear." When the auburn haired woman made eye contact with the pixie-haired brunette, she offered a smile. "Are you Emma's mother?"

"Yes I am. Mary Margret," she outreached a friendly hand.

"Cora Mills," the older woman took her hand, shaking it firmly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Regina never stops talking about your daughter." she smiled. Now it was Regina's turn to turn a lovely shade of pink. "She's absolutely crazy about her."

"That's so nice to hear. Emma is always talking about how close she and Regina are and your daughter is so nice to Emma. It's nice to see her hanging out with someone other than the neighborhood boys." the younger woman smiled.

"I would actually love to chat with you about this party they are going to next Monday night." Cora smiled. "From what I've heard about this girl, I am not too crazy of Regina going."

Regina looked like Emma moments ago, but knew better than to pry into her mother's conversations but it was becoming to much for her to bare. "Mother, I'm sure Mrs. Mary has a lot of things to do today."

"Regina, you know better than to interrupt me when I am talking." Cora said firmly. However, the glare she received from her mother was enough to make Regina step back and nod.

"Actually, helping Emma find a costume was on my list of things to do today. But, since Emma would rather do this without me, we could head over to Granny's for a cup of coffee and some lunch. I would love to talk about our girls and get the chance to get to know you." Mary Margret beamed.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Cora smiled brightly. "We are within walking distance and since it's such a nice day, maybe we could walk there. It should give the girls enough time to decide what they want to wear." Core dug into her brown Coco Chanel bag, handing Regina her debit card. "Don't spend too much." She smiled, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Mary Margret dug into her hand held wallet, handing Emma forty dollars. Emma's eyes widened in shock. "I'll see you later sweetheart."

The teens watched as their mothers exited the Halloween store in complete bafflement. "Well, that went better than I expected." Emma sighed, shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets. Regina's turned to Emma with a bright smile.

"I'm glad to see you finally returned to a normal shade. I was getting worried." Regina laughed.

"Hey, you were getting pretty red yourself you know." she scoffed as they began searching around the store. "So…you talk about me, huh?" Emma's pride bubbling up.

Regina started to blush again. "Yeah, why? I can't talk about my best friend to my mother?" She was clearly embarrassed about talking about this, which only made Emma beam more.

"I think we both know I'm more than just a friend." she leaned in and whispered, causing a chill to run down Regina's spine. Regina glanced around, grabbing a cheetah costume and a Harley Quinn costume. She grabbed Emma's arm, dragging her to the changing room a few feet away, locking the door behind them. Regina shoved her against the wall, planting a heated kiss onto her lips. Emma was taken aback, her eyes open for a moment before closing them, placing her hands on Regina's hips. Regina's tongue lapped her lower lip, begging for entrance, which was immediately granted. Emma began sucking on her tongue, making Regina moan quietly. Emma felt up the brunette, shrugging off her jacket as she groped her breast. Regina let out a breathy moan as the brunette ran her hands underneath Emma's hoodie, her eyes popping open.

"No bra or shirt?" the brunette breathed in surprise. "That is daring…but so hot." Her mouth attacked Emma's before pulling her sweatshirt up, latching her lips to those pink nipples. The blonde let out a moan. "Shh, be quiet." she whispered, before she continued nibbling on the little bud, pinching and rolling the other one.

"How is everything in there ladies? Need anything?" a sales associate asked as she knocked on the door. The girls sprang apart breathless.

"No, we're fine, thank you." Regina breathed.

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know. My name is Melissa."

When the footsteps had gone, they just stared at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. After a long pause, Emma finally spoke. "I guess we should try these on?"

"No, I want to be surprised when I see you in this. I figured you were a small."

"Regina, this outfit is so…slutty."

The brunette took a step closer, her lips ghosting hers. "That's the point." As Emma awaited for a kiss, Regina turned on her heels, picking up her jacket and walking out the stall. Emma stood there, mouth agape before shaking her head. "Let's go check these out, Emma." putting emphases on the second syllable of her name. Damn cursed woman! Emma thought as she followed the brunette to the checkout line.

Just as they got to the check out counter, their mother's had reappeared, snickering in the store. "I guess my mom likes yours." Emma stared. Their parents made it to the counter just after the teenager's had paid for their costumes. "Did you two have a good time?" Emma intrigued with a smile.

"You have a darling mother, dear." Cora smiled. "You are welcome over anytime. And the same goes for you Regina." As the brunette stood next to the blonde, eyeing her mother questionably. "Did you two finally decided on a costume?"

"Well, that's why we have bags mother." Regina chuckled. It was nice seeing her in such a good mood. Cora was a pretty serious person, which gave her a bad reputation, but she really did have a nice heart. Even though they had money, she always reminded Regina that she had to earn it; which gave her a great work ethic and determination in her schoolwork.

"Right. That was a rather silly question." the older woman smiled.

"Hey, why don't you and Regina stop by for dinner this evening?" Mary Margret requested as if a lightbulb went off in her head. "David will be working late tonight and I would love to have you! I make a mean beef and potato soup and peach cobbler!"

"Okay, now you have to come Ms. Cora. My mom's soup is the best." Her eyes bright with excitement. She loved her mother's cooking.

"I don't doubt it." the older woman smiled. "We will be there for seven o'clock sharp. I will bring over my homemade apple cider." Regina's eyes lit up. "For adults only." Her expression deflated, making Cora chuckle. "Okay, maybe just a sip for the girls. We will see you tonight ladies." Cora waved as she wrapped her arm over her daughter as they left.

"You have a great friend there, Emma. And her mother is a dream. I don't understand how people can call her rude."

"Probably because she is working all the time and tired when she is home." Emma offered as Mary Margret nodded her head in agreement. "Now come on lady, you've got cooking to do!" Emma looped her arm through her mom's and they headed through the doors to her car. Mary Margret laughed in her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Just like your father, I swear." She chuckled as they entered the car.

Dinner couldn't have gone better. The four women laughed at the table, talking about the latest celebrity gossip, mocking today's music, and how they hadn't done this sooner. "Mary Margret, this is delicious! You must give me the recipe!" Cora beamed as she took another bite of her cobbler. "I thought the soup was superb, but this is heavenly."

Mary Margret smiled brightly. "It's a family recipe passed down by my grandmother. So, I don't think I can give away my secret." she giggled.

"Now that is just cruel. I do hope there is leftovers."

"Watch out now, that is Emma's favorite pie. She may fight you for it."

Regina chuckled as Emma cut herself a huge slice. "Oh, would you look at that." Emma played. "I'm not sure Ms. Cora. I'm the worst when it comes to sharing."

"Emma!" Her mother shrilled.

"Just kidding." Emma smiled, cutting it in half, giving Regina another piece. "If anything, mom can whip up another one and bring it over, right mom?"

"Absolutely!" Mary Margret grinned.

"This is incredible Mrs. Mary. Mom and I will need about a dozen of these." Regina chuckled, taking another bite. "Six for her, and six for me." The table roared with laughter as they ate their dessert.

"Now, time for cider." Cora prompted, pulling the glass bottle from her purse. Emma stood up, picking up their dessert plates, placing them in the sink before grabbing four small glasses. "Now Regina, only one drink. Understand?" Regina nodded eagerly as Cora poured her a small glass. "Same goes for you Emma. One glass. This is Regina's favorite fall beverage. I allow her a drink every so often, but it's incredibly rare. One day the recipe will be passed to her." She announced to everyone as she filled everyone else's drinks. "To new friendships." The older woman cheered, everyone clinking glasses.

Emma coughed hazardously as everyone else sipped it with ease. "Oh wow. That is strong! Good, but wow."

"It isn't that bad." Regina chuckled. "It would have been better if you didn't down it like a shot."

"Well, I got excited."

"Clearly." Regina chuckled as Emma bumped her lightly with her arm. The older women peered at them before grinning at each other.

Mary Margret leaned over to Cora and whispered, "See, it's like they were made for each other." Cora smiled brightly.

"I know. Nothing makes me happier than that smile."

"What are you two whispering about?" Regina smirked.

"Secrets don't make friend!" Emma pointed with her finger.

"Just how much we love our daughters." Mary Margret answered. "Can't two mother's talk about that?" she smiled.

The girls chuckled as the night continued on before Cora and Regina left. With containers of soup and a slice of pie that they knew Regina and her mother would fight over. The thought made Emma's heart race. Mary Margret placed a kiss on her daughters head. "I had a great time with Regina and Cora. I'm glad you girls are friends." Even though Mary Margret knew it was more, so did Cora, but she was going to wait until Emma told her the truth about her sexuality.

"Me too." Emma yawned.

"Now, up to bed. You have school in the morning." Emma groaned as she made her way up the stairs. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, mom."


	12. Zelena's

**A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! I've decided to make this story 30 chapters. Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

Zelena's party finally arrived. Emma was warned that she had a curfew since it was a school night. She rolled her eyes, but agreed to be home by midnight. Emma put on the ridiculous costume Regina had picked out for her; Harley Quinn. She didn't even know what Regina was going as. A cheetah? A cheetah girl? She had no clue. Emma shrugged as she put her hair into pigtails, spraying the ends of her hair black and red and fixed her make-up like the picture showed. She shimmied into the short black and red shorts, with a matching corset that pushed her breast up. Her socks knee high with black boots. Emma felt somewhat uncomfortable showing herself to this party and certainly not in front of her parents. They would kill her, her dad especially. Her parents knew who she was going as, but they didn't know how short the shorts were. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone and headed down the stairs.

Making her entrance, David's eyes bulged from his head. "EMMA MICHELLE! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" He roared. Emma felt herself shrink ten times her size. She had never heard him yell like that before.

"My costume." she responded in the tiniest of voices. The yell made Mary Margret run into the living room, her eyes popping as well.

"Emma, is that really appropriate?" She asked calmly.

"I don't approve. I don't approve at all!" David stood firmly, crossing his arms. Emma just stood there, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. "Don't think for a second you are leaving this house dressed like that! You may almost be eighteen, but you are still living under my roof. Until then, you can march right back up to your room and-"

"David! I think that's enough!" Her mother defended, he stared, mouth open. "This is her first costume party, since…well…ever. Let her have one night to dress up."

"Not like that!" He almost hollered, but his wife smiled at him.

"Honey, don't you remember how our friends dressed at their friends parties in the eighties?"

"That was a different time Mary and you know it." His voice calmer. "Today's kids don't know how to act or respect women and I will not have my daughter degraded or-" he paused, closing his eyes, clenching his fist clenching.

"David, it's only for a few hours."

"Dad, I won't let anyone hurt me or whatever terrible thing you're thinking." Emma reassured, placing a soft hand on her father's arm. "My dad is the sheriff, no one is going to mess with me. Besides, I can kick some ass if need be. Which I shouldn't." With that, a smile played across his face.

"Fine. But, if I get a call…"

"You won't dad. I promise." His daughter smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You didn't raise a puss." Her parent's burst into laughter as Emma made her way out the door.

"Have fun sweetie!" Her mom called out.

"Be safe sweetheart." Her father smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife, watching their daughter drive off. "We did good M, we did good." He smiled, kissing his wife's cheek.

"We sure did David."

Once Emma showed up at the party, Zelena greeted her with a fake smile. She was dressed as the wicked witch of the west, which fit her perfectly. They complimented each other on their costumes as she entered Zelena's house, which was vibrating with music.

Her home was pretty huge, decorated with Halloween décor, the lights purple, orange and white. Emma was rather amazed, even complimenting her home. Zelena gave another phony smile, retorting that she knew. Emma rolled her eye's as they walked into the living room where she sound half the damn school. She spotted Regina and Graham immediately, who turned and gaped at Emma. Regina stood to her feet, Graham following in pursuit.

"Wow Em! You look hot!" Graham hollered through the loud music, pulling her into a tight hug. The teenage boy was dressed as a vampire.

"Nice costume Count Dracula." Emma laughed before Regina quickly pulled the blonde into a death gripping hug.

"You look so fucking hot," She whispered, making Emma's eyebrows skyrocket. "If there wasn't so many people here, I'd fuck you right now." As Regina backed away with a huge smirk on her face. Emma thanked the Gods it was so dark and her make-up, if not, her friends would have seen how red her face turned.

"What are you supposed to be?" Emma yelled.

"A pussycat! You know, from Jose and the Pussycats!" Regina spun around, her costume was a one-piece cheetah with solid nude tight with black heels. She gave Emma an ample view of her perfectly round ass and tail, her headband had cat ears and her make-up was simple. She looked breathtaking.

"Nice!" Trying to play it cool. "You look super sexy!" Regina chuckled at her trying to as she tried to seem as if she wasn't affected, but the brunette could see right through that façade. "Have you guys been drinking?"

"Well, I haven't, but Jose over here has been." Graham laughed, causing Regina to punch his arm playfully. "Hey! I'm just being honest!"

"What did you drink?"

"My moms cider! I'm pretty buzzed!" Regina beamed proudly. As the next song came on, Emma's eyes lit up.

"You guys wanna dance?! I love this song!" Emma shouted as 'Hey Mama' by the Black Eyed Peas came through the stereo.

Regina quickly pulled her into a dance as Graham danced behind her. This was so unlike Emma. She didn't dance…certainly not dressed the way she was. And most definitely not in front of her school nemesis, who just stared with interest. However, Emma didn't care tonight. Maybe it was the costume, maybe it was the music, or maybe it was because she felt confident in the way she looked. Regardless, Emma had never felt so alive in her life. She gripped Regina's hips as Graham grabbed Emma's as the lyrics pulsed through the house.

 _"Hey mama, this that shit that make you move, mama_

 _Get on the floor and move your booty moma_

 _We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma_

 _(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)_

 _Cutie, cutie, make sure you move your booty_

 _Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and_

 _Hey shorty, I know you wanna party_

 _The way your body look really make me feel naughty."_

This was Emma's absolute favorite song and she let it show as she let go. She rolled her hips as Regina turned to face her, looping her arms over her neck, her eyes baring into sapphire orbs. _Well, someone is feeling brave,_ Regina thought. The way the blonde was dancing with her, was making her weak. She hadn't felt this frazzled since prom. _Fuck it! I'll blame it on the alcohol_ , she thought. Leaning forward, pulling Emma into a deep kiss. Graham froze, watching the scene before him, his mouth agape, feeling himself harden against Emma. This caused Emma's eye's to pop open and turn around and stare at him. She wasn't sure if she was insulted or flattered, but after a moment of complete astonishment, she smirked.

"Enjoy that did you?" Emma joked, making Graham rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um…hell yeah."

Regina giggled loudly at them. "Calm down Graham! We're hot and we know it! Don't get your dick in a wad!" Now, it was time for Emma to turn back and glare at her with disbelief. "Don't look at me like that Harley! You know you can resist this pussy!" Regina shimmied onto her, making Emma chuckle before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she laughed into her ear. "You're terrible, you know that!"

"I'm bad, what are you going to do about it?" Regina husked.

Emma squeezed her legs tighter, trying to control her arousal of everything that was happening.

"You guys are hot together!" a squeaky voice came, breaking their moment. When they broke apart, Zelena was starring at them with what seemed to be a genuine smile. Emma didn't fall for it. "Regina, I didn't know you were a lesbian!"

"I'm not Z." Regina growled. "But even if I was, it wouldn't be any of your concern."

"That's not what it looked like. Emma I believe, but you? Come on, you're probably the hottest girl in school…next to me of course." the redhead flipping her hair. Emma bared her teeth.

"Mind your own business Zelena. We were having a good time before you came along." Emma gritted, causing Zelena to chuckle.

"This IS my party Emma." she chuckled wickedly once more. "Oh, did I upset you? I only speak the truth darling. Calm down...unless, of course you're not out of the closet yet." Emma clenched her fist, she wanted to punch her in the face, but Graham interjected.

"Okay ladies, everyone relax! Emma and Regina aren't gay."

"REALLY! If that's true, I dare you and Regina to go into that closet for seven minutes."

"Dude, we're not fucking kids-"

"Do it!" Zelena screamed before she took a deep breath, speaking calmer. "You two will do it, or I will tell the whole school that Cora Mills' daughter is a dyke and is dating the worst possible girl in school. I have a picture to prove it if you don't." her eyes flickered to Emma, who wasn't sure if she was going to scream, cry, or bolt for the door. Regina and Graham looked at each other than back at Emma. Regina could have cared less what rumors spread about her, she was strong; but she knew it would kill Emma. She had a perfect reputation, for the most part, as being a star honor student. Regina didn't want her to get teased more than she already was. Then again, she couldn't do this to Emma. She cared about her…no, she loved her and she knew it, but she didn't want to scare Emma with those feelings. Regina shrugged in anger, grabbing Grahams arm, pulling him into the storage closet that was filled with blankets.

"We are not going to kiss." Regina seethed. "So wipe that smug look of your face." his expression faltered. "We are going to stand here for seven minutes and then go back out there to kick her ass!"

"Why do you care what Zelena thinks?" he questioned calmly.

"I don't, I care about Emma's reputation. I don't want people calling her a lesbian."

"But…she's not."

 _Fucking idiot,_ she thought. "You know how much people tease her, she doesn't need the extra attention." she defended.

Graham nodded approvingly. "You're right. She doesn't need that. But, what are you going to do about your make-up. Zelena will know if we did or didn't kiss."

Regina smudged her lipstick on Graham's white collar and she unbuttoned his tie and a few buttons to expose his chest hair, then rubbing some lipstick on her fingers to wipe it on the side of his mouth. She tussled their hair, making it a 'just fucked' look. "Now. It looks like things got hot and heavy in here."

Graham smiled down at the brunette. "You know, you're a really great friend. Emma is really lucky to have you. But, I have to know, are you a lesbian?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "The term is bisexual and my mother already knows. She doesn't care as long as I don't end up pregnant or come home with an STD."

Graham chuckled before checking his watch. "Shit, it's been ten minutes!" Graham opened the door to see a gloating Zelena.

"Well! It looks like things got pretty heated in there!" she clapped. Regina immediately searched for Emma.

"Where is Emma?" Regina snarled.

"Oh, I guess she left." She giggled. "Guess she didn't want to see her girlfriend make out with the love of her life."

Graham's eyes popped as Regina seethed. "Shady bitch!" Before storming out of the house. Graham just stood there in complete bewilderment. Not that he wasn't affected, he just couldn't believe someone would be that cruel.

However, Regina stormed right pass Emma at the front door entrance. She was hiding behind a tall dracaena plant, crying her eyes out. The blonde saw how they came out of that closet. It couldn't have been true. It couldn't have happened. Yet, she saw it with her own eyes, they were even in there three minutes longer than they were supposed to. She cried silently for a few more seconds before running to her car, speeding home. Luckily, when she got home, the house was dark. She tip toed to her room before scrubbing off the rest of her sodden make-up, tearing off her costume. She put on a t-shirt before jumping onto the bed, her tears escaping onto her pillow.

A text message buzzed on her nightstand, when she saw it was Regina, her brows furrowed and refused to look at the message. Another vibration came through, this time it was Graham; she didn't want to talk to him either. She powered her phone off before crying herself to sleep.


	13. New Years

**A/N: Warning at a spoiler that is going to happen in a later chapter. Please try not to hate me.**

A week had went by before Emma gave Regina or Graham the time of day. Emma even quit the Bulldogs. She didn't want to be in the same air space as Zelena. _Fuck it, I ordered my letterman jacket, I don't care. I did my part._ Every time Regina would try to explain what happened or try to talk to her, Emma ran in the other direction. Each time Regina texted her, she ignored it, and the same happened every time Graham reached out. _Why do I care? They want to be together? Fucking fine! Have a great wedding!_ But the more Emma thought about it, the more she didn't understand why she was so angry in the first place. Was she jealous? And if so, who was she more jealous about?

It wasn't until Regina caught her off guard in the bathroom during a class that she finally got to talk to her. It was by complete accident and not on purpose. Call it fate.

"What do you want Regina?" Emma sighed dramatically as she washed her hands. "I have to get back to class."

"Just, let me talk. Please!" Regina begged, her eyes slightly glossed.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

When Emma finally saw Regina's expression, her face somewhat softened at the sight. She nodded her head for her to continue. "Nothing happened in that closet Emma!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I saw you two. There's no way nothing-"

"Nothing. Happened. I couldn't do that to you! I made it look like we made out, but we didn't. I rubbed my lipstick on his shirt and fucked up our hair. I-I didn't want you to get a bad reputation. You're always getting teased for being the smartest girl in class…you don't need a stupid rumor to ruin you!" Regina spoke so fast she was almost breathless. Emma held a poker face the entire time she talked. Unsure what to make of the situation. "I'm telling the truth Emma! I promise! I didn't want you getting involved in petty high school drama."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What makes you think I couldn't handle it? I've been teased ever since I was a freshman! Do you think being called a dyke really phases me?" Emma sneered, stepping closer into Regina's space. "My dad is the fucking sheriff of this stupid town! Do you really think I would let anything get out of hand?!" Regina was about to speak, but Emma cut her off. "No! you're just like everyone else. I am not weak. Yes, I am shy, but I thought you knew that's all it was. Clearly I was wrong. I'm not some scared weak little bitch! I may not seem that way outwardly, but I know how to deal with fuckers if I really needed to! The only reason I've never gotten into fights is because of Jefferson or Graham." Regina just stared at Emma for a long time before shaking her head with a chuckle. "What the fuck is so funny?!"

"Such colorful language you have when you're angry." Emma felt herself tensing. "You're cute when you're angry." Regina breathed as she made eye contact with the blonde in front of her. And just like that, Emma took a step back, grinning like an idiot.

"I hate you." she jeered.

"You love me." Regina smiled at first, then turning into a frown. "Please forgive me Emma. If you don't believe me ask Graham."

"No, I do…I just…don't think I can't hold my own because I'm not popular or because I'm smart."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please don't hate me."

Emma scoffed as she pulled Regina into a tight embrace. "I could never hate you." Regina hugged her back, smiling brightly, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the blissful tears in her eyes.

December 31, 2005

The time had finally come for New Years. Regina was throwing a big blow out at her house. Her mother was working of course, but she approved as long as the house didn't burn down or be torn to pieces and there were no drugs. Regina knew all this, so she happily complied. There was also the no drinking and driving rule, which she would never drive, but she did drink. And drink she did when her mother told her that they would be moving back to New York at the end of May.

By the time her friends from the cheer squad showed up, other than Zelena. She forbid her to show her face, and if she did she would live to regret it. Emma was the first one to arrive at her house, with Graham short to follow. Emma was in jeans, a plaid blue button up shirt with a grey beanie and her letterman jacket. Graham was wearing a black beanie, (which he immediately took off once inside) brown leather jacket, jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt. When Regina greeted them, she was in a pair of dark navy jeans, a maroon blouse and a black leather jacket. It made the two of them gape at her for a second before shaking their heads, entering the mansion. . Jefferson was invited, of course, but he unfortunately caught the flu. He was incredibly upset that he wasn't going to be there for the big party blowout. The mansion was still decorated from Christmas, but it was nice. Everyone complimented her home, which made Regina beam with joy.

Roughly twenty people showed up to the party, which was perfect because Regina would have to clean the mess up in the morning. It was a good amount of people to clique off into groups but still a decent sized party. Everyone danced, sang, and even did a line dance in the middle of the massive living room.

It wasn't until the trio was sitting by the bonfire in the backyard, drunk off their asses before Regina broke the news to them.

"Guys…I've got some bad news." Regina sighed as she downed a shot of her mother's cider. Emma and Graham leaned in to pay attention. "I'm moving back to New York after graduation." Their eye's widened.

"YOU CAN'T!" Yelled Emma. "I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T MOVE!" Emma clung to the brunette, blinking her tears away. "My Gina!" Graham ran a hand over his face, trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard.

"Why are you and your mom moving back?" He asked as he sipped his beer.

"My mom's old job offered her a raise and promoted her to the Head of Cardio." Regina hiccupped. "Which is stupid! She practically already is! What's the big fucking deal! I finally settle into this bum fuck town, make awesome friends, and NOW I have to move back! It's bullshit!" she hollered as she swung her glass around with one hand, while her arm was wrapped around Emma, who was starting to cry.

"Nooooo! Gina! You can't go! I need you here!" the blonde whined.

"Yeah, you can't leave! That is total bullshit!" Graham snapped, flicking the rest of his beer into the fire before throwing the can into it. He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck it. Do you have anything stronger? We need shots."

"I AGREE WITH GRAHAM RAM!" Emma squeaked.

"Graham ram?" they retorted in sync, giving Emma a confused glare. A smirk playing across Regina's lips.

"He lovvveeeeesssss itt!"

"Emma, I think you've had too much to drink!" Graham chuckled.

"I'll have to check to see what we have in the cupboard, but if I drink anymore of my mother's cider, she's going to kill me. There is only two more bottles left…well…one. Come on, let's go inside and see." The three of them stumbled up, Emma holding onto the both of them. "Emma, you are so not driving home tonight."

"Mmmm, okay Gina." the blonde hummed.

"Haven't I told you that I don't like being called that?"

"You secretly love it! So shush!" The brunette giggled as Emma placed a finger over painted red lips.

Once in her mother's study, she opened the liquor cabin, pulling out a bottle of SKYY Vodka. "Guess this will have to do. Come on, let's sit in the living room before my mother kills me more than she already will."

"You're soooo bad Gina! You need to be punished!" Emma pointed a finger at her, closing one eye in the process. Emma grabbed Regina's wrist, turning her around, spanking her firmly. Regina let out a gasp as her hand came down onto her cladded behind. Once more, Graham stood there stunned as ever.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I'm just full of surprises!"

The three of them sat in front of the fireplace, starting to take shots out of the bottle. By midnight, their speeches were incredibly slurred and unable to make rash decisions. Emma was hanging onto Regina as the countdown began. Everyone at the party was bouncing off the walls from excitement. Emma held Regina and Graham's hands as they counted down. "FIVE, FOUR, THREE TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Regina turned and kissed Emma's cheek; at the same time Graham kissed the blonde's other cheek, making Emma radiate.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR BABES!" Graham shouted at the girls, as they began pecking one another on the cheek. This was the second time he felt himself get turned on from watching them simply kiss. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "HEY! I have the greatest idea ever!"

"What is it?!" Regina peeped.

"Since, you," he pointed to Regina. "Are leaving and you," now he pointed to Emma. "Are a virgin, we can't go out of high school all sad and virga-fied! How about after we graduate or som'n like that…WE HAVE A THREESOME!" He cheered as they girls chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"THAT WOULD BE SO HOT! GINA LET'S DO IT!" Tugging on Regina's blouse, which earned her a questionable look. Regina tried incredibly hard to arch her eyebrow, but failed miserably as the three of them began rolling with laughter.

"Hey, we're lovers! Didn't you know?!" Regina giggled, but was trying to be serious, however, Graham's face dropped slightly in arousal. Her plan worked in her favor. "Tell me you're not thinking about me…you…and a video camera?" she asked seductively, placing her head on Emma's shoulder, who was chuckling like a little school girl. Graham took another shot, trying to calm his hormones.

"He's tooottttaallly thinking about that!" Emma shouted.

"I AM NOT!"

"You couldn't handle the two of us Graham! Admit it!" Regina teased, prying the near empty bottle out of his hands for another shot.

"Oh, I so can!"

Regina placed the bottle down on the table before eyeing him. "You wouldn't find it…intimidating?" the brunette's voice dropping an octave.

Graham chuckled for a moment before replying, "Not at all!"

Regina took a giggling Emma by the chin, causing her to stop at the look of lust in Regina's eyes. Her mouth claimed Emma's. As they kissed, Regina began nibbling onto her bottom lip, sucking it lightly before Emma granted her entrance into her mouth. Graham's body visibly froze, feeling his body stiffen, along with a certain part of the male anatomy. His mouth gaped at them as they kissed, for what seemed like an eternity and not long enough. When Regina pulled away, Emma was left breathless. Making eye contact with Graham through hooded eyes she whispered, "See? Too much for ya."

"DAMN!" He shouted, running a hand through his hair. "THAT WAS FUCKING HOT! We should do it tonight! Fuck waiting!"

Emma still trying to calm her breathing before saying, "OOOHH Noooo! We gotta," hiccup. "WAIT! Well, I gotsta wait! I am NOT ready!"

"Oh dear Emma, you need to sleep!" Regina gave a throaty chuckle, noticing that it was now the three of them. "Let's get you to bed! IN MY BED!"

"Yessss!" Graham cheered.

"Ladies only lover boy! You sleep down here on the couch!"

"AWE COME ON! THAT'S NO FAIR!"

"Patience, patience!" Regina tutted, but it came out as if she had a mouth full of cotton, causing an eruption of laughter between them until they made it to Regina's room. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they fell right to sleep.

The next morning, Emma woke with a start. Her stomach rumbling, her head swirling. She lifted her head and it felt as if she had cement glued to her shoulders, matched with a merry-go round. _Fuck. Where am I?_ She looked around, noticing a passed out brunette next to her. _Oh yeah. Regina's party. God I was shitfaced._ She wanted to lay down, but her stomach was telling her otherwise. She felt the color drain from her face as nausea flew up her digestive system. She quickly bolted to the bathroom, holding her hair out of the way as her life expired her body. Bits and pieces of last night came into play. Emma was starting to remember being all over Regina and a threesome was mentioned. But by who? As she continued to puke, she remembered Regina kissing her and Graham in complete shock. The thought of Graham going to see her naked made her head hurt and the nausea came back in full force. _Am I fucking stupid? The thought of having a threesome is beyond me! Why would I agree to that?_ Her thoughts came to a halt as a tender hand came to the blonde's scalp, pulling her hair back as she covered her nose with her shirt. "Oh my Goooodd!" Emma hurled. "Stupidddd. So," spit. "stupid!"

"It's okay. I'm here." Regina assured her as she flushed the toilet. "Is this your first hangover?" Her voice laced with concern and sleep. Emma nodded. "I remember my first hangover. It was miserable."

"Mmm mm-Goooodddd! I'm nev-r drink-ng aga-in!" she slurred as saliva poured from her mouth.

Regina gave a soft chuckle. "Everyone says that and yet, the continue to do it."

As Emma continued to hurl her life away, Regina stood there making sure her hair didn't get caught in her mouth or toilet. She remembered what she got herself into last night and she couldn't have regretted her decision more. But, she figured this is something Emma would want. When the vomiting stopped, she flushed the toilet as Emma leaned against the sink on the floor. "Did we agree to a threesome? Did that happen or was I dreaming it?"

Regina offered a sad smile. "We did. We don't have to go through with it if you-"

"No. I do." She lied. Then why did I just say that?! "I mean, I know you had a thing for Graham last year but stopped going after him because of me and my feelings. This way, we both get what we want. Right?"

Regina swallowed thickly. "Right. I guess so."

"Besides, I'd like to try to at least sleep with a guy. And if I had to choose one, it would be Graham. Mainly for history reasons now." _I guess I'm not enough,_ the brunette thought. _Wow Swan, so fucking smooth. She looks so fucking excited. Way to go._ "Do you want to go through with this? I can't imagine doing something like that without you…"

Regina should feel honored, or touched in someway, but she didn't. the only reason she was going to go through with that reason. Emma wanted her there. "Of course." Regina nodded. "I feel honored that you would want to share that moment with me." A tight smiled formed onto her lips, trying to seem like a good friend. But were they? So much had happened between them in a year that one would say it was hardly a friendship at all.

Emma peered at the unpleased looking brunette for a long time. _Say something you idiot!_ "Well, at least you'll have stories to tell when you go back to New York." Emma tried to laugh, but her stomach burned with soreness. Regina, however, was still not amused.

"My sex life is no one's business but my own and who I share it with." She spat bitterly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh." She still had no avail. Emma pondered for a moment before grinning wildly. She leaned into Regina's personal space, which she eyed her uncomfortably. "Hey mister grumpy gills…" she quoted in the most Dory voice she could from Finding Nemo. Regina shot daggers at her, crossing her arms. "You know what you gotta do when life get's you down?"

"No…Emma don't you-"

"JUST KEEP SWIMMING, JUST KEEP SWIMMING, SWIMMING, SWIMMING," Emma sang shimmying very carefully not to rumble her stomach again. "What do we do we swim, swim, swim."

"Emma stop singing."

Just as Emma hit the high notes, Regina broke as she fell into laughter popping her on her arm. "There's that million dollar smile." Emma played in victory.

"I hate you."

"No, you love me!" She beamed.

 _Yes…yes I do._


	14. Big Plans

**A/N: It's about to get real folks. This chapter is pretty smutty! ENJOY!**

As the months continued to pass by, getting closer and closer to graduation, the more anxious Emma became about the deal she had struck with her friends. If she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't want to go through with it. She wanted to be alone with Regina. The only two reasons she was going to go through with it was because Regina was going to be there, and she wanted to have sex with a guy. If Regina hadn't agreed to this, she wouldn't do it.

Emma spent have of her time locked up in her room, only listening to rock or dance music, like My Chemical Romance or DJ Tiesto. Her moods went back and forth between extreme highs and low; up and down. Her emotions were haywire and couldn't figure it out how to calm herself down. If she wasn't in the middle of her roller coaster, she was journaling it out.

One day, her parent's decided to go fishing, reminding her that they would back in the mid to late afternoon. With all her free time, her curiosity finally caught up to her. She grabbed her laptop and went to YouTube typing with quick, eager fingers into the search bar: 'girls kissing'. She felt ridiculous. She had sex with Regina! She knew how she felt… _about her._ Did she feel that way about other women? Her eyes widened at the amount of videos that popped on the screen. Most of them were from movies. However, there was one that said HOT in it. She hesitated for a moment before she clicked on it. It was a blonde and a brunette talking about losing a bet and then they started kissing. Emma's cheeks got incredibly hot. The video seemed staged with their wet and sloppy kissing noises and fake moans. _This is nothing like the real thing,_ Emma thought. _No way this is real._ Nevertheless, she felt moisture rise in her core. The brunette began humping the blonde and she couldn't help but think of when Regina did that. Her eyes closed briefly before letting an audible moan escape her lips. Before she got too excited, she typed 'girl and guy kiss'. She was met with the same thing; clips from movies and armature videos. She clicked on one where a guy is on top of the girl, kissing her passionately. Her cheeks reddened at the sight. It was a hot video, but she wasn't getting the same reaction. _Fuck this! I need to see some live action!_ As she opened another tab, her nerves hit her hard. She had never looked up porn before. She took a deep breath before opening a website. Emma instantly gasped, flinching at the sights before her. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted, eyes closed tightly. "Get it together, get it together. You're going to see and experience this in a few months, so calm down." she encouraged herself on as she clicked on the category 'Threesome'.

Her eyes glued to the screen after the sixth video. Her face beaded with sweat, her breath ragged. Emma had climaxed several times. Twice in one video, three in another. Her fifth orgasm ripped through her as she watched a leggy brunette come as the muscular guy thrust into her as the brunette fucked the other blonde. "Mmm, fuck yes!" she whispered. Just has she pulled her hand out of her underwear, she brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them dry, humming in approval. She had discovered that she really liked this taste. _Mmm, I can't wait to taste-_

"Emma! We're home!" Her father called as the door slammed shut from downstairs.

"SHIT!" She hissed, clicking out of the website and pulling her shorts back on, then tripping onto the floor. _Ow, I'm really sore._ She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly jumped into her bed to act like she was taking a nap. When the door opened, her heartbeat was beating so hard against her chest, she was sure the neighbors could hear it. She heard her mother's voice enter the room.

"Ah, you're asleep." Mary Margret whispered. She leaned over and kissed her forehead before she inhaled deeply, scrunching her face in distaste. "You need a shower. It stinks in here." She whispered to herself before walking back to the door. Then…it happened. There came high pitched moans from her computer. Causing Mary Margret to freeze on the spot. Her crystal eyes widened in horror. Emma heard the footsteps back up back into the room. When she saw the pop-up she yelled, "EMMA SWAN! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" That definitely jolted a non-sleeping blonde into hyper awareness. Her mother bent over and closed the pop-up, but more and more videos kept on coming back, each one different. Before she closed the infernal computer.

"I-I can explain!" She started, but her mother held up her hand.

"NO! Please save yourself the embarrassment. Emma, I cannot believe you have been watching PORN! What were you thinking?! And now it has a virus!"

Emma felt herself crawl inwardly, wanting to die. And just when it couldn't have gotten worse, it did.

"What's with all the yelling? Who is watching porn?" Her father asked, stepping into the room. He inhaled deeply before averting his eyes at his daughter, turning the other direction, wrapping his hand around his wife's wrist. "Oh…oh my God."

"David, our daughter was-"

"I KNOW! It smells like sex in here!" David seemed to be just as much embarrassed as Emma was. "Let's get some air…fresh air. Emma, you're grounded for two weeks. Keep this door open!" Her parents shuffled out of the room with her laptop.

Emma grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it before heading to the bathroom to take the shower she heard her mother say. She had never been so humiliated in all her life.

One spring afternoon at lunch, Emma, Regina, Graham and Jefferson sat at their usual spot. They engulfed themselves in conversations about their future. "I want to travel the world first before I go to college." Jefferson sighed hopefully. "What about you guys?" he asked, biting into his apple, making a ripe crunch.

"I want to be a cop…or, a detective of some sort. Work with the law." Emma stated proudly. "Dad's work always inspired me."

"Well, my dream is to be a FBI agent. But, after our family vacation after we graduate, I plan on going talk to a recruiter for the air force. That's something I've always wanted to do." Graham stated, as he chewed his slice of leftover pizza.

"That's awesome Graham." Emma beamed at her friend before glancing at Regina, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts; moving her fork around her salad. "What about you Regina? What do you want to do?" _When you get back to New York,_ but she didn't want to say it out loud, if she did, she would have to stop the tears that would fall from her eyes. Chocolate orbs met ocean eyed, filled with wonderment; however, Regina was so incredibly sad. She didn't want to go back to New York, and yet, it was all she could think about. Her mother had been so excited to tell Regina, but when she did, she just ran to her room and cried for days. "Regina?"

"I'm thinking." She snapped. "I would like to go into teaching. Maybe a college professor. I don't really know to be quite honest. The world is filled with endless possibilities."

"That is so true." Jefferson exclaimed. "You _will_ stay in touch, right Regina?" He reached a hand across the lunch table, reaching hers, giving it a light squeeze. Her frown turned upwards slightly.

"Of course."

"At least with me! These two over here are the worst texters in the world!"

"I know, you don't need to tell me." Regina bantered, making Jefferson giggle, which was contagious to her. However, Emma and Graham placed a hand over their chest, acting crushed.

"Oh, now that hurt." Graham mocked.

"You wound me Regina." Emma seeming more believable, but the smirk etching the corners of her mouth was starting to appear.

"Well, if it weren't true, how come neither of you text me?!" Crossing her arms, arching an eyebrow.

"You don't like how we spell!" the blonde defended.

"That's right! You two text like kids! I am a sophisticated adult and I like to come off as one." Graham mocked her demeanor before Emma joined him, which earned them an unimpressed glare. "My point exactly."

"Mean ass!" Emma jeered, sticking her tongue out as she folded her arms. However, Regina couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her. _Only her_ …only Emma was the one who could make her smile, laugh, and improve her negative headspace.

"Emma, you better watch it!" Jefferson started. "Professor Mills over here is going to give your ass detention." The thought of Regina teaching in those dresses, her jaw slacked slightly as their eyes met. Her eyes became hard and hooded.

"Yes Miss. Swan, I am rather tiring of your childish gimmicks." Her voice low and deep. Everyone at the table's mouth dropped. Especially Emma's, her core instantly dripping with need. _Welp, I guess I have a thing for teachers now. Aha, thanks Regina. I have to fuck myself now when I get home!_ "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Oh my God you could totally be a teacher! A hot one at that! You had the look down packed and everything! I wouldn't want to piss you off!" Jefferson blurted out, causing Regina to erupt with laughter. The flamboyant teen eyed the two girls, his finger tapping his chin before smirking. "Hey Graham, what if Emma was the cop and Regina the hot teacher?" His face when from mid-laughter to complete haziness, which he currently shared with Regina. _Mmm, that would be hot,_ Regina thought. _Her bent over a desk as I fuck her with a nightstick after I spanked her glorious ass with my ruler_. She was so lost in her pornographic thoughts she didn't hear the bell ring. "Um, earth to Professor Mills! We gotta go!"

Regina shook her head as she stood to her feet, her knees slightly buckled. "Right. Let's go." she breathed. During her third period, she contemplated texting Emma to meet her in the bathroom to fuck her brains out. Her thighs were sticky with desire, she had tried to squeeze them together for relief, but it only made it more uncomfortable in her dress. Her thoughts wandered back into what they talked about at lunch…Emma dressed up as a cop. The scenario replayed in her head a thousand times before she couldn't stand it anymore. She raised her hand to be excused, that she wasn't feeling well. Her teacher was so engrossed in grading their homework, he just waved a hand. Regina ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom.

Once inside, she placed her hands on the bathroom sink, taking slow, deep breaths. She looked in the mirror and saw how red she was. _I can't believe I am about to do this._ Regina took a her hand, bringing it to her core, rubbing slow circles on her clit. "Oh yes." She whispered before a toilet flushed, making her jump out of her skin. When the stall opened, it was no other than Emma Swan. She let out a breath as the blonde eyed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, using the bathroom?" Emma stalked to the sink washing her hands, regarding the brunette. "Are you ok-" She couldn't finished her sentence because Regina had gripped her shirt, throwing the blonde into the largest stall, locking it. In an instant, her luscious lips attacked hers, groping Emma's breast. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth, shoving her against the wall.

"Emma, I need you to fuck me…I am so wet." she breathed.

"Why?" Why did she have to ask?!

Regina groaned. "Em…" she almost started, but she was in a mood and she wanted to play. "Miss. Swan, I need you to fuck me if you want to pass my class." Emma's eye's went wide, all she could do was bare into her lust filled eyes. Regina's mind going in a thousand different directions. "Did you not hear me sheriff? Or do I need to fuck you with your nightstick?" Yes, she definatly liked that one, and so did Emma. The blonde immediately gripped her wrist, slamming her front against the wall, pressing her body against hers as her free hand began sliding to Regina's ass, giving it a tight squeeze. She hiked her dress up with need, not hesitating with cupping her sex, feeling how wet Regina really was. Regina let out a breathy moan before Emma snaked her hand into her thong, rubbing hard circles on her clit before entering her desperately. Regina turned her head to kiss Emma hard. Tongue's invading one another, wet sounds filling the bathroom was the sink still ran water. "Fuck me sheriff, make me forget who I am." Emma wasn't sure why that turned her on so much, but she retaliated ten-fold.

"Anything for you professor." Emma husked into her ear. Regina backed her ass up into Emma's hips as she continued her ministrations. Regina began squirming against her, wanting all of her pressure. "If you don't stop squirming professor, I'm going to have to cuff you." Regina began to tremble at the dirty talk. "Fucking students? What is wrong with you?" Regina gasped as she took her free hand to reach around, pulling Emma's hair, causing the girl to groan in pleasure. "I should cuff you and fuck you with my nightstick," the brunette began clenching around her fingers, she was getting close. "You would like that wouldn't you? Seeing you come around my hard-"

"FUCK!" Regina muffled, slamming her mouth into Emma's, blocking the scream she wanted to have. Not screaming may have been unsatisfying, but the orgasm was so much better. Emma didn't stop ramming into her until her body was limp against her.

Emma slowly pulled out of Regina, her fingers coated with her essence. Before Regina could steal her opportunity, she shoved her fingers into her mouth and moaned. The brunette spun around, watching her through hooded eyes. Emma sucked on her fingers hard, relishing the taste of Regina. It was so much different than hers, but in the best possible way. She needed more. Emma quickly kneeled, before Regina, placing a leg over her shoulder as she quickly removed the thin black fabric, sliding down her leg, putting it in her pocket.

"Emma what are you-mmmmmmm, yes!" The blonde moaned into her dripping core. _Holy shit, she taste so good! No, incredible!_ Emma began to lap her up, running her tongue through her lips, finding her clit. _I'm so glad porn was good for something!_ Regina began to roll her hips onto Emma's mouth, tangling her fingers into blonde locks. "Don't s-"

"Regina are you okay?" An innocent voice came. It was Ruby. "Mr. Holland wanted me to check on you." However, that didn't stop Emma from lapping up the brunette, she tried to push her away, but the blonde was not moving. Nope. I don't think so!

"Y-yea-AH! Yes! Yeah!" Regina breathed, trying desperately hard not to give away what was going on. "I-I'm f-fine!"

"Okaayy, whatever you say." Regina heard the skeptic in her tone, but once the door was closed, her head fell against the wall, sighing in relief.

"Fuck Emma!" when she looked down, bright eyes bore into her, making Regina tremble. "Faster!" she breathed, and Emma complied all too easily. The blonde didn't stop until Regina's juices made their way down her throat, lapping up every drop as her second orgasm rocked through her. When Emma rested her head against her thigh, Regina saw her mouth and chin glistening with her essence. Emma beamed at her. "You're amazing at that. How did you-"

"Porn, ironically."

Regina scoffed. "I am not surprised." When Emma stood up, she felt naked. She gave Emma a knowing look, but was met with an evil smirk, pulling them out of her pocket, bringing them to her nostrils.

"I think I'll keep these, thank you very much." she leaned closer to Regina and whispered. "I want to smell you when I fuck myself later." Just as Emma was about to turn, Regina placed a soft kiss on her lips. The bell rang a second later, causing her to sigh in bliss. "I'll call you tonight when I do just that." she offered, making Regina smirk back.

"Perfect. Now, let's get to fourth period." Emma put her prize back into her front pocket, making sure her hand stayed there so she wouldn't lose them. _I cannot believe I just had sex in the school bathroom_ , Regina thought as she walked out of the bathroom. _So worth it,_ she grinned.


	15. Graduation Night

**Warning: There is a threesome is in this chapter, so if you want to skip this chapter I totally understand. This will be detailed. You have been warned. ENJOY! Or...not lol.**

This was it. It was the big day. Graduation. All of Emma's hard work had finally paid off and would be starting her life. She had sent her college application to a few different colleges, two in Boston and one in New York. She had sent them to Boston University, Northeastern, and Columbia. She decided as much as she wanted to be a police officer like her dad, she thought against it. She wanted to be better and get a criminal justice degree. Emma want to possibly an FBI agent or a detective.

Her year was nothing short of amazing. However, she knew that Regina would be moving back to New York at the end of the month, which made her incredibly depressed to even think about. Nevertheless, tonight was going to be different. She would becoming a woman, and she would be doing just that with the two people she loved and cared deeply about.

As she ran her hand over her navy graduation gown, she couldn't help but think how happy she was to finally be done with high school. Emma walked over to her closet and plucked out a white and black dress with black wedges. She fixed her hair to where it was half up, half down and applied a light bit of make-up. Emma decided to dress for the occasion afterwards under her dress; a purple push up bra with a lace thong. She felt so awkward, but she thought she looked stunning, if she did say so herself. Emma took a deep breath before slipping on her graduation gown, grabbed her cap and headed downstairs.

Mary Margret and David stood in the living room with the camera ready. When they saw Emma walk down the stairs, they both gasped in bliss. "Oh honey," her mother cried. "I am so proud of you!" She pulled her daughter into a tight hug before her father took over.

"If there was ever a moment where I felt proud before, this tops it." he was beaming. "I am just so proud of you Emma. And you look as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks dad." Emma smiled. "I guess we better head to the gym so you guys can find good seats. The ceremony starts in an hour."

"You're right. I want to see my baby get her diploma." Mary Margret radiated, dabbing the tears away from her eyes. "Do you have any plans after?" She grabbed her purse as David patted himself down to make sure he had his wallet.

"Yeah, me, Graham and Regina are going to his house after to celebrate if that's okay. We've been planning this since New Years."

"Of course. Just please be careful. And, I want to get some pictures of you three after the ceremony before you all leave."

Emma scoffed. "Deal mom."

Once they arrived at the school, Emma found her assigned seat, looking around the gym, trying to find Regina and Graham. They were all pretty scattered, but when she found Regina, she smiled and waved. Regina beamed at her mouthing 'You look beautiful.' Making Emma blush furiously. She searched for Graham, waving and smiling at him. He beamed at her, waving in return. Emma continued scanning the room until she landed on Jefferson. He spotted her immediately and waved with a thumbs up and mouthed 'We did it!'.

The ceremony was incredibly long, especially since Emma was the last one out of the two to get her diploma. It was Graham, then Regina, then her. The valid Victorian made an incredibly boring speech about how short life was and to take risk in life. She should have paid attention more, but all she could think about was her event with Regina and Graham.

When the graduation ceremony was over, Emma took pictures with her friends until their faces hurt from smiling so much. She hugged Jefferson, telling him that she would see him when he came back from his senior trip, reminding him that she will miss him. After being hugged from her parents, she handed them her cap and gown as she bid them goodbye for the evening.

The three of them headed to Grahams lake house. It was the perfect spot to be away from everything and no one was around for miles. It wasn't that far out of town, just about thirty minutes, but it was incredibly secluded. When they entered the house, Regina looked around the living room.

"Nice place Graham. Do you bring every girl here?" she played.

He laughed as he removed his shoes. "No, just you two. This is going to be a really fun night I think. Would you ladies like anything to drink? Beer, white wine, vodka?"

"I'll have wine." the brunette retorted flatly.

"Vodka for me." Emma responded nonchalantly, falling on the sofa. Both of them stared at her. "What? It's a big night, and I need to loosen up. My nerves are pretty bad anyway."

Graham shook his head in surprise. "One glass of wine and a shot of vodka, coming right up."

"Bring the bottle." The look Emma got this time was pure bafflement. "I don't want to ask you to keep going to get it, so just bring it."

"Damn Em, you're just full of surprises!"

After Graham went into the kitchen, Regina mumbled as she plopped herself on the couch. "You have no idea." When he returned, he had a bottle of Takka vodka and a glass of Zinfandel. "You're not drinking?" she quirked.

"I already had a shot." he chuckled as he handed the glass to Regina, then the bottle to Emma, sitting across from them on the foot rest. "But what the hell, why not another. Life is short, right!" he referenced the valid Victorian speech. He poured himself a shot. "To us. To tonight. To life." he smiled as they both beamed at him. Everyone clinked their glasses then throwing their drinks back; Regina downed the entire glass of wine in two large gulps. Emma and Graham coughed at the bitterness of shot, but Emma took another one.

"Well, I'm going to change." Regina stood, grabbing her purse. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Through those doors," Graham pointed with a sour face. "I'll be in that bedroom…well…we'll be using that bedroom anyway."

Emma took another shot, but this one was much larger. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna change too. But in the other bathroom. There is another one right?" she puckered.

"Yeah, that one there is the guest bathroom." He stood to smirking. "Well, uh, I guess I'll get ready too." he responded almost awkwardly. This made each of the girls raise their eyebrows. "I mean…I'll be in the bedroom when you two are ready." He scratched the back of his neck as the three of them made went their separate ways.

After he entered the bedroom, Graham put on a playlist he had made from his iPod to set the mood. While he awaited for the girls in the bedroom, he stripped himself of his clothing, pulling out a pack of condoms from his dresser drawer. He opened the box, tossing them on the table before gazing at himself in the mirror as the lyrics to the first song played. It wasn't the most sexual, but the beat fit well in the background.

 _"In your house I long to be_

 _Room by room patiently_

 _I'll wait for you there_

 _Like a stone_

 _I'll wait for you there_

 _Alone"_

He was in excellent shape and his beard was starting to grow back. He took a couple of deep breaths before Regina entered the bedroom. She was wearing an all black corset with black garters with blood red lipstick. "Wow, you look…incredible." But, incredible didn't even describe how she looked; she looked sexy as hell. She smirked at Graham, regarding him for a moment, eyeing him up and down, noting he was wearing a pair of green Polo boxers, noticing his erection tightly pressed against them.

"Thanks." she retorted simply.

"Should we wait for Emma?" he asked somewhat nervously, yet with slight hope in his eyes.

 _Oh my God. Why am I even doing this?_ She thought to herself as she gazed at him, trying to figure out what to do next. _This has to be the dumbest idea I have ever-_ her thoughts were cut off when Emma appeared. When she entered the bedroom in her purple and black push up bra and a black lace thong, her mouth gaped. Her make-up was still applied from the graduation ceremony and she looked flawless, her hair now in loose curls; however, Emma looked as if she was unsure of her confidence. She eyed her up and down, pausing on her thong for a moment before their eyes met. "Wow Emma…" she breathed.

"Jesus…you look hot Em." he groaned. He had never seen Emma look so breathtakingly hot before. He knew she was beautiful, but he never knew she could dress up like that. When Emma met Regina's side, he glanced at the two of them. Suddenly, he felt is lower member twitch with excitement. "I don't know what to say right now, but I am the luckiest guy on earth." he smiled.

Emma returned a smile as she grasped Regina's hand. She was feeling buzzed from the amount of vodka she had consumed; not drunk, but definatly loose enough to go through with this. She was nervous, yet excited. When she glanced at Regina, her insides flipped. Regina had never looked sexier. She licked her lips as her eyes gazed at the brunettes painted lips. "How should we do this?" Emma asked timidly, turning her gaze to Graham, who was now sitting on the bed, hands on his thighs.

"I think we should start, then bring Graham in." Regina responded, unable to take her eyes off of Emma.

"I think that's a great idea." he beamed.

"Can we start with a kiss?" Emma questioned. "I don't want this to be dethatched, you know?"

Graham stood up grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Whatever will make you comfortable."

Regina quickly grabbed Emma's face, pulling her into a soft, yet passionate kiss. Claiming her lips before he had a chance. When she pulled away, Emma's gaze was foggy before Graham pressed his lips against hers. It felt strange and nothing like Regina's. He began running a hand through her hair before Regina stepped behind Emma, kissing her neck, letting her hands roam freely over her taut body. Emma began to moan in the kiss, yet felt strange. Graham's body pressed against Emma, feeling his erection on her felt strange to her. When the kiss broke, Regina leaned forward over her shoulder, kissing Graham. Emma started to nip Regina's ear as she ran a hand over Grahams chest before he pulled at her chin, pulling her into their kiss. This was a new sensation all together. Three muscles pressed against one another in a messy, but hot kiss. Graham's other hand caressed Regina's face before Emma shoved him onto the bed then taking over Regina's lips. Her hands fisting through her hair as Regina gripped her face.

Graham sat there starry eyed at the girls before him as his member started to ache. He placed his hand on himself and began groping it through his boxers before pulling it out stroking himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Regina when she heard him grunt, she smirked in this kiss before she began unhooking Emma's bra, letting it fall to the floor. She moved her lips to Emma's neck, her eyes lolling to the back of her head as she cupped one breast with one hand as her other traced down her abdomen. When she reached Emma's core, she began massaging it through the thin fabric. Emma let out a loud moan as painted lips latched themselves to her pink nipple. She heard Graham begin to beat himself faster. She pushed Emma on the bed next to Graham, pulling her lace panties off, she kneeled between her legs before turning her attention to Graham. "Just know, I'm the one making her wet. Not you." she teased, his eyes hazy with lust. She dove into Emma's glistening core, mopping up the moisture with her tongue. He ran his free hand over Emma's body, playing with her nipple. Emma cried out in all the pleasure she was receiving. So many new and different things were happening and it was all overwhelming. For a moment, only a brief one, she caught the chorus of a song and it was turning Emma on immensely.

 _"I want to fuck you like an animal_

 _I want to feel you from the inside_

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

 _My whole existence is flawed_

 _You get me closer to god"_

As the song continued, Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's shoulders, holding her head there. "Fuck!" she moaned. Graham began sucking on the nipple he was playing with, sending shockwaves to her core. Emma's orgasm was coming soon, so she began rolling her hips onto Regina's mouth, making the brunette hum in approval. Graham backed away, watching the site unravel before him. He was getting close just from watching, his eyes bulging from his head as he watched Regina fuck herself as she ate Emma out. He pumped faster and faster, before letting out a loud groan, coming all over his boxers. Emma screamed, holding Regina's head there, arching her back as she came. As Emma's orgasm roared through her, Regina began screaming into her dripping cunt, making Emma roll her hips harder. Regina tried to keep up with her, but her orgasm was too strong to fight. She took her free hand and rammed two fingers deeply inside of her, fucking her the way she liked it.

Once everyone's libidos calmed down, Regina stood to her feet and slowly removed her corset, making them both stare in astonishment. "You should probably get rid of those if you expect to fuck either one of us." Regina husked, pointing at the mess on his ruin boxer shorts. He turned a bright shade of red before extracting them, tossing them to the side. Both Emma and Regina's eyes widened at him.

"Oh my God that thing is going inside of me?!" Emma shrieked. "Isn't that going to hurt!"

"Emma, surely you've seen a penis before."

"Ugh, don't say penis. It's too clinical." Graham chimed in, making a disapproving face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, I haven't actually." Emma crouched. "I mean, I have but not in person. I don't know what to do with it." This made both Regina and Graham laugh.

"I'll teach you." she smirked. "Remember, I'm an excellent teacher." the inside joke made them chuckle. Regina sat in the middle of Graham's legs. "Come here Emma." Graham's eyes widened with lust. "All you need to do is make it wet so it's lubricated, then he can have sex with you." the last past of her sentence tasted like acid. She didn't want him to, but she knew what she was getting herself into and there was no turning back. If she were being honest with herself, she would rather Graham have sex with her then call it a day. She didn't want him touching her. However, Emma nodded in interest. Regina grabbed his member, making Graham stiffen slightly, hitching his breath. She reached her free hand out to Emma and placed it on Graham. Emma's mouth gaped as they began stroking him. Graham's head fell back at the sensation before he opened his eyes, watching the girls before him. Regina hovered her mouth over him, Emma close to her. She placed a teasing kiss on his tip, when he twitched, Regina smirked wickedly before enveloping the muscle in her mouth, causing his to moan.

Once he was nice and soaked, he placed a condom on and he rolled on top of Emma. Nerves hitting her, she glanced at Regina for reassurance. Regina gave her a soft smile, as she began grazing her breast. "Are you ready?" Graham's voice eager and desperate. He wasn't impatient or making her feel rushed, he was just incredibly turned on. Emma nodded as he slowly entered her, both of them yelped. "FUCK!" his head fell forward onto her neck. "You're so fucking tight!" Emma's breath rose and fell, keeping her eyes on Regina.

"It might hurt." she murmured. "It's okay darling, I'm right here." she kissed the back of her hand.

Graham ever so slowly began sliding in and out of Emma. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to picture Regina inside her. When she glanced at her again, she looked lost in thought. She shut her eyes again as Graham pulled her into a kiss. He was on his tenth or so thrust when Emma said, "I can't do this. I-I can't. It hurts too much." It was too much. Graham froze, placing a soft caress on her cheek. He didn't want to make Emma uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? It'll feel better. I promise." he reassured, but Emma shook her head.

"I'm sure." when she glanced at Regina, she looked relived. Emotions flooded her body, she wanted to run and scream away, but she knew what the three of them agreed to and now she felt like she owed it to Graham. "Why don't you have sex with Regina instead?" He looked at Regina, a painful longing expression fell upon his face.

"Alright." Regina whispered. "My only condition is that Emma stays." He pulled out slowly, trying not to hurt Emma more.

"Sounds great to me." he smiled. "I just…I really need to come."

Regina scooted down to the edge of the bed, she turned over onto her stomach, spreading her legs wide. "I like to be fucked this way, and I like it rough." she glanced at Emma who was unsure of what to do. "Come here." She made a 'come hither' motion with her hand. "Spread your legs." Emma did as she was told as Regina pulled her core back to her mouth. Graham stood, making his way behind Regina, starting to graze her ass with his hand, squeezing lightly. He started to ease his way in from behind, groaning at the wetness. Both Regina and Graham let out a sigh of pleasure As he started to thrust, slow at first then faster and harder. Regina began eating Emma out again, moaning into her with each thrust he made. He gripped her shoulders as he rocked harder and harder as Regina requested. The room quickly filled with moans, then the moans turned into screams, not taking anyone long before their orgasms came ripping through them. The three of them lay side by side trying to catch their breath. Sweat glistening on their skin.

"Well…that was…truly an unforgettable experience." Graham chuckled.

"Yeah, it really was." Emma breathed. "This was an awesome night."

"Really?" Regina pondered. "You're not disappointed?"

Both of them stared at her. "How could I be?" Graham asked. "This was the best night of my life. And I just spent it with the two most beautiful women in the world!"

Both girls smiled at him. "It really was an unforgettable night." Regina beamed before yawning. "I think I'm going to head home though. I am exhausted."

"Yeah, me too. It's after midnight."

"Oh, okay." Graham responded. He didn't want them to go, but he understood that this was a one time thing. He just thought it would last all night. "Well, you ladies drive safe and text me when you get home." she smiled, as the two girls gathered their clothes and began redressing.

"Goodnight Graham." Emma waved, as did Regina. "Talk to you tomorrow. I'll let you know when I make it home."

"Sounds good. Goodnight ladies." After they left the lake house, he placed his hands under his head smiling at himself. "Best. Night. Ever." He gave one loud yawn before falling asleep.


	16. Abandoned

**A/N: This is a pretty sad chapter, don't hate me.**

2 weeks later

Emma had never felt more alive. She felt lighter than ever before. She was finally a high school graduate and she just received an acceptance letter from Boston University. The only thing that made her heart wrench, was that Regina was moving back to New York next week. If she thought about it too much, it would make her break down in a millisecond.

However, she had been reflecting on what happened graduation night every time she was alone. She just couldn't get it out of her head. She didn't know what to think of herself. She could have sworn she was meant to be with guys but, Regina had changed everything. From the way she looked at her to the way she spoke, and the way she touched her. Graham had been so gentle and patient with her, which she was grateful for, but she couldn't go through with it. She had been attracted to him for years, and yet, something magical happened when Regina would look at her. Every single time Regina was near, her body vibrated in every way possible. It was love. Emma knew it, and she couldn't deny it anymore. Did Regina love her too? Or was this just a game; a fling for her to be distracted. One thing Emma did learn about herself in the last two weeks, it was that she most certainly was a lesbian. When a knock came to the door, her thoughts were jolted into nonexistence.

When she opened the door, Jefferson stood there with a huge smile on his face. "Miss me?" Emma jumped up and down yelling, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh my God! How was London?!" Emma squealed, pulling him into her house. Thankfully her parents had went on a lunch date, then grocery shopping, so they had the house to themselves.

"It was incredible! I loved everything about it. The art, the history, the men." he chuckled, plopping down onto the couch. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course the men," Emma chuckled. "I'm so glad you're back! We have way too much to talk about."

"Spill it, girl!" Emma began telling him about the threesome, which took Jefferson by complete surprise. "Are you sure the Emma I know and love is still in there?! The old Emma would have never even thought about doing something like that! Go you!" he cheered.

"But I realized something Jeff…I…I think I'm in love."

"Oh my God! I assume with Regina." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, Emma's eyes widened. "Oh don't be so surprised. I'm your best friend, I know these things. And you my friend, have it bad!"

"What do I do Jeff? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me! I feel like an idiot."

Jefferson let out a small chuckle before placing a assuring hand over hers. "Emma, she loves you. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that."

"But…Graham…he-"

"Is a straight man! He isn't going to pay attention to shit like that. You know how oblivious he is. Honey, you better tell Regina before it's too late."

"I'm scared Jefferson…what if she turns me down? The last time I thought I was in love, I got rejected."

The teen rolled his eyes with a smile. "I don't think that will happen, BUT if she does, I will be right here with you to dry your tears. I promise." With a nod of the head, Emma and Jefferson stood up, heading to the door. Emma gave her friend a tight hug before jumping in her car to head to Regina's.

As Emma was driving, listening to The Killers, smiling at the memory of when she first went to Regina's house and met her mother. How they rocked out the entire way there. Emma rolled down her windows and cranked up the song 'Read my Mind'

 _"It's funny how you just break down_

 _Waitin' on some sign_

 _I pull up to the front of your driveway_

 _With magic soakin' my spine_

 _Can you read my mind?_

 _Can you read my mind?_

 _The teenage queen, the loaded gun;_

 _The drop dead dream, the Chosen One_

 _A southern drawl, a world unseen;_

 _A city wall and a trampoline"_

She danced to the as she drove, singing as loud as she could to the next verses.

 _"Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_

 _'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

 _Before you jump_

 _Tell me what you find when you read my mind"_

If it hadn't been for the slight drop in the song, she wouldn't have heard her cellphone ring. She turned the volume down, seeing it was her mom calling her.

"Hey mom!" Emma answered.

"Hey sweetie. Are you home?" she responded sorrowfully.

"No, I'm on way to Regina's. Are you okay?"

"Emma, I need you to come home."

"Why? What's the matter?" her voice laced with concern as her mother began sobbing. She slowed down and parked on the side of the road. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"There's been…" she paused to breath, trying to catch her breath. "Emma I'm so sorry."

Emma began to get nervous. Her mother was never one to cry. "Mom, why are you sorry?"

She started to wail again for a while, her daughter trying to calm her down. "Emma…Graham's mother just called me…Gr-Graham got into a car accident." Her mother paused, her voice shaking as Emma's eyes widened in horror. "Baby…he didn't make it."

Emma couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. All she wanted to do was scream. It couldn't be true. I'm dreaming, Emma told herself. This is a terrible fucking dream. She pinched herself and when she flinched, her eyes welted with tears. "No…" she whispered.

"You need to come home." she said slightly more sternly. "I want to hold you."

"Okay…" she whispered before clacking the phone shut, tossing it into the passenger seat. She stared at the steering wheel for a long time before screaming as loud as she could as hot tears streamed out of her eyes. She punched the wheel until she couldn't feel her hand, screaming in pain at the crack she heard in her wrist. Great, I just broke my fucking wrist! She thought. She reached back for her phone and called Regina. When she didn't answer, she left a voicemail telling her to call her as soon as she got it. With one stable hand, she put her car in drive and slowly made her way home.

Graham's funeral was the hardest thing she had ever witnessed. Emma needed to go to the hospital to get a cast for her wrist, which was broken in two different places. Graham's funeral was a week after his accident. He had been hit by a drunk diver coming home one night from his friend's house. Emma called Regina countless times, leaving her multiple voicemails, texting her. She even called her mother. Which, she finally had avail. When she told Cora answered, she begged to see Regina, but she was told that Regina was grounded and did not have her phone on her. When Emma told the older woman what happened, she held her breath for a moment before snarling "Good riddance!" then hanging up on her. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed.. She needed Regina…she needed to be held by her and to be told it was okay, even though it wasn't. She had never heard Cora be so heartless.

Emma couldn't take it. And when Regina didn't show up to the funeral, she snapped. She jumped into her car, speeding to her house. When she arrived, there was a huge sign in front of their house that read SOLD. "NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Emma repeated as she ran to the door, tears pricking her eyes. Emma banging on it with all her might with her non-casted hand. "REGINA! REGINA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Her banging was hopeless. She screamed, until she fell defeated at the heavy door crying harder than before. "Don't leave. Please don't leave me like this." she whispered, her tears choking in her throat. "I need you. I love you." She prayed silently to whomever was listening that she wasn't in New York, praying that she would answer the door or call her back, letting her know she was safe. She sat in front of Regina's house for hours until David showed up in his unit, running to Emma, placing his arm around his daughter, pulling her into an embrace. Emma cried harder. "She's gone…Graham's dead…" he rubbed her shoulder, settling his head onto hers. "Please tell me this is a nightmare dad…"

"I'm right here baby." he whispered, making her cry harder. "I'm right here." They stayed like that until Emma fell asleep in her father's arms. He picked her up and carried her to his car, placing her in the front seat, strapping her in. "I'll always be here sweetheart." he whispered, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Once he dropped her off at home, carrying her up the stairs, placing her into her bed. He called his wife to let her know Emma was home safe and that her car was parked in front of Regina's, telling her that when she got home that he would drive them to pick it up.

Emma awoke that night around eight o'clock, from a repetitive buzzing from an unknown number. She normally never answered numbers she didn't know, but she didn't care. When she answered, someone was breathing heavily into the speaker. Just as Emma was about to speak, the line ended. Emma groaned, rolling onto her side. A ping came through on her laptop. "Ugh, what now!" She slowly got out of bed, scratching her head as she sat in front of her computer. It was her AIM account, when she saw Regina had messaged her but was offline, she immediately woke up, reading as fast as she could.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't reached out, but this will be my last message to you. My mother told me what happened to Graham. I can't tell you how much I've cried over his death and in general. It's all I've been doing. He was one of my best friends. I would say you, but you're not just my best friend…you were my lover. Graduation night was the best night of my life. I can't tell you how happy I was that you didn't let him fuck you. I wanted you to myself, but that was something I never received. I wanted you…all of you. And you weren't ready for that type of commitment, at least, not with me...a girl. I was too scared to tell you this, but I was in love with you Emma. Ever since I moved to that stupid town. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love with you. You were the only thing that mattered. I begged my mother to let me go to the funeral, but I am grounded because she caught me drinking her last bottle of cider. All of it. I wanted to tell you all of this before we left, but I couldn't, I had no time. I am so sorry Emma. I can't have you in my life, knowing that I am not what you want. We had something special, we had something that no one else had…but I know you don't feel the same way. Yes, we had a great time together, but I think that's all it was to you. A high school fling. You're uncertainty is the reason I can no longer contact you. I can't bare your rejection. It hurts to much. Just know that I love you so much…I hope you find someone that can make you happy._

 _Love, Regina_

Emma sat there and read the message over and over again. Letting her hot tears pour out of her silently. She fell forward on the keyboard. The love of her life was gone. She thought it was Graham, she told herself that's who it was supposed to be all these years. Now she regrets even thinking that silly thought. _If I had only known God or whomever would send me a fucking angel, I would have woke the fuck up!_ She wanted to punch something, break her other hand. She didn't care. She had no one. Emma was alone…abandoned. She opened Limewire to see the latest dance songs. She needed something to make her happy. Dance, or feel something other than utter sadness. A name caught her attention. 'Now You're Gone' by Basshunter, which she had never heard of. As she listened to the lyrics, her heart broke in half. Not only did she lose her best friend since kindergarten, but now she lost the love of her life.

 _"Now you're gone_  
 _I realized my love for you was strong_  
 _And I miss you here now you're gone_  
 _I keep waiting here by the phone_  
 _With your pictures hanging on the wall"_

She cried and cried until she could no longer. This song was giving her life alright, it was her new anthem. Her emotions bouncing between complete heartbreak to outrage. If Regina were to call her to open her window, sneaking into her room like she did one night. She wasn't sure if she would push her to the ground or hold onto her and never let go. _God, how could I be so fucking stupid?! Of course she was interested in me! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! If only I wasn't so selfish, then maybe I could have saved our relationship_. Emma continued to sink into her depression for the rest of the night.


	17. Prospect Unknown

Fall 2011

It seemed as if it was only yesterday since that faithless day. It was as if everything was over in a blink of an eye. Now, here she was; five years later. She had just finished her criminal justice degree at Boston University a year ago. She spent her time working and focusing on school. She had gotten a job at a local bar as a bartender. Sometimes working overtime to make ends meet. Her parents helped her out of course, but she knew they were putting all their money towards her education, so she wanted to be responsible. Her mother was worried about her after she moved, but Emma wanted to be as far way from Portland as she could…even though she really wasn't. Either way, she wanted to be away from Maine…anything that reminded her of Regina, or even her best friend Graham. Her and Jefferson had stopped talking to one another about a year after Emma moved. The last she had heard of him, he was in Australia with Killian. The thought made her happy that he had found someone he had wanted to settle down with, however, it made her insanely jealous and bitter.

The entire summer after Graham had passed away, Emma slipped into a deep depression. She reached out to Regina though AIM, but she had been blocked. The same had happened when she tried to text her, no response and a message that read: "Error; invalid number." Emma was so deep into depression, she thought of hurting herself…even worse at times; death. Nevertheless, Emma rose above her negative thoughts. If it weren't for her parents or Jefferson, she would have never gotten through that summer. As soon as all of her transcripts went through to Boston, Emma packed her things and never looked back. She would come home for the holidays and such, but it pained her too much to stay in town. Regardless of her in a brand new city with brand new people, her memories haunted her and was incredibly lonely her first six months. Once more, if it weren't for her parents and even her roommate, Lacy, she had no idea how she would have survived.

Lacy was a short British brunette with icy eyes. Her accent thick and was always out partying at the bars. It was her enthusiasm on life that got her through her rough times. When Emma told her everything that had happened, she just held onto her and let her cry. She was the one who got Emma to finally get back out in the world and laugh. Lacy had no filter and was dating one of her much older English professors, which kind of creeped her out since Emma was in one of his classes. Not to mention, he was scary as hell when he was angry. However, Lacy saw something in him that no one else did and said that he treated her better than anyone she had ever been with. It was still creepy to Emma.

The first time she went out, she wasn't sure she could stay when a remix of 'Mr. Brightside' came on. She fought back the tears, but Lacy shook her head, handing her something called Jägerbomb shot and said, "Love, whatever happened back home, it's in the past . You need to move on. And I'm here to help." She offered Emma a smile before placing the shot glass in her hand and proceed to say, "Now, grab your tits and take this shot. It's a little strong, but-" Emma had already tossed the bitter drink down. "Shit Emma! That was awesome!"

"That was terrible! But I want anything that will make me forget!" And in the blink of an eye, as Lacy ran back to the bar, she thought of Regina. Remembering the time they had sex in the bathroom stall two months before graduation. _"Fuck me sheriff! Make me forget who I am!"_ Emma closed her eyes tightly before shaking her head. _NO! You broke my heart! You never gave me a chance to explain!_ When Lacy showed up with a tray full of the Jägerbombs, they started tossing them back. Shivering in delight and twisting their faces at the bitterness. Emma vaguely remembers that night well, other than puking her guts up.

Now, with her fancy new degree, she had started applying for jobs, but nothing. No one wanted to give her a job because of her little experience in the field. About six months after she finished her bachelor's degree, and no promising job, she signed up for the Boston police academy, and was quickly accepted.

Emma's life was pretty simple. She had a small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a perfect view of the city. Hell, she even gained an accent. Sometimes when she would reflect on her past, she smiled. She actually smiled at how she managed to get through all the hell she went though. Regardless, she was a completely different person. They way she had been with Regina, was the way she was now all the time. Strong, bold, assertive, and never took shit from anyone. That was mostly from being a police officer, though. Well, Regina was all of those things, she was just always different with Emma. Sometimes she would ponder about where she was and what she would be doing, but she would shake her head out of it.

About two years after in Boston, Emma had finally slept with someone. It was a one night stand and she was incredibly drunk. She didn't even remember the girls name. All she could remember was her having red curly hair. It was someone she met at one of Lacy's sorority friend's house. It wasn't long after, that Emma had come out to her parents. Which, they already knew and supported her fully. She felt so lucky to have such amazing parents.

One afternoon, when Emma got home from work, she checked her mailbox as she entered the elevator to the seventh floor. She sighed speaking to herself. "Bill, bill, another bill, oh coupons! Supermarket ad, annndd, what's this?" She stared at the perfectly folded vanilla envelope with an address from Maine. She ripped it open, seeing her old high school colors, sighing dramatically, with a hard eye roll. She read it as she made her way to her apartment door.

 _ **Class of 2006**_

 _ **We would like to formally invite you to your 5 year class reunion!**_

 _ **When: September 16, 2011**_

 _ **Where: Portland High School gymnasium**_

 _ **Time: 7pm**_

 _ **Hope to see you there!**_

As Emma entered her apartment, she tossed everything onto the kitchen island, then grabbing a beer, popping it open. After taking a long swig, she plopped down on her black leather couch and sighed. _I shouldn't even go,_ she thought. Then the thought of seeing Regina again…it had her stomach in knots all over again. _But what if she's there? It'll give me a chance to explain all my feelings!_ She took another swig of her drink. After going back and forth with herself, she finally agreed she would go. She checked her phone and noticed that the reunion was next week. "Fuck, I need to ask off. Ugh." She called her boss, who never felt like one, just a really close friend, Chief Cassidy. He chuckled and told her to take off the whole weekend.

When Emma drove in that morning, she stopped to see her parents of course, who showered her with hugs and kisses. They talked about life in Boston and how much it felt like home and she was doing something that she loved. In college, she had wanted to major in forensics, but it was way too difficult. She wanted to do the work like the people did in CSI. Nevertheless, she was still doing something she had wanted to do since she was a kid, protect the people; like her father. When she refreshed herself. Wearing her signature skinny jeans and a purple and gold plaid button up shirt, she took a deep breath before heading to her old high school.

As she entered, it was flooded with people. Her eyes scanned the room as banners of 'Welcome back!' and 'Class of 2006'. The lights were pretty dim, but she noticed a snack table in tow and she bolted. She was so nervous, she hadn't eaten anything in twelve hours. Which was a new personal record for her. She eyed the sandwiches, piling them onto her plate and eyeing a mini bar with a sign that said 'Help yourself! You deserve it!' Emma scoffed. "Damn right I do!" she pulled out a beer can, starting to down it. "Ah, nothing better than an ice cold beer." Just as she was about to bite into her sandwich, a familiar shrill voice came to her ears.

"EMMA SWAN?! EMMA SWAN IS THAT YOU?!" When the blonde peered up, she had to keep the eye roll to a hard minimum. Zelena had rolled right up to her, pulling her into a death gripping hug. _Well, that's different._

"Hi Zelena. Nice to see you." Emma offered, slight annoyance lacing her voice. Zelena seemed genuinely glad to see her. Emma ran her eyes over the ginger woman, noticing not much had changed, other than a breast job maybe and she had gained a slight bit of weight, but now she didn't look anorexic like she used to.

"Oh Emma it's so nice to see you! How's life?" Zelena peered. Nope, still the same in that regard, she thought.

"Oh, ya know…just…workin'. I live in Boston now. You?"

"Pray tell, darling! I'm just starting my masters degree in telecommunication."

"Welp, I'm just your average cop. But I enjoy it. It's something I've always wanted to do."

Zelena smiled at her brightly. "That's really great Emma! I'm so happy for you." _Damn, when did she get so nice? She actually is being genuine!_ "Have you heard from Regina at all? I tried to call her once she was settled after she moved, but she never returned any of my calls."

Emma's smile tightened, as her heart sank. "I haven't actually. I did the same thing and I never got anything either."

"Seriously?! You two were best friends! You and Regina were glued at the hip!" Emma shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. "Huh, must have got a new number or something. That isn't like her."

After another long swig, Emma asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? You were mean to me all throughout high school."

Zelena frowned as she placed a hand on her arm. "Emma, I am truly sorry for treating you so poorly. I had a lot of insecurities deep down and I took them out on you. You had it all really. The brains, the looks, the friends…the good one's anyways. I envied that. I hope you forgive me."

"Wow," Emma breathed, completely taken aback. She had no words. She should have threw her drink in her face and told her to fuck off, but it never took much for Emma to forgive someone…for the most part. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Zelena radiated, pulling her into a hug once more. "We'll chat later, I see Ruby just walked in and I haven't seen her since high school either. If we don't talk, it really was nice seeing you and I wish you all the best." Once Zelena left, bolting to Ruby, picking her up and spinning her around, the blonde smiled.

As the night continued on Emma ran into Jefferson, who she was so excited to see, she squealed. He had gotten much tanner and his hair more natural, even a slight five o'clock shadow going on.

"Well would you look at you! Emma you look amazing! It's so good to see you!"

"Jeff it's been way too long! I need to get your ass to Boston ASAP!"

"Emma I am so happy to see you! I've missed you so much! We need to hit the streets after this! Blow this joint."

"I'm so glad you haven't changed."

"Have you seen Re-"

"NOPE!" She didn't want to hear her name. it was verging on ten and she wasn't here…she wasn't coming. That much she knew. She watched the door all night, waiting for her to make an entrance. Wave at people she knew and see Emma and bolt for her, like she always did. "We really need to get drinks. Like right now!"

"DEAL! Let's go hotcakes!" He looped his arm through hers and they made their way out of the gym and to the nearest bar.

They sat at The Rabbit Hole for three hours, catching up, taking shots, reminiscing about high school. All was well, until Emma started talking about Regina. "Fuckiiinnn bitttccchhh!" Emma slurred as she pointed to her friend. "She just-she just left me ya know! She just sent me this-long asssss message and neeeevverrr gave ME a chance to explainnn!"

"You tell it girl!" Jefferson encouraged.

"You're like sooooo lucky Jeffy! You and captian guyliner are soooo cute together and y'all seem soooo happy!"

Jefferson let out a long, hard laugh. "I swear! Who would've thought that a one night stand would turn into a six year relationship?!"

Emma joined his laughter until they began shuffling their way out of the bar at two in the morning. "Ya know what?! I'm a catch damn it!"

"I knowww! Anyone would be dumb as fuck not to be with you! You're hot! AND smart! DOUBLE WIIINNN!"

They stumbled to the park across the street, arm in arm, howling with laughter. Throwing rocks into the lake. "I swear Jefferson! If I ever see her, I'm going to lose my shit! Give her a piece of my damn mind!" there was a slight pause before words haunted her, _I'll always be there for you, Emma._ This enraged the blonde. "SHE WOULD NOT SHOW HER FACE! Fucking coward!" She picked up the nearest littered beer bottle and smashed it into the wooden table.

"Woah there! Take it easy! Don't want you to hurt yourself!" He screeched as he backed away quickly from the table.

"Sorry Jeff. I'm just…still so burned ya know?"

"I know honey, I know." He pulled her into a tight embrace until they actually passed out that way in the cool autumn air.


	18. Reflection

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, but I wanted to get to the next one! XD**

Once Emma was back in Boston, the next day, her and Jefferson promised to not let their friendship get that out of hand or so distant again. As soon as she got home, she found Jefferson on Facebook and added him. Emma mainly used Facebook every now and then and to check up on people for fun. Her curiosity peaked once more and began searching people from high school and she began adding a few people like Ruby, Graham's parents, Killian she even added Zelena. However, the person she was looking for she couldn't find… _does she not have a Facebook? Everyone has one, so that's strange._

Emma was so distraught that Regina didn't show up to the reunion. She was actually looking forward to seeing her. She shook her head in frustration. She would be lying to herself that she didn't want her to show up, but also thought how fucked up it was that she didn't. _What could she have possibly been doing?!_ The more the blonde thought about it, the more she thought that Regina didn't go to the reunion because she didn't want to deal with the consequences of her actions. She stuck to that thought.

Enraged, she put on a pair or running tights and a zip up jacket and went for a run in the park. It was the only way to calm her thoughts or calm herself down from a stressful day. She popped in her headphones as she selected her Avril Lavigne playlist on her iPhone and darted out the door.

Running in the cool air with her new favorite song blaring in her ears, she felt unstoppable.

 _"All my life I've been good,_

 _But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell_

 _All I want is to mess around_

 _And I don't really care about_

 _If you love me_

 _If you hate me_

 _You can't save me_

 _Baby, baby_

 _All my life I've been good_

 _But now whoa, what the hell"_

A small smirk played upon her lips as she ran faster. It still amazed her that after all these years, that insufferable Regina Mills had on her. As she emotions coursed through her veins, she lost herself in the cold air and song. If she was paying attention, maybe she could have avoided the massive clash with another person. Sending both of them flying backwards on the ground.

She immediately removed her headphones. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! Are you okay?!" Emma squealed, sitting up quickly, checking the other woman out, soon realizing it was her best friend Lacy.

"I'm fine. Damn Emma, where's the fire?!" She breathed, trying to stand. "You really should watch where you're going."

"Shit, I'm sorry Lace. Let me help you." Emma jumped to her feet and helped her friend. "I just got back from Maine and I was in a pretty bad mood and just needed to get my anger under control."

"That bad, eh?" Lacy brushed off the remaining dirt on her jeans as Emma nodded. "Was she there?"

"No. it's part of the reason I'm so pissed."

"Are you free today? I was just on my way to Starbucks to try to study for my statistics exam tomorrow."

"You? Studying? That's hilarious."

"Shut up. You owe me a coffee for knocking me on my ass."

Emma gave a chuckle. "I never said I was free!" she smirked. Lacy glared at her, giving her a questionable eyebrow. "Alright fine! You got me! I'm off for the weekend. Boss man said I needed a break."

"Perfect! Now, come and tell your ole bestie what happened." Lacy gave Emma her arm as they intertwined, heading to the closest Starbucks.

Emma and Lacy sat there for hours talking about the reunion. Lacy was just as stunned as Emma when she informed her that Regina didn't show up; however, she said she would love to meet Jefferson one day.

"Wow, the bitch didn't have any balls so show up!" Lacy spat. "Coward."

"RIGHT! That's what I said!"

"I think if she really loved you or even wanted to see you, she would have gone. I'm sorry Emma."

"It's not your fault. Shit happens, it's whatever. I'll get over it."

Lacy reached across the table and squeezed Emma's hand tenderly. "I really hope you find someone someday that makes you as happy as she did. You will find happiness one day Emma."

"I hope so." Emma offered a sad smile as she sipped on her overly sweet frappachino. "I don't want to be alone forever."

"You won't. I promise."

Emma was so lucky she had someone in her life who understood her. Sure, she had Jefferson, but he lived so far away it was impossible to talk all the time. Facebook always helped, but, she was glad she could actually talk to in person and vent to about her problems.

As Emma sighed, she noticed Lacy had barley gotten any of her studying or homework done. "Well, I better be off. You need to study."

Lacy gave a pout before she groaned in annoyance. "I don't want to do this! You're better in math than I am. Can you help me?

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Sure, why not."

By the time Emma got home, she was exhausted. Lacy was a pain in her ass to tutor. She was always so distracted and it didn't help that she hated the class. Emma plopped on her bed as she exhaled slowly. Emma began to think about what Regina could be up to these days and if she even thought of her. This fantasy began to play out in her head about how she longed to touch her again and feel her embrace…her voice. Some kind of connection instead of distant and lonely. Her thoughts led her into a deep sleep.


	19. The Reunion

**A/N: Alright everyone! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for!**

August 2016

Five years later and Emma was now a detective in her line of work. Her boss gave her a promotion about two years ago. She absolutely loved her job and couldn't have been happier. However, her life was still the same. It was starting to feel as if she was going through the motions. She woke up every morning at seven am, go jogging, shower, then go to work, come home and go out. When she went out, it was always with the same people from work and Lacy. Regardless, it was like she was never home; all she did when she was home was sleep and eat. On her off days, she would play video games to get her mind off of a difficult case or a hard night. However, now that she was nearing thirty, she wanted to settle down and try to find someone to spend her life with.

Regina was a distant memory now. She had accepted that she was her first and only love. Even now, she never got into relationships…it wasn't her forte. One night stands were more of her style, she didn't want to get too attached. She had gotten into a relationship for about a year with a woman named Lily, but Emma had to break it off because she was incredibly clingy. After they broke up, she kept showing up at her apartment, begging for another chance, and when Emma tried to gently let her down, she pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot Emma. She put a restraining order on Lily after she arrested her. It's not that she didn't like commitment, she just could never find the right person. The sad truth was, unfortunately, no one could compare to Regina.

Emma's parents had moved down to South Carolina. Emma could not fathom the idea why they did such a thing, since they had never been there or had relatives. Her mother had stated that since they were retired, and Emma lived elsewhere, they were ready for a change…mainly sun and warm weather. Whenever Emma would visit, the people were extremely friendly and the food was great, she just couldn't take the heat. She didn't understand how her parents went from four seasons to two. Her mother begged her to find someone, and was incredibly happy when she ended things with Lily. Her father couldn't stand the girl either, and that caused friction between them for a while. David had stated that she was trashy and had no manners. In the end, she was glad that they were right.

After a fourteen hour shift, Emma groggily walked into her apartment. She shuffled through her bag to dig out the magazine she got in the mail about the upcoming video games and movies. As she fished it out, an vanilla envelope fell out of the magazine. Emma reached down to pick it up before sighing. "Another one? Already?" It was the same envelope she got for her five year reunion. Saying the exact same thing, but with changes.

 **Class of 2006**

 **We would like to formally invite you to your TEN year class reunion!**

 **When: August 19, 2016**

 **Where: The Rabbit Hole (Open bar)**

 **Time: 6pm-11pm**

 **Hope to see you there!**

Emma groaned loudly. "Fuck that. I am not going." she threw the invitation the trash before taking a long hot shower. She couldn't lie, she did want to go, but at the same time, she didn't. As the hot water ran over her lean body, she thought of what she should do. I'll message Jefferson and see what he has to say. Jefferson and Killian had moved to the states about three years ago and lived in California, she really wondered if he was even going. Jefferson had brought Killian to Boston for about two weeks and Emma instantly fell in love with him. He was witty, charming and good looking. She had learned that he was a hairstylist, aspiring that one day he can work on big name celebrities, while Jefferson worked for a fashion magazine. They were the perfect couple and went very well together.

 _After her shower, she texted him, assuming he would get back to her in the morning._

 _Emma: Hey, did you get the 10 year reunion invite? Are you going?_

 _Instantly, he responded. Which, confused her since there was a three hour time difference. It was almost five in the morning in San Francisco._

 _Jeff: Yeah, I got it, but I can't make it because Killian and I are going to Hawaii that week. You?_

 _Emma: OMG why are you up right now?! It's almost 2am here!_

 _Jeff: Lol, because I always get up at this time. I have to be at work in an hour._

 _Emma: Oooh. I'm not sure I want to go then, if you're not_

 _Jeff: You really should_.

 _Emma: Jefferson, I had no friends other than you and the other two. One is dead, and the other might as well be too_

 _Jeff: Darling, I know you have a lot of animosity about it, but just go! At least enjoy the open bar then come home the next day._

"Open bar?" Emma hopped up and did in fact see that there was going to be an open bar. Emma could almost never turn down free booze.

 _Emma: FINE! But if I have a terrible time, I blame you!_

 _Jeff: LMAO! Ok hun! You can tell me everything when we come back in a few weeks!_

Emma shook her head in disbelief before tossing her phone to the side. Her birthday was the day before the reunion. She sighed as to she would be doing the same thing she had been doing for years after she turned twenty one…nothing. She went all out for her twenty first, that Lacy had put together and that was it. Sometimes they would go out on her birthday, but mainly she did it for her fiends. This year however, she was working and she just wanted to be alone on her twenty eighth birthday. As sad is it may sound, that is what Emma wanted.

Low and behold, her birthday was the worst day imaginable. She had to chase a perp for three miles and he got away, so she had to call for back-up, do loads of paperwork when she got back to the office, and work overtime. Chief Cassidy told her to go home, but she didn't want to. Other than her family and friends wishing her a happy birthday, it was the worst day she ever had. She stopped by a local bakery and picked up her favorite strawberry cupcakes. When she got home, she sighed heavily before putting the box onto the island. She started to pour herself a glass of champagne, but shook her head. "Nope. Not today." she put the glass up, popped the cork, and took a large swig out of the bottle. Once she took out a single candle and lighting it, she made a wish before blowing it out. _I wish that I find true love._

Emma had gotten to the reunion an hour late, due to traffic. She told herself that as soon as it was over, she was leaving. Well, she said she would stay and hour or so before turning right back around. She lurked in the corner as she watched her high school class dance and drink. She scoffed as she sipped her whiskey. People had come up to her and wished her well and whatnot, which she did in return. She checked her watch seeing that it was now nine o'clock, she downed her drink and headed for the door, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her… _she saw HER_ … _Regina freaking Mills_. Her mouth gaped, her heart raced, her hands began to tremble, she hadn't seen the woman who left her battered and broken in ten years…and yet…there she was. Sitting at the bar talking to Ruby and Zelena. _This can't be real!_ Emma rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming OR drunk for that matter. Which, she knew she wasn't. When the image of a flawless Regina Mills still stood at the bar, she felt herself choke on her breath.

Her emotions coursed through her like lighting. Anger, bliss, sadness, love, confusion. Emma steadied her breath and shook the roller coaster of emotions off. _No, she is fucking here, and I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! I have a right to know what the fuck happened!_ She amped herself up before barging to the bar. "Well, well, well, look who's here." Emma stated coolly. When the brunette turned, her heart sank. _God, she's more beautiful! How had gotten so much more beautiful?!_ She was older, yet her eyes were much colder than she remembered. Her hair slightly shorter, yet the rest of her seemed much of the same. Flawless make-up with expensive clothing. She was dressed in a tight violet and black dress. Deep purple at the top, black from the waist to her knees with black heels. Her lips painted a dark maroon. Emma felt in short comparison in her jeans and white navy button up shirt.

Regina stared at Emma for a moment, her eyes raking up her body. "Emma," she spoke. _Fuck, her voice has changed…it's so much deeper._ "It's nice to see you." Her greeting was hard, forced almost.

"Hmm, wish I could say the same." Emma glanced at Zelena, who looked as if she was in complete shock. "Mind if I steal her for a moment?" She nodded wordlessly. "Thanks." She gripped the brunette's wrist and dragged her out of the bar. Once outside, Emma noticed how much her body had changed. It was much more curvy and her skin was slightly darker. When their eyes met this time, brown eyes were even more spine chilling. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." Emma hissed. "Start talking. You so owe me an explanation!"

Regina crossed her arms and sighed. "I told you years ago. I don't owe you anything."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You just fucking left me in this hellhole! You weren't there for me when I needed you and you didn't even give me a chance to fucking explain my feelings! You didn't even say goodbye! How dare you! How could you do that to me?!" Her rambling was starting to earn her stares now, she didn't care.

"Can you please lower your voice down Miss. Swan? People are staring."

When she was addressed by her last name, it was like a punch in the face. "Wh-what did you just call me?"

"Your name." Regina retorted bitterly. "I did not come here to be berated like a child. What we had was a long time ago. We were young and now we are adults. If you care to talk to me, you will speak to me in such manner."

Emma just gaped at the woman. She had changed so much, like she was a completely different person. "Who are you?! You can't stand there and talk to me like that! We have history!"

"Hmm, yes. But as I stated previously, that was a long time ago and we are different people. However, it seems not much has changed with you." All Emma could do was stare, but a faint smirk etched the corners of Regina's mouth. "Didn't you say you had to explain somethings to me?" When Emma remained speechless, trying to calm her inner emotions, Regina sighed displeasing. "Well, it was nice to see you _Em-ma_." putting emphasis on her name. "I wish you well."

Just as Regina was about to walk passed her, Emma whipped around and whispered. "You said you loved me." Regina stopped dead in her tracks, slightly turning her head. Once more there eyes met, brown orbs glossed over with a hint of guilt. "I was in love with you too, Regina." When the brunette heard the confession, her mouth dropped in astonishment. She looked as if she was about to say something, but Emma ran in the other direction, tears streaming down her face.

The whole two hour drive home, Emma screamed and cried. She put on a mix of The Killers, just feeling her emotions for the first time in ten years. She almost had to pull over at one point when 'Read my Mind' came on. Then she rolled down the windows and sang as loud as possible to 'All These the Things That I've Done'. Not realizing how much she resonated with the song all those years ago and now.

 _"I wanna stand up, I wanna let go_

 _You know, you know - no you don't, you don't_

 _I wanna shine on in the hearts of men_

 _I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand_

 _Another head aches, another heart breaks_

 _I am so much older than I can take_

 _And my affection, well it comes and goes_

 _I need direction to perfection, no no no no_

 _Help me out_

 _Yeah, you know you got to help me out_

 _Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner_

 _You know you got to help me out"_

Emma was screaming at the top of her lungs, feeling everything she had never felt before, fist pumping the air. She has so hurt and angry, but most of all, completely heartbroken at how much Regina had changed. How cold she was to her.

 _"And when there's nowhere else to run_

 _Is there room for one more son_

 _These changes ain't changing me_

 _The gold-hearted boy I used to be_

 _Yeah, you know you got to help me out_

 _Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner_

 _You know you got to help me out_

 _You're gonna bring yourself down_

 _Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down_

 _Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down"_

About a week passed by and she went straight to work. She called a coworker who is excellent at finding people. She was going to take a trip to New York, or wherever it was that Regina was living. She knew it was stalker like-she knew it was not okay, but she was going to force that woman to talk to her and she was going to explain everything she had ever felt.

How Regina treated her was cruel and unfair. She mentally kicked herself for not staying and doing that in Portland. It took another week to go by before her coworker gave her word on Regina's address. She smiled when she saw she did indeed live in New York. Brooklyn at that.

"Chief Cassidy, may I speak with you?" Emma knocked on her boss's door, he smiled brightly, waving her in. He was a broad man with a dazzling smile and a small beard. When he smiled, it lit up a room.

"Swan! Come in!" Emma sat down in front of his desk. "What brings you in my office this fine day?"

"I was wondering how many vacation days I've built over the past year."

"Hmm, good question. Let's have a look." He began typing on his computer and after staring at the screen, he started to laugh. Emma quirked her eyebrow at him. "Swan, you have at least three months of vacation you haven't used up in the last year. Plan on going somewhere?"

Emma's eyed widened at how much vacation she had. Then again, she was always working overtime. "Wow, uh…yeah actually. I was wondering if I could take a week off. There's a trip I've been wanting to take for sometime now."

"Where to?"

"New York. Surprisingly, I've never been. And since my birthday just passed, making me realizing how short life is, I want to go. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. When would you want to leave?"

"Could I leave Sunday after I get off?"

Her boss chuckled. "Absolutely. And if you need more time, just call me."

"Wow! Thanks Chief!"

"No problem Swan. Have fun in New York and take lots of pictures!"

"I'll try." She smiled at him before heading back to work. An evil grin formed upon her lips as she got into her unit. _Just you wait Regina, just you fucking wait._

Later that evening, she book the first flight to New York that Sunday. She gave a nervous, excited laugh as she yelled, "TAKE THAT!"


	20. New York, New York

**A/N: ENJOY! Please leave me reviews to read. I love each and every one of them.**

As Emma sat on the plane that morning, she updated her music playlist. Music was the song of her heart strings. She needed something so express her feelings in every way. And currently, the only song she couldn't get out of her head, was Adele's new hit single 'Hello'. She really wondered if Regina ever thought about her over these past years. She was her first love, and that is something one never forgets. The song was pretty much on repeat the entire ride.

All she could think about was what she was going to say, how she was going to say it, and how to get her emotions under control. _This is ridiculous, she thought. I am twenty fucking eight years old! I'm acting like I did when I was a teenager. Get. It. Together!_ She even tried to write it out in her notebook, yet nothing somewhat romantic came out. She would only end up scribbling over her words just to rewrite the same sentence.

"Ladies and gentleman, as we are start our decent into New York, please make sure your seat are forwards and trays are in their full, upright position. It's about 75 degrees, partly cloudy skies. We should be landing in about five-teen minutes at 6:32am. On behalf of the crew, thank you for flying Southwest."

Emma immediately felt her heart lunge into her throat this was it. She was finally going to see Regina after all these years. Really see her.

The taxi driver took her to 108 Mifflin street in Brooklyn. Trying to breath slowly to catch normalize her breathing. Emma booked a small hotel not far from where she lived. It was the cheapest and not the best looking hotel, but she took it.

Once the driver parked in front of the massive home, Emma's jaw dropped. _What the fuck does she do?! This house is huge!_ Emma slapped the money in the man's hand and bid him good day, shrugging her backpack onto her shoulders. Emma began walking up the stoned driveway, noticing an updated black Mercedes. She shook her head with a chuckle. Well, I guess her taste in vehicles are the same. With another deep breath, she took another stride, silently praying that she looked decent. Emma's hair was down, letting her loose curls fall around her shoulders and was wearing navy jeans, a grey v-neck shirt, and a red leather jacket that her mother had sent her for her birthday a few years ago. Once she was at the door, she took one final deep breath and knocked on the door. Her heart beat was racing a mile a minute, if not faster. She began hearing footsteps to the door. It opened. Emma's brows immediately furrowed. Surly she had to have the wrong address. "Um, does Regina Mills live here?"

"Yeah," came the squeaky voice. "Who are you?"

"A friend. We went to high school together."

The figure gandered at Emma for a moment for screaming. "MOM! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

 _MOM?! WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Emma's face drained with color as she heard the clicking of heels. The last thing she remembered was Regina's silk voice saying, "Henry, I thought I told you not to answer the door for strangers!" Before she completely fainted, falling hard to the ground.

When Emma woke, she winced at the pain in her head. _Where am I?_ she looked around the unfamiliar setting. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. She placed her hand on her forehead as she once more tried to sit up. _Am I dreaming?_ She was in an office. A large mahogany desk, a fireplace, bookshelves, and from what she was laying on, a deep red leather couch.

"Just stay down, dear." a thick honey like voice came. "Take this, it'll help with the pain." Emma blinked, at Regina who was standing before her holding two pills and a small glass of water. When she took them from the brunette, their hands brushed slightly, sending electricity through Emma's spine. Regina was wearing a white button up with a black blazer and slacks.

"What happened?" Emma whispered.

"You fell. On my front porch." Emma's memory was starting to come back now. New York. Regina… _mom_. Regina sat next to Emma and placed a cold rag against her forehead. Emma met her gaze. It looked as if there was slight humor mixed with anger in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a train."

Regina gave a throaty laugh. "You did fall rather hard. My son was extremely concerned about you when he left for school."

"You son?" Emma heaved. "You have a son?"

Another dark chuckle came from the brunette. "Yes, what part of that don't you understand?" Emma couldn't respond. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"Congratulations." the blonde's tone came bitterly. "Where's your husband?" _Why do I even give a shit now? Married and with a kid….the fuck was I thinking?_

"I don't have one. I'm a single mother." Emma's brows shot up. "I have been for the last ten years."

 _Great. Just fucking great. Wait…wait a damn minute._ "Ten years? But then that means-"

"That I got pregnant after high school."

Emma suddenly felt outrage. She quickly sat up, finally, standing to her feet, biting through the throb in her head. "Who's fucking kid is it?" _Like I have a right to know?_

"Graham's." Regina retorted softly. This made Emma's eyebrows unknit, softening her expression.

"That….that's not possible. We…we used protection!"

"Well, apparently it busted." Regina snapped. The two women stared at each other for a long moment wordlessly. "Emma, why are you here? What do is it that you want from me?"

"I need answers. I need to talk to you."

"Really? After all these years?" the way she asked her questions, made Emma feel incredibly ridiculous.

"It's not like I could fucking message you! You blocked me! You cut me out of your fucking life! Did I really mean that little to you?!" Emma shouted.

Tears started to prick the brunette's eyes. "No." was the simple answer she gave.

"No? No what? No I meant to little to you? No I did? WHAT?!" She felt her voice start to break. "Regina…I fucking loved you! You never gave me a chance to explain how I felt! You just said your peace and never looked back. You moved on. You just assumed I didn't feel the same about you because I wasn't brave enough to admit it! I was trying to figure out who I was!" Emma began crying uncontrollably, as did Regina, but silently. "Regina, I…on the day of Graham's death, I was driving to your house. I was going to tell you. Why did you never answer? Why…why didn't you go to his funeral?" Regina put her head in her hands and started crying violently. Emma's heart stings were pulling her in one hundred different directions. _Great…now I feel like a fucking asshole._ Emma kneeled before Regina, placing her hands on her knees tenderly. "Please," she whispered. "Just tell me. I-I need answers."

After a long moment of crying, Regina took a deep breath, looking Emma in the eyes. The blonde had never seen Regina cry, and she felt her heart break all over again at the sight. "You have no idea how much I wanted to go. How much I wanted to see you…go to his funeral. Tell him what had happened. But," her face scrunched, trying to control her tears. "I was pregnant. When my mother found out, she was livid. She took my phone, bought me a new one with a new number, and forbid me to have any contact with him or you."

"Me? What the hell would I have done?"

"Tell Graham." She sniffed. "I wanted to have an abortion. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I wanted to live my life." Guilt crossed Regina's face as she continued. "I drank her entire bottle of cider in an hour to try to abort Henry. Then, when she found that out, for the first time in my life, my mother had struck me. It was her last bottle and I wanted to forget my life. I wanted to forget everything that had happened to me. I was so heartbroken Emma…"

There was a long pause between them as tears rolled down their cheeks. "Why were you so cold to me at the reunion if you loved me so much? Why weren't you at the five year?" Just when Emma thought the crying was over, Regina started all over again. "Regina please stop crying, I hate to see you like this."

"I wanted to go! Believe me I did! But I couldn't face you. I was too vulnerable then. Henry was five years old and had the flu," Regina took a long slow breath. "My mother had just passed away the month before and I was grieving."

Emma was expecting anything…anything but that. She took Regina's hand in hers. "I…I'm so sorry."

"When we moved back, I changed. I was depressed, I was about to start college," Emma's eyes widened in bafflement. "Yes, I went to college pregnant and continued after I had Henry. I just…I couldn't go to the first reunion. I hurt way too much. If I saw you, I would have completely fallen apart…I didn't want you seeing me like that." Regina took a deep breath. "Please, I hope you understand. My life changed completely. I love my son so much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. He is my absolute world." Emma offered a soft smile. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you…when I saw you…how strong and beautiful you looked…so vibrant and full of life…I compared my life to yours and immediately resented you."

"Regina…you are strong! You taught me to be…and in my line of work I have to be. I mean…shit Regina, you finished college with a son! Not a lot of people can say they did that!"

Regina gave a small smile, white teeth showing that made Emma's heart melt. "I hope you forgive me Emma…for everything."

Emma pulled Regina in a tight hug, oh how she missed it. How she missed her. The way she felt in her arms, her scent… God how she longed for this. Emma inhaled Regina's hair, sighing in relief, this was real. "I've missed the way you smell…I've missed you so much." Emma didn't let go. She getting her nirvana. She didn't want the embrace to end, and neither did Regina.

Regina had wanted to reach out for her for so long, but she figured Emma had moved on with her life. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think Emma felt the same about her…she had loved her. And now, more than ever, Regina felt like such a fool for letting her go…for blocking her out of her life. "Oh Emma, how I've missed you too." Regina pulled back to look into those eyes that she fell in love with so long ago. She wanted to just pulled her in and kiss her…but it was too soon she felt. They needed time…they needed to get to know one another again. Her hands a squeeze, relishing in the closeness they were in. "Would you like to stay for breakfast? I called into work later today, so we have some time."

"I would love that." Emma beamed, before standing to her feet, pulling Regina up. "What do you do?" She asked, following Regina into the kitchen. Emma searched the house, massive in all it's glory. Elegant and tasteful, children's toys in a corner by the large television. Regina's laugh lulled her from her curiosity. "I'm actually a high school teacher." Emma stopped, glaring at the woman, mouth dropping to the floor, causing Regina to laugh louder. "No, they don't call me professor." _Oh, you evil, evil woman. You still remember that!_

"What subject?" Emma jeered.

"Take a wild guess." the brunette mused.

After a while of pondering, Emma grinned wickedly. "English."

Regina gave a throaty chuckle, biting her bottom lip, trying not to blush. "You are correct." She breathed. Emma was beaming at herself proudly for the affect on the woman. Regina slipped on a white apron before turning to Emma. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

Emma took a seat at the kitchen island. "Anything as long as coffee is involved. Can I help?"

Regina smirked. "No, you're a guest and I need to start making things up to you. So just…sit back and relax."

"Welp, food is one way to definatly a great start!" Both women let out a chuckle. "Well, let me at least make my coffee." Emma started to stand, but Regina gave her a pressing look with a perfectly arched eyebrow that made Emma sit back down immediately. "Geez! Okay! Sorry Miss. Mills! I hope you don't give that look to your son or students! That's terrifying!"! Regina let out another laugh, making Emma's heart vibrate. "I've missed your laugh."

"I've missed you making me laugh." Regina retorted as she began her Nespresso coffee pot, then taking eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator. "Is scrambled eggs and bacon okay?" When the coffee was finished, she placed it in front of Emma along with a small cup of dry creamer and a few packets of sugar.

"That's perfect! I'm starving!" She retorted excitedly before opening three packets of sugar and four scoops of creamer. Regina started at her in utter perplexion. "Um…can I help you?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"That is not coffee, dear."

"I like my coffee sweet! What can I say!"

"I think you like a mug of sugar with a splash a coffee."

Emma gave a laugh so hard, her stomach began to ache. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much, and neither could Regina. "Don't judge me!"

"Oh, I so am." Her voice dripping with a mix of seriousness and sarcasm as she began cooking.

"I'm hurt." Emma pressed a hand against her chest, acting wounded.

"You haven't changed a bit!"

Emma took another sip of her coffee. "Hmmm, I beg to differ. I'm not as timid as I used to be."

"What is it that you do?"

Emma began flushing for a moment before she took a deep breath. "I'm a detective for the Boston police department. I was a cop for a long time." Regina visibly froze, swearing that she almost dropped and entire egg into the frying pan. Emma chuckled. "I think this is pretty hilarious. We both are what we said we were going to be in high school AND what we were calling each other in-"

"It's ready!" Regina breathed, quickly whipping her head around, seeing a very flustered Regina Mills. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast. I'm going to wash my hands, I'll be right back." Regina quickly removed her apron and ran to the half bathroom. She placed her hands onto the sink, trying to steady her breathing. _Breath Regina, just breathe._ She told herself. The woman of her dreams…her nightmares, her entire being was in her kitchen. The woman she could not get out of her head ever since she left Maine had just showed up to her home. She was going to find out how she found her, but that would come later. Regina needed to compose herself. She was a woman now, not a teenager anymore. Emma had always had this affect on her, but seeing her now…so bold and able…it made her insides weak. She radiated with confidence, something Regina had never seen before. She ran some cold water under the faucet and splash it on her face then patting it dry, exiting the bathroom.

When she entered the kitchen, Emma was on her phone, noticing her plate was empty. I was gone five minutes! "You put that away rather quickly." Emma jumped, not expecting her. "Would you like some more?"

"Nah, it's okay." Emma smiled. "I told you I was starving! I know how to put away my food." Emma stood on her feet, picking up her plate and heading to the sink.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Regina tutted, taking the dirty dish away from her. "I told you, you're a guest and I need some making up to do."

"Oh come on! The least I can do is pick up after myself!"

"No." she responded childlike, it made Emma grin ear to ear. "I'll get it." Regina took her plate and began cleaning up the kitchen. "So, how long are you staying in town? Or did you just come here to banter with me?"

"I'm staying a week. I'll be staying at a hotel near by. I've actually never been to New York before, so I plan on doing some sight seeing."

Regina looked almost disappointed. "Where are you staying?"

"The Sheraton. It was the cheapest I could find."

Regina turned around quickly, giving her a distasteful look. "That place is awful. It's not a safe area either."

"It looked fine to me." She defended.

"You must stay here. Or at least let me help you find a better hotel." What am I saying?!

"Stay here?"

Regina's cheeks flushed. "If you want. You're welcome here. But I understand if-"

"Okay." Emma beamed, pulling out her phone, cancelling her reservation. "Where do I sleep? The couch is fine if you don't have another room."

Regina chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. You can stay in the guest bedroom upstairs next to mine. There is a bathroom connected to it. And as far as sight seeing, when I get home from work, I can help you. I know all the tourist sights like the back of my hand. I'm an excellent tour guide." Emma smirked darkly as a memory came into her mind from the time they were at prom. I'm an excellent teacher, Emma. Regina's eyes bared into her as if she knew exactly what she was thinking of. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say it."

Emma's hands flew up in surrender. "I didn't say anything! You're the one who went there."

Regina scoffed and shook her head, walking to the stairs. "Have you always been this headstrong?"

"In my mind." Emma retorted slightly innocently as she followed Regina upstairs. "So, what time will you be home? I plan on going explore the city and come back when you're home."

"I'll be home by three thirty." Once they made it to the spare bedroom, Emma placed her backpack onto the bed, glancing around the room. "Then once Henry is done with his homework, we can all go out to eat. How does that sound?"

"This is nice!" She glanced at Regina, who was regarding her intently. "That sounds perfect."


	21. Things Never Change

After breakfast, Regina gave Emma her number so she could text or call her when she was on her way home or if she needed more time. Emma was still in complete bafflement as she rode the subway to Times Square. She honestly didn't know what she was expecting, but this didn't seem to be it. It felt so unreal; like a dream had come true. If Emma thought she was taken aback, she had no idea what was going through Regina's mind.

As Regina sat at her desk while her students were taking their weekly pop up quiz, she began to reflect on everything she had been though in her life. How she felt, and how she could have avoided being so cold to Emma at their ten year reunion. It was silly of her to be so rude so someone she had fallen in love with so long ago. There were so many times she had wanted to reach out to Emma, but feared she hated her so much that their would be no way of fixing it.

Regina didn't want to move back to New York, she didn't want to be pregnant, and all she wanted was Emma. But her mother refused it…even when she knew Cora loved that girl to death. As soon as her mother found out she was pregnant, she was on fire. She had told her she was irresponsible and knew better and even called her a slut! Not to mention, her mother deep down inside, wanted her to be with Emma. The older woman saw how her daughter looked at the blonde; with a fire burning passion in her eyes like she had with her husband so long ago. However, she couldn't risk Regina talking to her to get to Graham. She hated that boy and once she found out about his fatal accident, she could help her guilty relief of the news.

Regina wanted to go to the five year reunion…she wanted to go so badly; she wanted to see Emma again… _her_ Emma. When Cora had gotten diagnosed with brain cancer, her world flipped upside down more than it already had. Regardless of her feelings on Regina's pregnancy, she loved her grandson to death, as Henry loved her. So, when Cora passed away, Henry took it really hard. Regina had lost her mother, whom she was very close with. She just couldn't face anyone at the time. Bombarded with wills and financial paperwork, just finishing her bachelors degree, and then Henry getting sick…it was too much. She couldn't go.

After they moved, late at night, she would look at herself in the mirror and just watched the anger form on her face. _Idiot!_ She would think. _You just let her go! You just gave up! You're such a pathetic waste!_ Then, when her favorite band came out with a new album, 'Sam's Town', all she could think of was Emma. There were moments when she would just cry herself to sleep at night. _This is not how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to win Emma Swan's heart and convince her to move with me or room together in college. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant then go to college! This wasn't how I pictured my life._

When she came back to New York, she began building her walls up. After Henry, she would go out and get drunk at frat parties, trying to forget the joke that was her life. Then, in her sophomore year of college, she met someone named Katherine, who is now her best friend. They kissed on drunken night, but that was the farthest Regina had gone since Emma. She didn't want to be with anyone. Anytime Regina would bring up Emma to her mother, Cora would just stare blankly at her and say "Who's Emma?" Memory loss was one of the symptoms of her cancer and it killed Regina. It seemed the only thing Cora could remember was Regina's pregnancy. Then, towards to the end of her death, her memory and anger got worse. A LOT worse! Calling Regina names, throwing things, telling her she wished she had never moved to Maine, how Regina was not ready to be a mother. The only thing that would calm Cora down would be Henry. He would just look up at her with his hazel eyes, holding his favorite teddy bear and say, "Don't cry g'ma." And crawl into her lap, or beside her in bed.

After her mother had passed, Henry was her main focus in life. He was her light in the darkness. Sometimes, in very rare moments he would catch Regina crying, he would do the same thing that he did with Cora. "Don't cry mama." Then, he would hold onto her so tightly until he fell asleep or they fell asleep together. In the end, after all these years, Regina had been alone. Of course she had Henry and her best friend Katherine, but she had missed the affection from another person. Her emotions couldn't let her and her heart had been guarded. Regina had grown bitter and cold.

Seeing Emma for the first time made her feel the most alive she had in years. Her heartstrings were pulled, her hands had gotten clammy, her nerves were shot. Regina saw Emma lurking in the corner, but was too afraid to approach her. She didn't want to get rejected…again. Emma was too busy looking at the door to notice her at the bar. The entire time she was talking to Zelena, she just kept saying over and over in her head "Please, look at me!" Then, when Emma finally saw her, she was angry… _really_ angry at her. If Regina had any indication that Emma felt the same way she did, she could have saved herself the misery of being so depressed or alone. She regretted watching the blonde bolt away after her confession…she tried to speak, yet couldn't. She wanted to run after her, yet her legs felt like cement. All she could do was watch as the only love of her life walked away. After she composed herself, she went back to the bar as her and her old classmates began doing shots. It had been her first weekend away from Henry, and she planned on using her weekend to her advantage.

When a paper was slammed on her desk, it drew her from her thoughts. "I'm finished Ms. Mills." Regina gave the boy a tight smile before he walked back to his desk.

That evening, Henry was doing his science homework at the kitchen table when Emma walked in the door. Regina wanted to cook something special for her since she was in town, but since this was her first time in New York, she figured that she would want to dine out. At least for tonight. Emma walked in smiling, still in that same horrendous red jacket. Mary Margret would get that for her. Regina glanced at Emma's head and there was a minor cut and bruise there from her fall that morning. "Good afternoon Emma." She couldn't help her lips tugging into a grin. "How was your first day in New York?"

"It was a lot of fun actually." The blonde retorted as she sat beside Henry. "I got to see the twin tower memorial and the statue of liberty." Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I just saw it from afar. I'd figured you would want to show me." Emma gave a bright smile.

"Oh mom I wanna go! Can I?! Please?!" Henry pleaded.

"You'll have to ask Miss. Swan." Regina smirked at her son's enthusiasm. "She is in town visiting and you have school."

"Please Miss. Swan! Can-I mean, may I join you! The statue of liberty is the coolest thing ever!"

"Weeelllll…" Emma's eyes drifted, trying to figure out what to say when her eyes landed on Henry's X-Box, noticing two guitars that looked like it had belonged to Rock Band. "Only if you teach me how to play Rock Band. Do that, and you've got yourself a deal."

"DEAL!" the small boy squeaked.

"Alright then! How about we go tomorrow when you get off of school?" Regina questioned as she sauntered to the dinner table. He nodded in utter excitement. "Well, finish your homework so we can go have dinner." Regina bent over, kissing her son on the top of his head, he was beaming with delight. "I'm sure Miss. Swan is famished."

"It's okay, I have to take a shower anyway." Emma stood from the table, walking backwards as she directed her thumb towards the stairs. "I'll go do that now. Take your time Henry." She smiled at the child before glancing at Regina, who was regarding her intently, which made Emma's knees buckle, causing her to run into the side of the wall.

"Be careful, dear. I wouldn't want you getting any more injuries." Regina scoffed, pointing to her forehead. This made Emma blush furiously.

"A-ha. Well, you know I'm super clumsy." she froze as she turned away from her, closing her eyes in embarrassment. Smooth Swan, real smooth. "If you hear any music, don't be alarmed, I always listen to it while I shower."

Regina watched the blonde make her way out of the room and couldn't help but oogle her ass in those painted jeans. It's been too long, she thought. Regina may have not had sex in a long time, but that didn't mean she didn't take care of herself several times a week. She had to, because if she didn't, she would be more of a raging bitch more than she already was.

"I like her." Henry stated, pulling Regina from her thoughts. "How do you know her?"

"We went to high school together." Smiling at her son. "We were very good friends."

"Like you and Auntie Kat?!"

"Yes, much closer if you can believe that." Henry smiled at his mother in awe before she continued, "Now, finish your homework so you can get ready for dinner." His eyes waivered momentarily. Regina hated seeing his blissful features fall. "And afterwards, we can go to get some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"REALLY?!"

Regina chuckled. "Only if you make a happy plate."

"I will! I promise! Miss. Swan HAS to try Van Leeuwen's!"

Regina was planning on taking them to Lombardi's and that ice cream shop wasn't to terrible of a subway ride. Not to mention it was still early enough for her to feel safe with Henry out. Regina always got nervous when the sunset in New York and she was out with her son. Too worried that someone might kidnap him or something. "We will, my sweet boy."

As Emma grabbed a towel, she quickly switched on her 'Fun' playlist she had made a while back. She stripped, jumping in the shower almost as soon as the shower turned on. She began singing as she washed her body.

 _"So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah"_

Emma hadn't been in this good of a mood in a long time. Especially to be listening to Ariana Grande. Then again, she did hit shuffle on the playlist. She sang into the body wash bottle until the song went into the next verse, continuing her shower until her body was fresh and clean from the day.

Once she was out, she grabbed a pair of red boy shorts and a bra, slipping them on quickly as she tossed the towel on the bed then slipping on a pair of new skinny jeans. Singing and dancing to the next song, but turning it down slightly just incase someone heard the inappropriate lyrics.

 _"Ah, Me so horny_

 _Ah, Me so horny_

 _Ah, Me so horny_

 _Me love you long time_

 _Sittin' at home with my dick on hard_

 _So I got the black book for a freak to call_

 _Picked up the telephone, then dialed the 7 digits_

 _Said, "Yo, this Marquis, baby! Are you down with it?"_

 _I arrived at her house, knocked on the door_

 _Not having no idea of what the night had in store_

 _I'm like a dog in heat, a freak without warning_

 _I have an appetite for sex, 'cause me so horny_ "

Emma thrust her hips forward as she pulled her arms in a downward motion, humping the air as she bit her bottom lip with a smirk. She gyrated her hips awkwardly before cupping her sex every time the verse went _'Me so horny'._

"Well, I'm glad some things never change." A low voice. Emma jumped out of her skin, turning to the door. Regina was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, as well as her legs, with a huge smirk on her face. Her eyes were dark; full of lust yet playful. Regina had been standing there the whole song. Regina was walking up to her room to freshen up before she heard some crude music. She noticed Emma's door was cracked slightly and went to close it; but when she went to shut it, she eyed the blonde half naked and just couldn't pull her eyes away. Especially when she noticed her toned body and how delicious she looked.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Emma placed a hand over her chest as her cheeks flushed a deep red. "You scared the shit out of me!" Regina gave a throaty chuckle. "How long have you been standing there?" _Please don't tell me long, please don't tell me long!_

"Long enough to see you dry hump the air." The song was still playing, and all Regina could think was, _ME TOO!_ If she already didn't have enough pent up sexual tension, this made it worse. "I was on my way to freshen up for dinner and when I heard your explicit song lyrics, I noticed the door was cracked."

"Oh my God!" Emma placed her head in her hands before she snatched the phone, clicking it to pause. She sat on the bed, trying to hide her embarrassment before she realized she was still shirtless.

"Are you going to finish getting dressed or am I going to have to assist you?" _Did I really just say that?!_

Emma's eye piped up at the question, sending electric waves to her core. She quickly snatched a white long sleeve shirt. "No! It's okay! I got it!" With quick speed, she placed her shirt over herself.

 _Damn, too bad,_ the brunette thought. _Then again, if I don't control myself I would be removing clothing instead of dressing her._ "We will be leaving in about twenty minutes are so. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Emma smiled. The women stared at each long for a long moment before Emma stood walking towards the door, Regina didn't budge, only her gaze darkening. "I'm, uh…just gonna go downstairs."

"Right, of course." Regina breathed, stepping out of her way. As Emma made her way to descend down the stairs, Regina couldn't help herself watch the way her hips swayed. "Next time, make sure your door is closed the whole way." Emma turned to her, her cheeks flushed as she nodded. Regina closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to calm her hormones as if she were a teenager. When she opened her eyes, she made her way to her bedroom to freshen up for the evening.

When she came down, she noticed her son and Emma playing that god forsaken video game. Henry wasn't the best at it, but he was improving the more he played; and did he ever play! Sometimes she would play with him, he loved instructing her when to press the buttons and singing certain songs with her. Regina had actually gotten very good at it. However, seeing Emma with her tongue sticking out, her hair now dry and full of waves, trying to strum to 'This Ain't a Scene, it's an Arms Race' by Fall Out Boy was the cutest thing Regina had ever seen. Emma was just as bad as Henry, if not worse. When she made her way to the living room, she noticed Emma turn a shade of pink, which made her smirk. _She's nervous. How cute._ When she realize she was on the Hard level, she shook her head. "Maybe you should let a pro try."

"I got it! I got it!" Emma pleaded. Still trying to work her nimble fingers on the five buttons, failing miserably. She tried for another ten seconds before she yelled, "I QUIT!" Pressing pause on the game as she put the guitar down. Regina stretched took the controller from her, switching the level to expert before clicking 'restart'.

"Let's start over sweetheart." Henry smiled brightly at his mother. When the song started, she took the lead and Regina's fingers were quick, hitting every note. Emma stood there, mouth open wide in amazement. Henry, on the other hand, was laughing incredibly hard at Emma.

"It's okay Emma! It took mom a long time to finally get the orange button."

"Henry! Why aren't you addressing our guest by formalities?"

"it's okay Regina, I told him it was okay. It was starting to make me feel old."

"Well, if you insist." Regina retorted, focusing on the buttons she needed to press until the song ended. _98%._ Regina was highly pleased with herself, her teeth dazzling in appreciation. "Next time, let a pro teach you." As she placed the controller back on the guitar rack. "Now, who's ready for some Italian?"

"ME, ME, ME!" Henry squeaked, running into his mother's arms. Regina smiled brightly, picking him up as she swung him around as he giggled. Emma beamed at the sight. Wow, she is such a great mom.

"Alright my little prince, let's go show Emma what New York's best pizza place has to offer."

At dinner, Emma really had a chance to get a good look at Henry. She had noticed that he had Graham's personality. Henry was charming and witty…he even came across spoiled a bit because she noticed how anytime Henry would pout, Regina would almost give him what he wanted. Nevertheless, she saw how much Regina loved her son. Overall, he seemed like a really great kid.

Once they got home, Henry had fallen asleep on the ride home. Regina carried him up to his bedroom as Emma followed behind her. The women wanted to stay up and chat, but Emma had to admit she was exhausted. "Do you think you could help me put him into his pajama's?" Regina asked with pleading eyes. "It can be rather hard doing it alone."

Emma shrugged with a sleepy smile. "Sure." When she entered Henry's room, she had noticed that he had X-men posters on his wall along with Spider man, The Hulk and Superman. Emma smirked to herself as she helped Regina undress him. _Little nerd, I love it_. "You know, you're a great mom Regina." She whispered as she removed his shoes. "He's really lucky."

Regina met her genuine eye's and flashed a smile. "Thank you Emma, I really appreciate that."

"Just telling the truth." Emma offered a small wink as the put on his Power Ranger's pajamas. When the exited the room, they grinned at each other. "He's a heavy sleeper."

"I know. I think he could sleep through an earthquake if he wanted to." They gave a small chuckle before the stepped away from his door. Their eyes met once more, not wanting the night to end, but they were both incredibly exhausted. To be fair, it was the first night in town, they had all week.

"Well, I guess I outta be catching some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow after Henry get's off of school." Regina nodded approvingly. _What do we do? Do we hug? Certainly not kiss. Wave? Walk away?_

"Indeed we do." Regina looked as if she wanted to embrace her into a hug, but thought better of it. "Goodnight Emma." Their eyes continued to gazing at one another, emotions playing through their eyes.

"Goodnight Regina, see you in the morning." Emma took a deep breath, placing a chaste kiss on Regina's cheek then walked to her room, closing her door until Regina heard it click shut. Regina placed a hand to the kissed cheek, feeling electricity running through her body. She stood there in shock for a long moment before entering her room, sighing in bliss. _Oh how I've missed you, Emma._


	22. Never Forgotten

**A/N: Bold is Emma, bold italicized is Regina. Please let me know what you think!**

When Emma awoke the next morning, she stretched as she slipped out of bed. When she checked her phone, she noticed she had a text message from Jefferson at eight am, she noticed it was nearly ten now. Her face fell slightly, knowing Regina was gone for the day.

 **Jeff: OMG SO KILLIAN PROPOSED! CALL ME ASAP!**

Emma's eyes widened, pressing the call icon immediately. When Jefferson answered, Emma congratulated him. "Oh my God Jeff! I'm so freaking happy for you!"

"Thank you love! We were having dinner at one of the restaurants at the resort and he propped himself on his knee after dessert was served, telling me he wanted to spend the rest of my life with me! Emma I'm so freaking happy!"

"Jefferson! That's so romantic! I'm going to the wedding right?!"

"Duh, of course! So, how was the ten year reunion?"

"Well, I ran into Regina…" Jefferson squealed over the phone so loud, Emma had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"ANNDD?!"

"I'm in New York now…and she has a son."

"Shut the fuck up! Are you serious?! Is she married! Bitch, tell me everything!"

Emma laughed at his enthusiasm as she walked down into the kitchen. "Well, at the reunion, it wasn't very pleasant. I kind of went off on her, then we I went back to Boston, I got someone to look up her address and well, here I am. The father is Graham…"

"Holy hell Ems! You were like…there during conception. That is fucking insane!"

"He really is a great kid. He reminds me of Graham a bit, but he is definatly Regina's kid."

"That's awesome girl! How has it been between y'all?"

"Actually, there is a lot of eye sex going on, but I think we are trying to reconnect or-" she stopped talking when she noticed a folded note on the island with a covered plate. "Hold on." She read the note to herself before smiling brightly and reading it out loud. "She left me a note Jefferson, why is she still so fucking cute after all these years? It should be illegal. Listen to this:

 _Good morning Emma,_

 _I hope your first night here was accommodating. I took it upon myself to make you apple pancakes for breakfast, I do hope you enjoy them. I put the syrup on the side so they wouldn't be soggy when you woke up. Text me when you leave. I left a key under the orchid plant for you to lock up. I hope you have a wonderful day._

 _-Regina."_

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Jefferson cooed. "Does she still look the same?"

"She's a lot more stern than she used to be, but I still see the old Regina in her eyes. As corny as that sounds."

"You're so gay."

"Yes, yes I am." Emma confirmed as she poured the syrup over the pancakes then taking a bite. "Oh my God. This shit is good. There is no way she's getting away from me this time. The way to my heart is through food."

Jefferson howled. "Well, you enjoy your breakfast love. I can't wait to hear all about your trip when you get back home. I gotta get back to work. My lunch is almost over anyway. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Jeff. Talk to you later." They bid their goodbyes as Emma ended the call as she reveled in the best breakfast she had ever had.

As the day progressed, Regina noticed a message from Emma on her phone as she was standing in front of her class, telling them about a paper that they would need to write for their fall exam. "Alright class, let's start practicing. Write me a three hundred word essay on the importance of grammar. When you're finished, turn it in to me. If you have not completed the essay by the end of class, complete it for homework and turn it in to me tomorrow." Her class groaned. Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, come now. It's not that difficult. Time starts now."

There was five-teen minutes left of her second period class as she opened her message from Emma.

 **Emma: Hey Regina! Thanks for the note and the pancakes! They were AMAZING! :D I just left to explore City Park. What time should I be back?**

Regina grinned at the message before responding. **_Try to be back around four. As soon as Henry get's home we are leaving. I already notified his teachers that he will be touring New York this afternoon, so they put a damper on his homework today._**

After she hit send, her thumbs were working again. ** _And I'm glad you enjoyed your breakfast, dear :)_**

Emma responded in a millisecond. **Dear? You don't have to call me that. Lol.**

 ** _It's an old habit I got from my mother. Try not to judge._**

 **No judging here! How's work professor Mills ;)**

 ** _Regina's heart froze, her core immediately responding. She crossed her legs tightly as she typed. It's going well. I'm ready for the day to be over with…don't call me that!_**

 **And why not? ;) :)**

 ** _You know very well why not._**

 **Actually, I don't…care to remind me professor? ;)**

This was not happening. Regina Mills, head of the English for seniors, the 'bitter bitch' as her students called her, was starting to blush. _"If you don't stop squirming professor, I'm going to have to cuff you. Fucking students? What is wrong with you?" Regina gasped as she took her free hand to reach around, pulling Emma's hair, causing the girl to groan in pleasure. "I should cuff you and fuck you with my nightstick," the brunette began clenching around her fingers, she was getting close. "You would like that wouldn't you? Seeing you come-"_ When the bell rang, it jolted her from her thoughts, her chest heaving heavily. She cleared her throat as she noticed her students rushing out of her classroom, only to find a few papers on her desk. She sighed as she stood to erase her dry erase board.

Just when she the torment was over, Emma sent her another text by lunch. **What's the matter? Am I being naughty? ;)**

Regina huffed, trying to control her raging thoughts. _ **Miss. Swan**_ …she backspaced as she was trying to think of something clever. She wanted to text her some dirty messages, but she figured it wasn't the right time. She wanted to tell her how badly she wanted her to fuck her against her office desk and hear her scream her name over and over again. However, her control got the better of her. **_As always, dear. As always_**. _That's is? That's all I can come up with?_

 **Oh sweet Regina, you can do better than that ;)**

 _This fucking woman is going to kill me before I reach thirty! **FINE! Yes, you are. Are you happy now?**_

 **Ooohh, somebody's touchy! :'D**

Regina growled inwardly. Emma was trying to get a rise out of her and it was working, however, she wasn't going to feed into it. Not just yet. So she changed the subject. **_How is your day going?_**

 **GREAT! I love this city! I'm still at the park! But I'm about to go back to my bed and breakfast ;)**

 _ **You enjoy your emoji's don't you?**_

 **YEP! ;) :D :P :D**

 ** _Keep it up Miss. Swan, or else you will have to make your own breakfast. :)_**

 **Yes ma'am! I need your cooking woman! And I've only tasted it for the first time!** When Emma sent that, she blushed furiously. **Okay, that sounded really inappropriate.**

 ** _You did it on purpose. I don't believe that to be an accident in the least._**

 **D: I PROMISE!**

Regina let out a laugh, as if she could just hear Emma whining in her defense. **_Whatever you say, dear._** Regina gave an evil smirk to herself before she continued. **_I'm glad you enjoyed my apple pancakes. They're so sweet and moist and the most amazing thing you'll ever put in your mouth ;)_**

 **:O :O :O :O**

 ** _Well, that seemed to shut you up._**

 **You're mean.**

 ** _You love it._** Regina giggled as the bell rang indicating lunch was over. _ **As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later this afternoon. Enjoy the rest of your day.**_ As the brunette packed up her lunch, her phone buzzed one final time. When she opened it, she could have swore she stopped breathing.

 **It's not the most delicious thing I've ever eaten, but it's close ;)**

That afternoon, the three of them went to the Statue of Liberty, Regina insisting she pay for Emma's ticket. The three of them began walking all the way up to the top to the crown as Regina explained the history of the statue. Henry already knew everything there was to know, but Emma…poor Emma was bored to tears. It was interesting no doubt, but all she could focus on was the way Regina spoke. With passion…then she imagined her lips on her. Taking her on the edge so high up and kissing her until she couldn't see anymore. All she could think about was their text from earlier that day and how highly sexual it had gotten before Regina had to go back to work. Emma was rather tired from all the walking, not to mention going up AND down the statue…a grand total of 708 steps. Plus walking all of Central Park…she just wanted a nice hot bath and her bed. Regina offered to take her to dinner somewhere, but Emma begged to go back to her house.

As soon as the trio got onto the subway, both Emma and Henry passed out. Regina found it adorable and loved of Henry had taken to Emma so quickly. He was an outgoing boy, but never really allowed himself to be really close to anyone.

When they were home, Regina carried her son to bed as Emma waltzed into where she was staying and turned on the faucet. Regina sighed because she wanted to talk to Emma and catch up. When she checked her phone, it was barley passed six. With another shrug and a pinch of the nose, she walked back downstairs and began putting out tonight's dinner. Which, she frowned upon usually, but she herself was exhausted from the day. She decided tonight's dinner to be Kraft macaroni and cheese with homemade hamburgers and a side salad. She took out the meat to thaw as she began making a Cesar salad. Once that was finished, she decided she herself was going to revel in a tub of hot water. Possibly even take care of a certain situation that had been brewing between her legs since noon.

When she walked up back the stairs, she noticed Emma's door was cracked again. _Does this woman want to be exposed!_ Shaking her head, she did as before going to close the door, when she heard a very distinct sound. It sounded as if it were coming from the bathroom. It even sounded as if she were in pain. Emma had warned her the previous night that she enjoyed listening to music while she showered or bathed, yet, heard no music. She was hoping she wasn't in pain…she desperately wanted to find out. Regina took a deep breath as she tip toed into the bedroom, noticing the bathroom door wide open. The closer she got to the bathroom, the louder and more distinct the noise was. When she peaked in, she saw a very naked Emma with her legs propped up on either side of the claw foot tub, head tilted back, eyes closed and moving water as she watched the woman before her fuck herself. Regina's eyes bulged from her head, hitching her breath. When Emma's movements halted, Regina shuffled out of the room as fast as she could. _This certainly causes for some relief!_

It had been ten years since she had seen Emma naked, and her wet body sparked something deep down inside her that she would need to calm down…that lust she had always had for her came back in full force. When Regina entered her bathroom, she stripped herself immediately and hopped in the extremely hot shower. She fell backwards on the wall and began rubbing circles on her clit with desperate need. When she saw Emma, she just wanted to barge right in and take her right then and there…but she knew better. She always knew better. Regina did stop until she was calling out Emma's name over and over again as quietly as possible.

When dinner was served, Henry could barley keep his eye's opened. Normally he comment's on his mother's cooking, but since he was so tired, he barley spoke. Emma on the other hand, seemed to feel refreshed. She was talking about her life in Boston and how Jefferson had just gotten proposed to. This information shocked the brunette; mainly because Jefferson was so flamboyant and could barley stay in a relationship. Nevertheless, she was excited for him to have found someone to share his life with.

After dinner, Regina instructed Henry to bed, which, for once, gladly obliged. After she kissed him goodnight, she began putting away the dishes. Not long after she started, Emma grabbed the clean, wet plate from her handed began drying the silverware. "Let me help. You've been doing so much for me."

Regina offered a sad smile in return. "Not really. You deserve so much more."

"Regina…I-"

"No…" Regina let go of the wet plate into the bubbles before she turned to the blonde, fully facing her. "I owe you all of the apologizes I can offer. I owe you more than dinner and more than just letting you stay here. I…I just don't know how to make it up to you…" Regina felt tears forming in her eyes before, closing them trying to calm herself. However, she soon realized they were already rolling down her face. Emma reached out, cupping her cheek, rubbing the tears away with her thumb. Regina opened her eyes, leaning in to her touch. "I've missed you so much Emma…you just have no idea."

"Please don't cry anymore Regina. You offering me to stay is more than of an apology. You didn't have to…you didn't even have to see me….you didn't have to pay for my ticket at the statue today…you could have never told me what happened with your mother; but you did. I just…needed to understand why I was left so abruptly. And I do understand now." Emma continued to cup Regina's cheek, eyes boring into her, trying to convey all of her emotions. "I've missed you too Regina…so much."

As they stood there in the kitchen, eyes locked on each other, it felt as if the world faded away. Emma brushed her wet thumb over Regina's bottom lip, causing Regina's breath to hitch. The moment they seemed to had been waiting for was about to happen, the leaned in, there lips mere inches apart.

"MOMMA!" Henry screamed from his bedroom. "I HAD A BAD DREAM! Can you come hold me!" Both women jumped apart breathlessly, staring at each other once more.

"I…I better-"

"Yeah." Emma breathed. "You go ahead. I'll finish up here then head to bed. It's been a long day."

Regina gave the blonde a small smile before leaning forward, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." Before turning away, leaving Emma frozen in time with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Goodnight."


	23. Missing You

**A/N: YAY! I** **love** **all the reviews! Thank y'all so much! Enjoy this chapter!**

As the week progressed, the two of them were closer than ever before. They had stayed up every night after Regina put Henry to sleep. However, they never got as close in proximity as they did when Emma was helping Regina put away her plates. She missed the closeness the rest of the week, but they spent their time doing other things. They would stay up and watch a movie or just have wine. Sometimes, the three of them would take turns playing the X-box and Emma would just stare in awe at Regina. Not to mention how quickly her fingers moved on the buttons…for some reason, this did things to Emma in the naughtiest of ways. Almost every afternoon, Henry and Emma would play Connect Four or checkers for a few minutes to an hour after Henry would be finished with his homework…Emma would even help him if he had trouble.

Emma didn't want to go back home yet. When Henry was bidding her goodbye, he was in tears telling her how much he was going to miss her. However, Emma promised that she would check in with him whenever she was off of work and that she would start practicing her Rock Band skills so the next time she came over, she would be better at it. This lit up the little boy's face as he hugged her tightly saying "I'm gonna miss you so much Emma." Tears pricked the blonde's eyes as she told him how much she would miss him too. When it came to Regina, she looked as if she were going to cry too. Emma pulled her into an even tighter hug whispering that she would text her every night before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Emma made it to the airport, she sent Regina a long text.

 **Regina, this week was the best week I've had in a really long time. Seeing you again was…magical. I love the woman you've become. You've always been strong but, going through what you have and still on top of things AND being a mother…you have officially blown me away. I want you to know that I am no longer a teenager and my texting skills are better ;) I promise to not let you slip out of my life again. I hope you don't let me go now that you know where I stand with you and I hope me showing up after all these years proves to you that I'm serious. If you doubt it, ask me. I will tell you. I'm about to take off. I'll text you when I land in Boston. I hope to hear from you soon and can't wait to see you again…whenever that may be. :)**

Emma reread her text a few times before she finally sent it. She smiled to herself as she popped in her headphone's as the plane took off.

When she made it back to Boston, her phone vibrated instantly. Her heart leapt into her throat as soon as she saw it was from Regina.

 ** _Emma, If only you knew how I felt about you all those years ago, we could have avoided all this pain. We could have been something, maybe even being like Jefferson and Killian, engaged or married. We could have avoided all of this loneliness if we were just honest with one another. If anything I've learned is that seeing you this week and spending time with you…it made me realize how much of a fool I was to let you go. We were young and didn't think of our actions. As soon as you left, Henry asked when you were coming back. He has grown quite fond of you, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you did as well. It was a complete joy having you here and know that you are more than welcome anytime whenever your job permits. I find myself missing you already…well, more like as soon as you left. Please have a safe flight and PLEASE text me when you land!_**

Emma felt the world stop as she read. It wasn't until the flight attendant asking her if she was okay that she realized she was the only one on the plane. As she made her way to hail a taxi she thought of how she could respond so such a sweet message. Once she was finally in the cab, she texted Regina.

 **Hey, I made it! I'm on my way home now :)**

About five minutes later, she responded _. **I'm glad you made it to Boston safely.**_

 **I wanted to let you know that I completely agree with you text. Why were we so damn stubborn?! You really think we could have been a couple? Like a married couple?**

 _ **Yes Emma, I really believe so.**_

 **Welp, we are both idiots. You for assuming, and me for being blind.**

 _ **What am I going to do with you? ;)**_

Emma smirked at the text as she paid for her ride, then entered her apartment building, heading to her floor. **I can think of some things ;)**

As soon as the elevator ride was over, her response came through. **O _h, really? And what might those things be?_**

Emma chuckled at herself as she plopped her bag on the floor. **I guess you'll have to find out the next time we get together ;)**

 _ **And when will that be, dear? Because to be honest, I don't think I can wait another ten years to see you again ;)**_

 **Oh, you definatly won't have to wait that long :) Let me devise a plan and see what I can come up with?**

 _ **Sounds great :)**_

As the weeks passed by and the leaves began to change, Emma and Regina would text nonstop everyday until they went to bed at night. If either of them weren't too tired, they would FaceTime each other and Emma would say hello to Henry. He would talk about school, his upcoming projects, and how much he missed her, always asking when he was going to see her again. Nearly a month had gone by before Emma had an open weekend to do as she pleased. The only reason she never offered sooner was because she was working overtime almost every weekend.

 **So, I was wondering if you and Henry would like to come to Boston for Halloween? My friend Lacy, you know, the one I was telling you about, throws the best parties. I wanted to formally invite you :)**

Regina was at home that afternoon grading some papers in her office when her phone vibrated at the alert. Her heart leapt into her throat. She smiled brightly as she responded. _**That sounds lovely, dear. I assume Halloween is still one of your favorite holidays?**_

 **It is ;) IDK what I'm going to be yet tho. But since I only have a one bedroom apartment, I was thinking of putting my futon to good use and sleeping on it so you and Henry could have my bed.**

 _ **Emma, you don't need to do that…**_

 **Um, where else are y'all gonna sleep?**

 _ **We could stay at a hotel**_

 **LMAO NO! I don't think so!**

 _ **I feel bad kicking you out of your own bed**_

 **You wouldn't be, I promise…** as Emma tapped her phone after she sent the message, an idea popped into her head. **Or we could…you know…share a bed together? Like old times.**

As soon as Regina saw those words, her cheeks flushed. _We couldn't keep it PG then and I'm sure we couldn't keep it PG now,_ Regina thought. Just as she was about to respond, another text came through. **The futon does fold out into a full bed, so Henry would have room. Also, he is welcome to the costume party. It's not really kid friendly, but Lacy said he is more than welcome to come.** Regina smiled at Emma's thoughtfulness, but if she were being honest, she would want someone to babysit him…she wanted to be with Emma alone. Once more, as her thumbs began to respond, Emma sent another text. **BUT if you need a babysitter, I can give my friend Ashley a call. She already has three, but I totally understand if you don't want to do that. She could always come here to my place and watch him. Her husband loves being a dad and spending time with his kids.**

 ** _Miss. Swan!_** Regina quickly sent as soon as she saw the three dots appear again, which caused them to stop. **_Firstly, I would like to say thank you at your hospitality, you are way too kind. Secondly, I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind sleeping on the futon as long as it meant he got to see you. And thirdly, when is this Halloween party? AND could you really persuade your friend to watch Henry at your place? I don't trust my child at a strangers house._**

Emma was practically radiating with joy. Regina and her would be sharing a bed for the first time since high school. She immediately called Ashley and informed her about Lacy's party and that she would need a babysitter for her friend that is staying in town, also persuading her that she would pay her or buy her coffee, or whatever she wanted. Ashley didn't hesitate in accepting the offer, stating coffee as payment. She met Ashley her senior year in college, when she was already on child number two. They didn't hang out as much as Emma liked, but the woman was incredibly sweet and enjoyed her domesticated life for the most part. Once she got off the phone with her friend, she texted Regina. **DONE! The party is Friday October 28 at 7!**

We will be there. She smiled brightly as she immediately opened up her laptop as she began looking up flights to Boston. She found the perfect flight with the perfect time, which was as soon as Henry got off of school. "Henry!" She called. "Come into my office sweetheart, I have something to tell you." Henry scuffled into the office, looking as if he were in trouble. "Come here darling." She leaned back in her chair, offering her hands to him. The little boy made his way to his mother as she took his small hands into hers. "How would you feel about going to see Emma in two weeks?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "REALLY?!"

"Yes, dear. She has invited us to spend the weekend with her at her home. Would you be okay with sleeping on the couch? It pulls out into it's own little bed." Regina cooed. "Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfect! Do you think Emma and I could build a fort one night?!" His eyes were wide and full of hope, Regina hadn't seen him this excited in a very long time.

Regina chuckled at her son. "I'm sure she could make some arrangements."

"We could make s'mors and play videos games!"

"How about you talk to Emma about it when you see her?" She smiled. "Now, go finish your homework and when I'm finished grading papers, I'll start dinner. How does spaghetti and meatballs sound?"

Henry said nothing, he jumped into his mother's arms and squeezing her tightly. "You're the best mom in the world."

This pricked Regina's eyes with tears of joy, which she blink away rapidly. "And you're the best son in the world." She kissed his cheek as he slid back to his feet. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too mom!" He called as he ran back into the kitchen.

She beamed at herself as she booked the flight and texted Emma. _**Just booked our flight for that afternoon. We will be there at 5:32pm. Does that work?**_

 **That's perfect actually! Have you told Henry yet?**

 _ **I did, and he is over the moon about it. He wants you to build a fort with him, eat s'mors and play video games.**_

 **LMFAO That kid speaks my language! I can definatly make that happen!**

 _ **Emma….**_

 **Yess?**

 _ **I miss you**_

 **I miss you too…** Regina smiled brightly at the screen before rolling her eyes with a scoff as she read the message that came through. **Gina :)**

 _ **You. Are. Terrible. ;)**_

 **Ohh, whatcha gonna do about it? :)**

 _ **I guess you'll just have to see in 2 weeks ;)**_


	24. Lacy's

**A/N: You've all been asking for it. Hope I delivered! ;) Let me know what you think!**

Emma finally decided on a costume; she was going as today's Lady Gaga. Emma just couldn't bring herself to dress that scandalously. Emma bought herself a light pink suit and hat. She was lucky enough to find a suit at Macy's, but had to order the hat online. She was so excited for Lacy's party tonight and that Regina would be in town in six hours. She was planning her outfit accordingly before her phone dinged. Of course, it was no other than Regina Mills.

Regina was at home packing for herself and Henry. For the first time since her mother had passed, she requested time off. As soon as Henry was off of the bus, they were going straight to the airport. As she was packing her costume, she grinned wickedly to herself wondering how Emma was going to react when she saw her. Emma had begged her to tell her, but Regina refused, leaving it as a surprise. She was even going to take her time getting ready on purpose so that Emma could leave before her. Regardless, when she informed her that she was going to be Lady Gaga, her mouth pretty much watered at the thought of seeing her in a suit.

Just as she was finished packing, she mentally double checked everything before she headed downstairs to grade her students exams until Henry returned from school. When she glanced at her guest bedroom, she couldn't help but think about when she saw Emma sprawled out in the tub that night and realized, she never shared that secret with Emma. To have some fun, she decided to send her a text once she was in her office.

 _ **So, I have a confession that I never told you about**_

 **Emma's heart stopped beating, fearing for her life. Yes?**

 _ **When you were staying the week with me…I sort of spied on you**_

Emma felt like she could breath slightly, but was still nervous. **Umm…okay. Idk how to respond to that. Why did you spy on me?**

Emma and Regina had started flirting more and more ever since she returned to Boston. If it was one thing that Regina learned, it was that the chemistry they had was still there. However, they agreed to try to take things slow, but that didn't stop either of them from the casual dirty text from time to time…well...all the time. I want you to know how badly I want you tonight, she thought to herself. I want you to be mine. With a wicked grin, she responded.

Well, it was that damn door that I warned you to close all the way. That night after we came home from seeing the Statue of Liberty, I heard some interesting noises coming from your bathroom. I was going to initially close your bedroom door, but you sounded as if you were in pain…I investigated and found you…

Emma's eyes bulged, yet smirking devilishly. **AND?!**

 _ **I caught you fucking yourself in the tub ;)**_

Emma's mouth dropped to the floor! She halfway laughed nervously. **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! :O**

 ** _Another confession is that I was so turned on by your body, I had to take care of a certain issue as soon as I left your room. ;)_**

Emma smirked to herself. **I know ;)**

Regina's heart dropped as she arched a curious eyebrow. **_What do you mean YOU KNOW?!_**

 **Well, when I was heading downstairs, after my amazing orgasm ;) I was going to thank you again for treating me for the afternoon…however, I heard your muffled moans through your bedroom door. Needless to say, I had to crawl back to my room to take care of myself again ;)**

Regina just sat there, reading the message over and over again. **Just you wait for tonight Miss. Swan. You owe me.** _You better hope Henry is asleep when we return, because two orgasms belong to me._

 **Oh you think so? ;) And if that's the case, you owe me too ;)**

 ** _We'll see about that ;)_**

Emma was practically squealing as she fell on her bed. Her body felt hot, her mind was foggy, and Regina was coming over for the weekend! Along with her amazing son…this is going to be a great weekend.

The blonde was rushing around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to clean her apartment. Regina and Henry would be at her place in an half an hour and nothing was done! She was so busy texting Regina and ironing her outfit for the night that it completely slipped her mind. Emma stripped her bed to change the sheets, quickly loaded the dishwasher, grabbed some extra blankets and pillows, cleaned the floors, put away her laundry and cleaned her bathroom. She was a sweaty mess before long, she heard a knock at the door. _FUCK!_ She took a glance at herself in the mirror, seeing how gross she looked. Her white muscle shirt clung to her body, and her green Nike shorts were drenched. Her face was flushed and her hair was sticking to her face. _I look a mess! God! Regina is NOT gonna want me!_ With deep breath she rushed to the door.

When Emma opened the door, Regina was standing there in a skin tight black dress with and was wearing a smug grin on her face. Regina's eyes raked over her body before she made it back to those sapphire eyes. Regina felt her heart race, she looked so incredible in those shorts. _God why is she so fucking beautiful?! She is a freaking Goddess!_ Emma thought. Meanwhile, Henry lunged himself at Emma, tightening his grip around her waist. "Oof!" Emma placed an arm around him as she returned the tight hug. Well hello Henry! I'm sorry if I smell. I was trying to clean up before y'all got here."

"It's okay Emma. I always smell after I clean too." Henry eyed the apartment with a large smile as he made his way inside, dropping his Spiderman book sack next to the couch. "I like it! It's comfy!" He stated as he walked over to the X-box games examining them.

Regina stepped into the apartment, scanning the small space, noticing the pictures on the wall, the large TV, couch, cute kitchen and a door that she assumed to be Emma's room. The brunette turned towards Emma as she closed the door. "It does look comfortable. It's very…" trying to find the right words. "You."

"Funny, I remember you saying that a long time ago." Emma smirked. The last time Regina uttered those words, she had seen her room for the first time after prom, and for some reason, it made her heart skip. "But what can I say? I'm a simple woman with simple taste and I enjoy being cozy."

"That is nothing new, dear." Regina scoffed. "However, it is a quality that I quite enjoy."

Did…did she just flirt with me? In front of Henry?! "Well, I need to finish readying my room and shower then we can head to the party."

"Actually, I wanted to wait to meet this friend of yours." Regina was being truthful, but her plan was still in full tact and she knew this little half lie half truth was going to make it easy for her. Emma's face fell slightly. "Not to worry, you can go and wait for me. Just send me the address and I'll Uber it there and we can ride home together."

Emma's expression perked up again. "Well…okay. I just hope you don't take too long."

"EMMA! You have Star Wars?! Can I play?!" Henry squeaked.

"AFTER you finish your homework young man." Regina reprehended.

"Aw, but mom!"

"Henry!" Regina strutted to her son, bending forward, giving Emma a great view of her ass. "I have given you time to do as you pleased on the plane and I warned you ahead of time that you would be doing it once Emma's friend has arrived. If you want to start it now and play later, you're more than welcome to."

Henry crossed his arms, pouting as his eyebrows knitted together in anger. "Fine." His demeanor tugged at Emma's emotions. _Damn, no wonder he's used to getting what he wants! Just look at that face!_

"Excuse me?" Regina's tone was much firmer.

Henry sighed with disappointment. "Yes ma'am." He walked over to his book sack as she plopped onto the couch, pulling out his homework.

When Regina returned to Emma, she was trying not to laugh. "You're scary, you know that?" The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "Hell, you made me want to do my homework, and I don't even have any!"

 _Oh, this is too easy._ Regina leaned in to the blonde's ear and whispered, "Doesn't mean I still can't teach you a lesson, Miss. Swan." Emma audibly gulped, feeling the moisture immediately dampening her short. This caused the brunette to smirk as she backed away from her. "Now, where shall I put my things." Her voice quickly turning into sickly sweet.

"Uhh…um," Emma cleared her throat. "Right this way."

After Regina had settled, she began unpacking her suitcase while Emma took her shower. She was only a room away and Emma hadn't the slightest idea how badly she wanted to barge in there and show her how much she had missed her over the last month. Nevertheless, she fought the urge and placed all of her clothes into a drawer that Emma cleaned out for her. Regina grinned to herself as she left her costume in her bag before zipping it up then entering the living room to help Henry with his homework.

Midway through helping her son, there was a knock at the door. Regina would have answered, but since this wasn't her house, she called for Emma.

"Emma! Someone's at the door!" The brunette called out.

"Coming!" The blonde shouted back. It took only two minutes before Emma was rushing to the door in her pink suit. Regina's inside clenched. "Ashley! It's so nice to see you! You're a little early though, don't you think?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do and Charles said he had everything taken care of. So I figured I'd come here. I hope you don't mind." The woman was rather short and had shoulder length blonde hair. She looked like a typical housewife.

"Of course! You just caught me changing! Come in, come in!" Emma opened her door a little wider as she entered her apartment. "Ashley, this is Henry and his mother, Regina Mills."

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you Ms. Mills." Ashley extended her hand and Regina took it, smiling back.

"Lovely to meet you as well."

"And hello Henry! I'm Ashley!"

"Hi Mrs. Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

"I was just finishing him with some homework, but since he is just about finished, I think I'm going to get ready." Regina kissed Henry on the head as she walked passed Emma, who looked delectable.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride together?" Emma pleaded.

"I told you, my costume is going to take some preparation and I need to shower. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get started." A smirk played across Regina's face.

"FINE! You're so mean!" Emma stuck her tongue out as she grabbed her pink hat, placing it on her head. "I'll see you at Lacy's. Try not to take forever."

Regina's eyes raked over her body, licking her lips approvingly. A shiver ran down Emma's spine. "I'll try, dear."

When Emma got to Lacy's, she knocked hard and loud. The bass of the music was so loud it made her chest hurt and she wasn't even inside yet. When her friend answered, Emma smiled brightly. "Nice costume." the small brunette was dressed as a black cat. She looked rather adorable if Emma thought so herself. She just prayed that she wouldn't run into her old professor…even though the party was taking place at his house, she just hoped she wouldn't run into him.

"Thanks! Do you too Joanne!" Lacy winked. "You really do her justice!"

"Well, I tried!" Emma laughed as she entered the decorated home. The house was pretty dark for the most part. There was some white Christmas lights along the ceiling and the living room light was changed into a dark red. Emma felt like she was in a club.

Emma was talking to Lacy wondering where Regina was. She was just about to text her before she turned to an opening door. She was in mid-laughter to a joke when her body froze at the site of the brunette. She was wearing tight black leggings with knee high boots, her corset was golden brown that buttoned up exposing her creamy cleavage, with a matching thick coat that buttoned in the middle of her torso. She wore a thick black choker as her hair was pinned up into an updo, her eyeshadow was a dark brown that accented her already dark eyes, with blood red painted lips. _Holy. Fuck._

By the time Regina made it to Emma, Lacy had disappeared. Where to, she had no idea, but nothing else mattered. Regina flashed an evil smile, showing her bright teeth. Regina tipped her painted black nails under the blonde's chin, tipping her gaze upwards. When their eyes locked, Emma was falling apart at the seams. "See something you like, dear?" Regina husked, her voice thick of lust.

"Holy fuck Regina…you look amazing." Emma breathed, never taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

"Etiquette as always, Miss. Swan." Regina smiled as she let go of her face.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"An evil queen." Regina's eyes raked over her body. "You look ravishing."

"Not nearly as good as you. I could just…" _eat you._ Emma couldn't finish her sentence since Lacy came running back with a red cup in her hand, squealing.

"Emma! Is this the famous Regina Mills I've heard so much about?!" Lacy extended her hand out. "So nice to finally meet you!"

Regina gazed at the slightly inebriated girl in front of her. She offered a slight smile and shook the girls hand. "Yes, it is lovely to meet you as well. Emma as told me a great deal about you."

"Ooh, firm handshake! I like her already! You can tell a lot from someone who has a good handshake." Lacy giggled. Emma chuckled in unison.

"You just say that because your boyfriend says that!"

"But it's true!" Regina quipped. "I happen to agree with your friend here Emma. A handshake says a lot about a person."

Emma just gawked at her. "Who are you people! It's just a handshake!" Thankfully, Emma didn't have to continue when one of her favorite songs came on, 'Problem' by Natalia Kills. "Dance with me!" She grabbed Regina's wrist as she pulled her to the middle of the living room.

 _"Sweat_

 _Dripping down your chest_

 _Thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles_

 _On my thigh boy, boy, boy_

 _Cold_

 _Shower…you got no_

 _Power to control_

 _How I make you my toy, toy, toy_

 _My hips rocking_

 _As we keep lip locking_

 _Got the neighbors screaming_

 _Even louder, louder_

 _Lick me down like you were_

 _Rolling rizla_

 _I'm smoking…Come and put me out."_

Emma rolled her hips against Regina as she placed her hands on her waist. Regina's breath became labored as Emma quickly turned around, making direct contact with those smoky eyes. Emma placed herself on Regina's leather clad thigh as she began to grind down as the chorus vibrated through the house.

 _"I'm your dream girl_

 _This is real love_

 _But you know what they say about me…_

 _That girl is a problem_

 _Girl is a problem_

 _Girl is a problem, problem_

 _Oh Baby_

 _You so bad boy_

 _Drive me mad boy_

 _But you don't care when they say about me…_

 _That girl is a problem_

 _Girl is a problem_

 _Girl is a problem, problem"_

It looked as if Regina couldn't breath. Her painted lips were parted, her eyes bore into the dilated blue eyes. The brunette gripped Emma tighter, as she danced back with rhythm. The brunette let out a soft moan and she took in her bottom lip, watching the blonde dance so seductively on her. Emma smirked as she continued to grind down on her partner. The way Regina was staring at her matched with her outfit, Emma was becoming more drenched by the second.

When the song was over, the two women pulled apart breathing heavily. "Wow, that was…" Emma breathed. "That was hot!"

Regina raised a perfectly eyebrow and said, "Indeed it was." Regina scanned the room trying to find the nearest beverage station or punch bowl when her eyes landed on Lacy, who was talking to an older man in a suit. He didn't seem to be dressed up. "I'm going to grab a drink, I'll be right back."

"I'm gonna dance some more. My old college professor is talking to Lacy and he scares the hell out of me."

Once more, Regina raised her eyebrow. "Suit yourself."

As Regina made her way to the spiked punch bowl, she poured herself a cup full of the sickly sweet beverage and downed it. She glanced at Lacy, who was looking at her with surprise, and asked, regal as ever. "Where might I find the powder room?"

"Down the hall, last door on the left." Lacy giggled.

Regina gave a smile as she sashayed to the down the hall. When the blonde noticed where Regina was going, it didn't take long for her to follow. Emma saw her enter the bathroom just as she made her way to the decorated hallway. When she reached the door, she took three deep breaths before opening it, closing it with a lock immediately. The bathroom was small and dimly lit; and even though they were far away from the party, you could still hear the music pulsing through the house.

The women stared at each other, wordlessly before Emma removed her hat, setting it down on the counter. Regina licked her painted lips, then took her bottom lip into her mouth. That was all it took for Emma to be on her in an instant. Emma wanted control, but Regina overpowered her, slamming her back into the door. Their mouths opened, granting each others tongues, fighting for dominance as Emma slid her hands all over the brunette, grasping her breast into her hands. Both women moaned at the assault, yet, their hungry desire for one another only increased. _God how I've missed this,_ Emma thought. Regina quickly unbuttoned Emma's blazer, raking it off of her as she desperately untucked her white cami. The moment was needy and desperate. Regina needed to feel this woman. She wanted to feel her writhing around her fingers. As the brunette untucked and unbuttoned her pants, she began attacking Emma's neck. Nipping, licking, sucking the area until it was a lovely shade of purple.

"Oh God Regina!" The blonde moaned as she began unbuttoning Regina's heavy jacket. "I need you."

"I've missed you so much Emma!" Regina breathed, licking up her neck, to the shell of her ear. "Did you miss my voice?" Emma pushed the coat off as she gaped at the site before Regina tilted her head back to the side, nipping her ear once more. "Well?" She husked.

Emma shuttered at the sound of that sexy voice vibrating against her ear. "God yes!"

Regina smirked as she dipped her hand into her underwear, cupping her sex as both women gasped. "You're so wet Emma! Are you wet for your queen?"

"YES!"

"I've waited so long to feel you again." Regina entered Emma with urgency. "God, you feel so good!" Regina's lips were on the blonde's in an instant. Emma couldn't help the bucking of her hips. How she wished for this moment, how she needed this woman to take her. The way Regina touched her felt like fire. Regardless, Emma needed her too. She just had to feel her fingers buried inside of her. The blonde took her free hand and snaked it into those incredibly tight leggings. Regina moaned as soon as Emma touched her. The feeling of her rubbing her hot, wet core was driving her insane. "Oh, Emma! Yes!" Regina hissed.

"Fuck, you're drenched!"

"Because of you!" Regina moaned loudly in Emma's ear. "Always because of you!" Emma's hand worked quickly before plunging two fingers deep into the regal woman, pumping fast and hard. "YES! Don't stop!"

Emma smirked when she realized she had the upper hand, until Regina sank her fingers deeper into her, hitting her G-spot. A quiet scream escaped her lips as the both of them began to buck, their kisses got messy, even more heated, until both of them stared into each other's eyes. They both took their free hand and wrapped it around each other's neck as their orgasm blew through them.

"EMMA!"

"REGINA!" It was the most intense orgasm either of them had experienced in a very long time…in Regina's case, a VERY long time.

They stood there against the door, their heads leaning against one another; not feelings strong enough to trust their feet, hands still tangled inside their pants. When Regina removed her fingers, Emma gasped, intaking a hard breath as Regina began to suck her essence off of her fingers one by one. Her smudged lipstick, with a satisfied look on her face as the regal woman groaned, Emma grew weak with desire all over again. "Mmm, you taste so exquisite. Better than ever before."

"Fuck Regina." As Emma removed her hand, she began to bring her fingers to her own lips, but Regina stopped her.

"I want you to taste me with your mouth." Regina leaned in, seduction written all over her face and whispered, "Take me home." Nip. "Now." Lick. "So you can fuck me properly."

Before Emma had a chance to respond, Regina unlocked the door and exited the bathroom.


	25. The Weekend

A/N: The amount of positive feedback is overwhelming! Thank you all! Enjoy this chapter!

As soon as Emma entered the dark home, she noticed Henry and Ashley passed out on the futon with Power Rangers on. Regina was groping Emma's ass, giving it a tight squeeze, leaning forward, husking into her ear. "I'll be in the bedroom," Her hot breath on her ear sent waves of arousal through her body. She visibly shivered.

Emma took two large steps and tapped Ashley. "Hey Ash," Emma whispered. "We're home." The sleepy blonde stirred before slowly opening her eyes. Emma offered a smile, trying not to seem to desperate for her to leave, but let's face it…she needed to her friend to get out so she could get into bed with the hottest woman in the world.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off. Have a good time?" The younger woman whispered.

"Yeah, it was great, but we're tired, so we're gonna go ahead and go to bed."

Ashley stood and stretched. "He was great. Tell Regina she's doing a good job raising him. Very polite."

"I will…thanks Ash." She walked her friend out of the apartment. "Drive safe! Talk to you later!" Emma whispered. Her friend gave her a thumbs up as she walked down the hall. Emma closed the door, locking it, then sprinting to her bedroom, closing and locking that door was well. When Emma turned around, her mouth gaped. Regina was laying on her bed, make up still in tact, but her costume was removed. She was wearing black garters, black stilettos, and a black corset.

"See something you like, dear?" the brunette husked.

"Do I ever." Emma breathed.

"Then come here." Regina crooked her finger in a come-hither way. You don't have to tell me twice!

Emma immediately removed her hat and jacket, tossing it on the floor carelessly. Emma crawled up the regal woman, capturing her lips into a searing kiss. "You look so hot. Fuck." Regina gave a breathy chuckle as Emma ran her tongue up her creamy neck, nipping on her pulse point before sucking it into her mouth. Regina reached around, holding her head there, moaning in pleasure.

Emma ran her hands up and down the brunette's flawless body before cupping her breast. Emma bore into chocolate orbs, biting her lip. "You're wearing too much." Regina groaned, pulling on her shirt. "Off." The blonde immediately pulled the cami off, exposing her breast. "Oh really?" Emma smirked. Regina tweaked her nipples, rolling them in her thumbs. "Oh how I've missed you." Emma closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling before Regina's hand began sliding to her pants, unbuttoning them. "Take these off. I need to feel you." Emma lifted herself off the brunette as she slid the pink slacks off her waist, along with her underwear. Before Emma had a chance to fully remove them, Regina pulled her into a needy kiss, shoving her tongue into her mouth, claiming her as she bit her bottom lip and slapping the blonde's ass. Emma whimpered as the brunette smirked. Emma quickly stood, kicking the remnants of her clothes off. The blonde jumped onto the regal woman, continuing to kiss her with every fiber in her being. Regina smirked momentarily before flipping the blonde on her back, licking down to her breast, sucking in her taut nipple into her mouth, closing her eyes, humming in approval. Emma arched her back, caressing her arms before Regina moved to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention.

She licked down Emma's toned abdomen, nipping right above her shaved core before continuing down. When she reached her destination, she glanced at Emma, who was breathing heavily with hazy eyes. "God, please Regina. I can't take much more of this."

"You don't want me to tease you, love?"

"I can't take it right now. I need you too much." Regina couldn't help it, she ran her tongue in between her dripping wet slits, causing Emma to suck her breath hard. "Fuck!"

"You'll have to be quiet so we don't wake Henry."

"Okayyyyyy! AH!" Emma moaned, grabbing her pillow and covering her face, moaning into it loudly as Regina attacked her core. The blonde wrapped her legs around Regina's shoulders, her heels digging into her back. Regina smirked into her core as she flicked her tongue relentlessly. She taste better than ever, Regina thought. Regina reached up, pinching her nipples, before scratching down her sides. Emma squirmed as she began bucking into the brunette's mouth. When Regina's hands made it back down, she wrapped a hand around Emma's hip and the other raked up her thigh before Emma whimpered, "Inside! Please!" And who am I to deny this to her? Regina shoved two greedy fingers deep inside of Emma, causing the blonde to tighten up, muffling a moan. Emma continued to buck harder and faster, which Regina made sure to keep up the pace. She pumped and flicked on her dripping core. She was so wet, her essence was starting to drip onto the bed. The bucking stopped momentarily, before Regina knew she was about to come. Emma screamed into her pillow, rolling her hips into Regina. Her free hand gripped Regina's perfect hair, ruining it. Regina didn't stop her assault on her cunt until Emma shoved her head away.

Regina snaked her way up Emma's sweaty body, running her tongue across her pink lips. Emma groaned at the sensation. Her body was on fire. "God I missed you Emma." Regina breathed. When the blonde opened her eyes, Regina's make up was starting to fade and her lipstick was smudged and her hair was perfectly 'just fucked'.

"You're so beautiful." Emma whispered, caressing Regina's cheek. "And you have no idea how much I've missed you." There was a moment they just stared at each other, not saying a word. Silently conveying how they felt about one another. There were so much emotion behind their eyes. The moment was becoming incredibly intense, it was overwhelming. Emma ran her thumb over Regina's swollen bottom lip before pulling her into a deep kiss. Their tongue fighting for dominance as Emma flipped them over, the blonde pinning Regina's hands over her head.

Regina snickered breathlessly. "And what do you think you're doing Miss. Swan?"

Emma smirked. "Why, I'm going to fuck you like you deserve." Regina wrapped her legs around Emma, pulling her incredibly close.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Those amber eyes turned to black and Emma lost it. The blonde attacked her lips, unbuttoning the corset as fast as she could without ripping it. Regina wrapped her hands around Emma's neck, tugging at the root of her hair, erupting a growl. Emma cupped Regina's bare full breast before sliding down, taking the dusky nipple into her mouth, sucking hard, flicking it with her tongue. Emma gave the same treatment to the other nipple before nipping down Regina's soft stomach, sucking here and there, marking her. When she got to her underwear, she stared, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs, biting her lip. Regina was regarding her darkly.

Emma put her legs together in the air, then ran her tongue up her cladded cunt. Regina let out a husky groan. She licked until the lace fabric was sodden. Emma couldn't help herself. She sat up, making direct eye contact with her lover and ripped the lace off. The brunette glared at her with lust and anger, but the anger was quickly removed as soon as Emma entered her. Emma began pumping hard into her, thrusting her hips behind her hand. Regina began scratching Emma's back, her heels digging into her back. Emma captured her moans, verging screams, with her mouth. Regina was completely and utterly drenched. "You're so fucking wet. I love it." Emma breathed. "I want you to come so hard for me Regina." Regina scratched harder and bucked her hips, meeting the rhythm with Emma's thrust.

"Oh Emma! Fuck!" The brunette whispered. "I'm-I'm!"

"Fuck yes! Come for me baby!" Emma breathed, thrusting harder and harder. The pain of her stilettos in her back was starting to really burn, but she didn't care. She didn't care about the pain, all she cared about was Regina's orgasm. And the sound alone was enough to make her come on the spot. Her moans were so much deeper than she remembered, and the way she looked at her while she came was by far, the most erotic thing Emma had ever seen. She was a woman…and as she came around her fingers, Emma felt it…she was coming with Regina. "Oh God!" Emma buried her head into the crook of her neck, as she let her orgasm take over her.

It was embarrassing to say the least. All Regina had to do was look at her and she was coming apart. However, this was a massive turn on for the brunette.

As they lay their in post orgasm, they held each other. Regina finally kicking her heels off so she could wrap herself around Emma. She nuzzled her face into the blonde, smirking devilishly. "Mmm, you're so sexy." Her voice sending shivers up Emma's arm.

"Please stop talking." Emma breathed, lacing her fingers with Regina's. "If you keep talking I fear for my vagaina."

The brunette let out a throaty laugh. "What do you mean?"

"You're voice is so deep now. I thought it was hot before, but now…Jesus. I came just from looking at you. I could die right now."

Regina pulled at Emma's shoulder, forcing the blonde to look at her. "Seriously? That was incredibly sexy." Regina placed a peck onto her lips. "I would love for you to do that again. I love the affect I have on you."

Emma offered a small smile. "Really? You don't think it's weird?"

"No." Regina chuckled before licking her lips, taking her bottom lip into her mouth. "I wonder what would happen if I were to tie you up and just talk."

Emma stared at her, her mouth gaped. "Now you really want to kill me. That would be torture!"

"Not for me." The brunette breathed. "I would love to see that."

Emma whined at the dark tone. "You're killing me woman."

"I promise, I'm not trying to." The women kissed each other one last time. "Shall we try to get some sleep?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted…you have exhausted me."

"Good. I did my job." Regina flashed that million dollar smile and Emma melted into her arms. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

The following morning, Regina awoke to an empty bed. She went to stretch, but winced in pain. Wow, I'm sore. It felt so good to be with Emma last night. When they fell asleep in each other's arms, it made Regina's heart soar. She had longed for this since Emma knocked on her door a month ago. She longed to feel her wrapped up and expressing their feelings to one another. One thing was for certain to Regina…and it was that those feelings all those years ago never left. She was madly in love with Emma. She was scared to lose her again, but she didn't want to tell her this just yet. She wanted to wait for the right moment.

When Regina inhaled, she smelled breakfast. Bacon and eggs to be exact. When Regina slowly moved out of bed, she moved her garters that she was still wearing and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out her short, silky baby blue robe. Making sure to tie it tightly around her waist. Before exiting the room, she took a glance at herself and her eyes bulged. "She's going to pay for that." She husked darkly, noticing the deep shades of purple on her neck. Her hair was a mess and her make up was smeared. She decided to wash her face and remove the rest of the bobby pins in her hair, which made it incredibly curly.

Emma was dancing around in grey plaid pajama pants and the same white cami she was wearing the night before. Henry was still passed out on the pull out bed. Emma's hair was slightly curled from sleeping. When she walked closer into the kitchen, she noticed Emma had headphones in. Hmm, I wonder what she's listening to. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, making the blonde jump out of her skin with a loud gasp.

"Jesus Christ!" Emma turned, her hand over her heart. "Warn a bitch next time! You scared the shit out of me!"

Regina chuckled at her fear. "I'll try to remember that next time." the brunette smiled sweetly. Emma was staring at her with a look she hadn't seen before. It was a mixture between love and awe. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Emma shook her head, trying to remove herself from her daze. "Wow, you just look so beautiful right now. You're hair…your face." Emma ran her fingers across her cheek. "You're so naturally beautiful Regina." And I love that about you…I love you.

Regina felt her cheeks flush. "Thank you, dear. And you're just as beautiful my love." Regina brought her lips to Emma's, giving her a soft kiss before Emma hummed in approval.

"EWW! MOM!" Henry squeaked. "What are you doing?!"

The two woman jumped as far apart as possible, their cheeks burning. Emma glanced at Regina before turning to resume cooking. "Well, I was thanking Emma for cooking breakfast." She lied.

"With a kiss?!"

The brunette couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, Henry. Is that a problem?"

The little boy scrunched his face and shook his head. "No, I just don't want to see my mom kissing…anyone."

"I can't make any promises. Besides, I give you kisses."

"Yeah, but not like that!"

The brunette smirked wickedly. "You're right. It's like this!" Regina scooped up her son and began showering him with kisses all over his face. He was screaming with laughter and Emma's heart felt as if it were going to burst with joy. Something about this moment tugged at Emma's heart and she never felt happier in her life.

"Alright you two, breakfast is ready!" Emma announced, turning around, smiling brightly at the two brunette's giggling. "And after breakfast, I was thinking of showing you guys around the city, then taking y'all out to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Emma, you don't have to do that. I can whip up something, if you like."

"As tempting as that sounds, I want to show you what Boston has to offer."

Regina pursed her lips, tapping them for a moment before sighing. "I suppose it would be nice. However, at the end of the day, if you're too tired, I don't mind cooking for-"

Emma held up her hands. "I'm gonna stop you right there. Regina, you are my guest. You cooked for me everyday when I was in New York. Granted, I am not the best cook in the world, I can function a stove." Regina and Emma stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime until Henry picked up a plate. "So, yeah, no cooking for you."

"Fine!" Regina played, lightly shoving her. "Let's just see what I'm getting myself into before I really allow you to cook." Regina winked as she moved passed the blonde and helped herself to breakfast.

The two women ate in silence, except Henry, he was going on and on about his night with Ashley. How much fun they had playing games and watching movies. Regina could barley focus on her son while her mind was replaying from the previous night. Her eyes were glued on Emma, and Emma glued to Regina. However, the blonde was trying incredibly hard to pay attention to the little boy, she just couldn't believe the turn of events over the last few months. It felt like a dream come true.

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Henry questioned, halfway annoyed.

"I'm sorry Henry, it's just that, Emma has some food on the corner of her mouth and it's rather distracting." Regina was telling the truth this time. The blonde did have egg on her chin. It was both adorable and repulsive at the same time.

Emma's cheeks flushed before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry, kid." She apologized. "Ashley is a lot of fun. I'm glad you had a good time with her. How's breakfast? Is it edible?"

"Oh yeah, it's good! I love bacon. It's my favorite."

Emma smiled. "Mine too kid, mine too." She peered at Regina, who was continuing her gaze. "Regina? What do you think?"

"Hmmm." she started. "It's edible, but I can cook better." She smirked, Emma sat there dumbfounded. "Not that I don't enjoy this, I do, but I love to cook. I promise, it's no hassle at all."

"But Reg-"

"Emma! I honestly don't mind. I can cook a mean lasagna."

Emma now held a smug look. "Mean, huh? Meaner than you?"

Regina returned her devilish smirk. "Meaner is not a word and that is just cold."

"Emma, you have to try mom's lasagna! It's the best!"

"Alright, alright! Good grief!" Emma huffed crossing her arms, trying to act offended, but couldn't hide the smile on her lips.

As the day progressed, Emma gave them a tour of the city and explained some of the history, which Regina honestly was impressed with. Henry and Emma played tag at the park as Regina watched in awe. She hadn't seen her son this happy in a really long time and it warmed her heart. Emma would catch Henry and spin him around as fast as she could. At one point, the blonde fell with Henry on top of her in a fit of laughter. After they caught their breath, they were off again. Henry begged his mother to play, but she was in heels and didn't want to ruin her clothes. He shook his head and continued to play with Emma. The blonde was in jeans and a Boston U sweatshirt and a grey beanie. Somehing about today felt so domestic and honestly, the brunette could see her spending the rest of her life this way.


	26. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Leave a review to let me know what you think! New chapter coming next week! :D**

A few weeks later, Regina and Henry were back in New York and Emma was back to her work duties. When Regina and Henry left, Emma was distraught. She didn't want them to leave. Something about the two of them practically screwing each other's brains out then being all domestic had the blonde in wishful thinking. How nice it would be to have a family…how to have Regina apart of that image. It felt so real…so right.

During a late, slow night at work, Emma started thinking about Thanksgiving coming up. Every year she went to visit her parents for a week. However, she figured since Regina and Emma her pretty much seeing each other, she decided to call Regina. It rang twice before a husky voice came through. "Good evening, Emma."

Emma's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. "Hey! Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, you know…grading papers, trying to make dinner. The usual. You?"

"I should abandon my steak out right now and drive to New York! What are you making?"

Regina let out a breathy chuckle. "Spaghetti and meatballs with a garden salad."

"Be still my heart!" Emma charmed, placing a hand over her chest as she said it. As if Regina could actually see her. Another giggle came from the other end of the phone. "I actually had a question for you." Emma bit her lip in hesitation. "You can say no if you want."

"What is it?"

After a pause and a deep breath, she asked, "Would you and Henry want to come to South Carolina with me for Thanksgiving?" She heard Regina's breath hitch. "I understand if you don't want to. I'm sure y'all have-"

"Yes." Regina cut her off. "Yes, we'd love to go."

"Really?!" she squeaked.

"Yes really." Regina smiled. "I'd love to see your parents again. And you of course." The brunette chuckled that made Emma's insides smile.

"You better!" She joked. "I'm the best part!"

Regina laugh. "Yes, yes you are, dear."

"Then it's settled? You and Henry are spending Thanksgiving with me and my parents!"

"For Heaven's sake. YES EMMA!" Her voice full of play, but if no one knew better, they would have thought Regina to be angry.

"Geez! Looks like someone's queen complex never went away."

"Oh, darling. When did you ever think that it went away?" Regina chided. "I was an evil queen for Halloween." Emma remembered how delicious she had looked. That thick choker around her slender neck, her creamy cleavage exposed, her tight golden corset. Emma was practically drooling. As if Regina could see her. "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well. How can I not? You were walking sex on legs. Hell…you ARE walking sex on legs!" Regina chuckled loudly through the phone. Her laugh made Emma smile brightly. "Besides, how was I not supposed to stare at you in that sinful corset! Titties popping and shit!"

At that, Regina burst into a fit of laugher. Tears began spilling from her eyes. "WHAT?!" She cried, laughing harder than Emma had ever heard and it was contagious.

"Well it's true! Stop popping your tits lady!"

Regina continued to laugh harder and harder. "I…I CAN'T WITH YOU!" After Regina had calmed down, Emma's radio went off about a fleeing perp.

"Welp, that's my cue." Emma put her car in drive. "I gotta go. But I'll call mom tomorrow and let her know who's coming in. She'll be thrilled."

"I can't wait. Oh and Emma…thanks for the laugh. It's been a long day and that was exactly what I needed."

Emma smiled. "Anytime beautiful. Bye Regina."

"Goodbye Emma." She tapped the end call button on her iPhone, placing it on the island. Regina looked down at her chest to find a button straining against her bosom. She bit her lip, trying not to go into a fit again, but when she exhaled, the button flew off. Regina was in shock for a moment before howling in laughter once more.

When Emma told her parents about Regina coming over for Thanksgiving week, her mother squealed over the phone and called David, who was in the other room, that Regina was coming. Emma beamed at herself to see her mother so excited. David had took the phone from Mary Margret, expressing how happy he was that she was coming.

That week had gone over smoother than Emma had expected. Regina and Mary Margret caught up about life, while David and Henry went hunting and fishing. The boys hit it off right away. Whenever they would return from their trips, everyone would play a table game; such as Scrabble, Trouble, or a card game. Henry loved playing Slap Jack. The domesticated life for the week was something Regina had longed for. She had always wanted this. However, it had always been her and her mother. Since her Aunt lived so far away and didn't show up at Cora's funeral, she was pretty much alone during the holiday seasons.

Regina and Emma stayed in the guest room, while Henry stayed upstairs in the play room/computer room. Their bed was decorated with white lights on the ceiling and the bedspread was very country. Blue and white plaid with blue pillows. Emma felt somewhat embarrassed since it was so plain, but Regina seemed to find it endearing.

Henry loved the house and how he was sleeping upstairs. He said that Emma's parents were extremely nice and was "super glad to be here". Sometimes, Emma and Henry would play tag in the backyard. The little boy really loved it at Emma's parent's.

When Thanksgiving rolled around, Mary Margret had made her famous turkey and dressing. Regina made her signature apple pie for dessert, while Emma, David, and Henry spent their time cleaning the house or kitchen. Occasionally stealing a taste during the process of the women cooking. Regina and Mary Margret made the typical pumpkin pies and green bean casserole as well. There was a ton of food, both father and daughter knew they would have to clean up.

Dinner went excellent. There was no prayer, but Mary Margret had said, "Thank you divine being for the lovely people in our lives and are able to spend their time with us on this thankful day."

David clapped his hands in the most fatherly way and said, "Let's eat!"

The table was filled with laughter and stories of Regina and Emma growing up. Henry went wide eyed when he learned how much of a badass his mother was. Henry had engulfed himself in conversation, as he always did. Talking about superhero's and how he couldn't wait to see 'Capitan America vs Ironman: Civil War'. David promised he would see it with him if Regina would allow it. She only smiled, nodding in approval as she chewed on the delicious dinner.

Henry had fallen asleep on the sofa watching cartoons as Mary Margret and David retried to their bedroom to sleep. Emma and Regina had promised to clean up the kitchen. Regina carried her son up to his room, tucking him in soundlessly. When she returned downstairs, Emma had began sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Ya want some?" Emma asked as she scooped the remaining dressing into a plastic container.

"Do you even need to ask?" Regina smirked.

The blonde returned her grin as she poured her a glass of wine.

They sat in the kitchen whispering about how great dinner had been and how happy Regina was to have been there to experience a family filled holiday in a long time.

Once Emma knew for sure everyone was asleep, they escaped to the backyard patio. It was screened and enclosed with white Christmas lights hanging from the celling. There was a slight breeze as the two women sat next to each other on the comfortable lounging chairs. They continued to sipped on their red wine.

"This is really beautiful." Regina smiled. "You're parents seem really happy here thank you for inviting me. This was the best Thanksgiving I've had in a really long time." The brunette placed a tender hand on Emma's thigh.

"It has been for me too. Believe me." Emma smiled back at her. The two women stared at each other for a long moment. Emotions began to stir inside Emma…something she wasn't able to get off her mind the moment Regina had left in October. "I, um…I have to tell you something." Regina quirked an eyebrow, yet her eyes gave away her fear. "It's nothing bad…I just…I have to confess something to you and now that I've had enough wine for the evening, I am feeling just the right amount of buzz to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Regina's heart was pounding in her chest. Worried, nervous, and excited all at once. She took another sip of her wine to calm her nerves a bit.

Emma did the same before placing her glass on the glass coffee table. She took a deep breath as she turned her body to Regina, their eyes connecting in a captivating way that made the blonde's heart tighten. "Regina…ever since you came back into my life and have met Henry…I can't-"

"Oh God…" Regina's mouth gaped. "You're going to break up with me?!"

Emma stared at her blankly, considering to respond to her ridiculous comment, but proceeded her sentence. "Imagine my life with you." Regina's face visibly softened. "When you were in Boston that weekend…and we were at the park…All I could think about was how perfect it felt. It felt as if we were meant to be a family." When Regina wasn't responding, only staring at her, Emma bit her lip. "But that's just what I think, I could be wrong."

Now it was Regina's turn to glance at her with a ridiculous expression. Regina leaned forward and brought her lips to Emma's. they shared a sweet peck before Regina backed away, taking her free hand to cup the blonde's cheek. "Emma…" the brunette took a deep breath. "I love you." Emma's eye's lit up, her mouth opened to speak, but Regina continued. "I know it hasn't been very long but…I let you go once, and I'm not about to do it again. I loved you once, and I always will. You are…" Regina chuckled. "The only one I've ever wanted to be with ever since I entered that God forsaken diner." Emma gave a small scoff, her face lighting up more and more. "And you're the only one I'll ever want."

Emma leaned forward, placing Regina's glass on the table before placing both of her hands onto her flushed cheeks and kissed her soft and full of passion. The brunette lay back as the blonde lay on top of her. Regina wrapped her hands around her hips as she looped her fingers through her belt loops. Emma smiled into the kiss, swiping her tongue across her plump bottom lip. When her tongue was allowed in the hot cavern, things began to heat up. It was hot, intense, and full of love. Emma broke the kiss, staring at her with need and love. The slender woman stood, taking Regina's hand, pulling her up.

The two women snuck back into the home as if they were teenagers again. They went into their room, closing and locking the door behind them, their hungry lips met again. They began walking slowly towards the bed as Emma slipped Regina's maroon blazer off her shoulders, exposing her black, sleeveless dress. Regina began unbuttoning Emma's shirt for a moment before Emma unzipped the back of her dress. Sliding the material down, exposing her violet push up bra, then matching panties. Regina smirked against Emma's lips as she finished the plain navy button up, sliding it off her. Regina gasped as she cupped her bare breast. When the brunette backed away slightly, to examine her, Emma started to unbutton her jeans, then kicking them off. Emma was bare under her clothes, which made the brunette wild.

Emma slightly pushed the other woman onto the bed. Starting to kiss her tenderly, letting her hands explore her vivacious curves. She slowly removed her panties before unbuttoning her bra, tossing it to the floor. Regina let out a quiet moan as their naked bodies pressed against each other. The brunette caressed the other woman's back. This was new to them. They were so used to fucking that they had never been properly made loved to. Not since the night at cheer camp at the lake all those years ago. After for what seemed like a lifetime of kissing, Emma began making her way down. Sucking and licking dusky nipples into her mouth before licking her way further south. They were so lost in the moment that Emma didn't hesitate; once she reached her destination, she began lapping up between the brunette's labia. Regina sucked in a breath, threading her fingers through blonde locks. The other woman licked and made out with her hot cunt until Regina wrapped her legs around Emma. "More," she whispered thickly with desire. "Please, I need more." Emma smirked against her lips before quickening her pace on her bundle of nerves, her hand coming up, easily dipping two fingers deep inside. Shoving them in and out, slow at first, then faster and faster. It wasn't long that Regina's body began to tremble and quake, her cunt clenching around skilled fingers. "Oh Emma!" she whispered as she came hard, her hips bucking into her mouth, holding her head on her clit.

When the blonde snaked her way up, it didn't take long to be flipped on her back. Regina licked her neck, nipping hard, then licking the harsh treatment again. After repetitive times of the teasing, Regina cupped both of Emma's breast as she brought her lips into a searing kiss. She knew there was going to be a love mark on her neck, claiming her, and this pleased her immensely. She rolled her nipples in her hand as she snaked a hand to her core. Emma gasped as Regina cupped her sex, sliding two fingers between her folds. "Regina, please-"

"Shh," The brunette husked through dark eyes. "Let me take care of you." With that being said, Regina began circling Emma's clit. She hitched her breath, closing her eyes in the incredible sensation she was receiving. The brunette's gaze didn't help either. The way her eyes never left her face. Watching every single expression cross her face. "You're so sexy." she husked. Emma's eyes popped open, unable to contain the moan that escaped her lips. "So beautiful." her voice was laced with lust…but also with love. It turned Emma on so much. Regina dipped her fingers into the drenched pit. Both women gasping at the wetness. Regina had started to pump in and out of her slowly as she watched the woman beneath her writher and squirm. She was so lost in a trance, she didn't hear Emma's plea for her mouth.

"You're mouth! R-gina…please."

The brunette shook her head for a moment before kissing her way down, not hesitating when she lay between strong legs. Emma immediately crossed her legs over those strong shoulders and pushed Regina's mouth onto her needy cunt. The blonde slammed her head back onto the pillows moaning as quietly as possible. Regina hummed in approval at the exquisite taste, lapping her as if she was never going to taste her again. Flicking her tongue over her clit with need of her orgasm, her fingers curling inside of her harshly. Emma rolled her hips harder and faster until her climax tipped her over. Quietly crying out her name over and over again.

"Regina! Gina! Oh God! R-ginaaa!"

After her orgasm roared through her, the brunette extracted her fingers, sucking each lip into her mouth; cleaning up the essence on her. She licked and sucked slowly, savoring every moment, moaning with each ministration. She didn't stop until the blonde groaned, shoving her away. Regina chuckled as she slid back up to her lover, pulling her into a loving embrace. As Emma tried to catch her breath, they stared at one another for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too Regina."

"So much Emma."

The blonde giggled as she ran a loving caress over her cheek. "I love you too, so much."


	27. Stay With Me

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE! I've been incredibly busy with vacation and then work! Only a few more chapters to go! Enjoy this little piece! Let me know what you think! :D I love you all!**

 _"I love you , Regina."_

 _"I love you too, Emma…so much."_

Those words rang into Emma's head over and over again for the last three weeks. She just couldn't stop thinking about the holiday spent at her parents. She hadn't felt this happy…this complete in a long time. Ever since South Carolina, they had grown incredibly closer and their relationship was incredibly stronger. With Christmas rapidly approaching, she wondered if Regina would let her go to New York. She didn't see why not, but, Regina was a mother and who knew, maybe she liked being alone with just her son.

Nevertheless, Emma began thinking of what it would be like spending Christmas with the Mills'. The thought of Henry tearing open his presents from Santa and squealing with joy at all his gifts made Emma beam. She knew Regina would give him way too many presents, but then again, she could also see herself spoiling him. Emma could truly see herself there on Christmas morning, drinking herself some coffee as he would tear through present after present. Glancing at Regina to see her eyes tear filled as she watches her son. The entire visual gave Emma chills at how right it felt. When her radio came through in her unit, she shook her head and sighed, "I hope she lets me stay for Christmas."

Later that night, Emma lay in bed beckoning her earlier thoughts. If she hadn't seen her phone light up, she wouldn't have seen the text from Regina. She asked to talk to her via FaceTime. It was late; almost two in the morning. Emma quirked her eyebrow. _Something could be wrong_ , she thought. Without hesitation, she hit the button and waited for her to answer. When the screen lit up, the brunette was in a long sleeve silk pajama shirt and no make-up. Emma loved her like this. All natural in her own perfection. "Hello, dear," Regina smiled. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"No, I was actually awake, deep in thought. No worries." Emma smiled back. "What's up?"

The brunette sucked in her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed before she took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering…since we've been seeing each other for a few months now…I was wondering if," She paused momentarily to take a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would want to move in with me and Henry?"

Emma starred at her blankly, yet star struck. "Wh-what? Are you serious?"

The brunette nodded. "It's just that…ever since we have returned from Thanksgiving, it hasn't been the same. Hell, it hasn't been the same since you came into our lives." Regina smiled. "Henry is crazy about you and…I want you here…I miss you so much, all the time. I miss how you make little noises when you sleep, or how you wrap your leg around me, making it impossible to move." she chuckled. "I miss you playing with Henry…you're so good with him…my life feels complete with you and I want you to move in…if you want to that is."

Emma sat there, jaw slacked; completely star struck. Wow, she really loves me, she thought. "Of-of course! Yes I would love to move in with you!"

Regina's eyes beamed with glee as well as her teeth shone brightly. "Excellent! I can't wait to tell Henry the good news in the morning!"

"I just need to transfer over to NYPD and pack up my things! It shouldn't take too long." the blonde thought out loud. "As you've seen, there really isn't much for me to pack up. If anything, I need to get rid of some stuff."

"I can help if you like. I can pay for your U-Haul or something like that." Regina's voice was so soft and motherly, it made the blonde's heart swell. Yet, the regal woman saying that they hadn't been together long and already wanting to move in made Emma fall into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" Her voice was bridging between bliss and uncertainty.

"You just said the ultimate lesbian line!"

Regina furrowed her brow for a moment in confusion. "What line?"

"Are you serious?!" Regina just bore into her. "What do two lesbians bring to the second date?" She gave the brunette a moment before blurting out, "A U-HAUL!" Emma fell into a fit of laughter.

Regina, however, rolled her eyes. "Very mature."

"Hey! You're the one who said it! Not me!"

"I swear, I'm in love with a grown child." Regina giggled. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me!"

This caused both women to laugh. "That I do, dear…that I do."

Emma had fallen asleep on Regina not long after their conversation; but truth be told, Regina could watch her sleep for hours. She loved studying her features, the way she would sometimes smile in her sleep or twitch her upper lip. Sometimes she would even moan. Needless to say, the brunette only got an hour of sleep.

She walked down the stairs that morning in her silk robe to find her son in his school uniform. The small boy was already eating his sugary breakfast cereal, Froot Loops. Regina cringed at the site, but let it slide. She was way too exhausted to argue with him. "Good morning, Henry." she rasped, placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head. "How did you sleep?"

"Great! I had a dream I was a dragon slayer!" He exclaimed with bright smile.

"Oh really?" she quipped. He nodded in response. "Well, if I would have known I had such a brave prince, I would have made you a better breakfast."

Henry chuckled. "I love Froot Loops! They're the best!"

Regina rolled her eyes with a scoff. "They'll rot your teeth." she played, but his eyebrows shot up with fear, this made Regina inwardly proud. "But, I suppose a dragon slayer can indulge in a reward." Her son's eyes lit up with pride. "Speaking of rewards, do you want to hear some good news?" Once more, he nodded. "Emma has agreed to move in with us."

Henry jumped off the barstool and screamed, "YAY!" Just when Regina was about to scold him, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This will be the best Christmas ever!"

She smiled as she placed her arms around his head and stroked his hair. "I sure hope so. She might not be here for Christmas Henry, but she'll try."

"She will." he stated proudly. "I know her. I can tell that she loves you. She'll be here."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Regina felt a tug at her heartstrings that her son knew that Emma loved her. She leaned over and kissed his head once more, blinking back tears. "Go get your book sack. The bus will be here any minute."

Henry whined before turning and running up the stairs, then out the door.

Meanwhile, back in Boston, Emma knocked on her boss' door. A loud, muffled, "Come in." came through the door. When she entered, Chief Cassidy gleamed. "Swan! How's my favorite sheriff?"

"Pretty great, Chief…pretty great!" She returned the smile. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something…something you're probably not going to like."

"Oh shit." He sighed as he leaned forward on his desk. "Have a seat. What is it?"

"Well…I need to transfer over to the New York Police Department." His wide hazel eyes popped out of his sockets. "Before you freak out, I'm going to finish my two weeks and do the rest of my overtime. I just want to be there before Christmas."

"Holy shit, Swan! That's big news! Why New York?"

"Well, my girlfriend asked me to move in with her last night." He raised his eyebrow in protest. "It's not like what you think. We pretty much dated back in high school. She isn't some random chick. I promise, I wouldn't be that easily persuaded if it were any other person."

He let out a chuckle. "Well, Swan…I can't promise anything before Christmas, but I'll see what I can do." Emma did her best not to frown, but her face visibly fell. "I'm happy for you Ems, but I can't say this place will be the same without you. You're my best officer and NYPD will be proud to have you."

Emma smiled at him before she stood up, blinking her tears away, shaking his hand. She desperately wanted to hug him, but they were at work and wanted to respect that right now he was her boss, not her friend. "Thanks Cassidy. It means a lot."

Two weeks had passed and it wasn't until Christmas Eve that Emma had gotten everything to New York. Emma sold everything she had, other than her clothes and personal items. She made a whopping seventeen hundred dollars! she had arrived at the Mills' mansion. However, Emma told Regina not to tell Henry, she wanted to surprise him.

When there was a knock at the door around eight o'clock, Regina had just finished putting away dinner. "Mom, who's here this late?" Henry pondered aloud.

Regina smiled broadly. "Maybe it's Santa coming to check if you've been a good boy."

"But, he does that all year. And it's the busiest night!"

"Tonight's Christmas Eve, my prince. You're a very special boy." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Remember when we saw him at the mall last week?" The small boy nodded. "Well, I told him a secret present that you've been wanting for a long time."

Henry's eyes lit up. "The new Kindle?!"

Regina chuckled lightly as they made their way to the door. Besides, she had gotten him that on Cyber Monday. "Maybe. Let's find out."

When they made it to the door, there a shaking Emma stood with a massive suitcase. "Hey kid. Miss me?"

"Emma!" He screamed-lunging at the freezing blonde. Emma picked him up as she swung him around. "I thought you weren't coming until next week!"

"Is that so?" he nodded. "Well, between you and me…I know Santa's elves."

His brown eyes widened. "You do?!"

"Mhm! And they told me that since you were a good boy all year, you could open one present tonight. After we put out the cookies and eggnog."

"Really?!" He squeaked, causing both women to giggle. Emma nodded as Henry slid down her body, grasping her hand to pull her inside. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Emma was lurched forward as she quickly grabbed her suitcase. Regina made eye contact with the woman she loved, so desperately wanting to embrace her, herself, but this was a surprise for Henry. She didn't want to take away this special moment.

Once the baking commenced, the three of them were laughing and singing along to old Christmas music on Spotify. It was a playlist Emma had created a week ago. It was mainly songs by Elvis Presley and Dolly Parton…along with all her favorite classic Christmas music. It wasn't really Regina's taste, but it had been a tradition in Emma's family for years. Regina asked her son to go get ready for bed after he placed Santa's cookies on the coffee table in front of the bright Christmas tree. Henry whined for a moment but with his mothers look, he hung his head in defeat. He gave Emma another death gripping hug before barging up the stairs.

As soon as they heard the door click shut, Regina pulled Emma to her, wrapping her arms around her as she claimed those lips she had been staring at all evening. The blonde grunted into the kiss at first until she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. The kiss was fiery and filled with love. When the kiss broke, Emma was left hazy eyed. "I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." Regina whispered. She leaned in, pressing her forehead against Emma's. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you and how happy I am that you're here."

When their eyes met, the blonde gave a grateful smile. "I can't image being anywhere else right now." they held each other in the dimness of the living room as the song 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' by Frank Sinatra began to play. Emma took Regina's hand into hers as they began to slow dance. Everything about this night was perfect. "I love you, Regina."

"Oh Emma…I love you too."


	28. Nicknames

**A/N: Dear readers: I am so sorry for the long delay. It has been a really crazy summer for me and have not been in the mood to write. I have been suffering through writers block along with a lot of other personal reasons. I hope you all understand and forgive me for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy these last 3 chapters. As always, leave a review for me to read. I love each and everyone of them.**

 _They held each other in the dimness of the living room as the song 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' by Frank Sinatra began to play. Emma took Regina's hand into hers as they began to slow dance. Everything about this night was perfect. "I love you, Regina."_

 _"Oh Emma…I love you too."_

After slow dancing for the rest of the song, Regina glanced at Emma then back to the tree. "Want to help me put Henry's presents out and stuff the stockings?"

"Would I ever!" The blonde peeped, trying to be as quiet as possible. "I call dibs on those cookies!"

"Haven't you had enough cookie dough for the evening?" Regina chided, smirking at her as she made her way into her home office.

"Nope! You can never have too much cookie dough!" Emma stated proudly.

"I really am in love with a grown child."

"Love is the key word, my dear."

Regina froze as soon as she made it to her office door. She turned slowly with an unreadable expression on her face. Her brows were laced with confusion and her lips were pursed. She crossed her arms and stepped forward to Emma. "What did you just call me?"

With a deer in headlights look, the blonde gaped at brunette. "Uhh, my dear?"

"Please don't call me that again." Regina demanded sternly.

"But…you call me _dear_ all the time."

"It sounds strange coming from you. Besides, I don't care for pet names."

"But you seriously call me dear _ALL_ the time!"

"I call everyone dear, _dear_." Regina flashed her teeth at Emma before returning to enter her office with Emma on her heels. She wasn't surprised to see the room filled with beautifully wrapped presents; both big and small.

"Whatever you say schnookums." The blonde had just entered the office to pick up when Regina was on her in an instant, pressing her body flush against her. She spread her legs open and placed her thigh between Emma's, causing the blonde to choke out a gasp.

"I said, I don't do pet names." Her voice was dripping with venom, but Emma saw right through that and smirked smugly at her.

"Or what Professor Mills?" When Regina's mouth slightly gaped, Emma saw barred teeth and lust filled eyes. "Are you going to punish me for calling you whatever sweet name I desire?" When Regina didn't respond, she continued. "I think I like schnookums. Or wait, no. Love muffin. OR my wittle mama bear! Since you're so cute and a mom…a hot mom at that. More like a milf."

"Emma Michelle Swan…if you don't stop this instant I'll-"

"You'll what sweetums?"

Regina was trying to figure out something cruel, but decided since she wanted to be a petulant child, she would treat her as such. "If you don't stop you won't get any presents. And that includes one you get tonight."

Emma's brows skyrocketed. "I get a present tonight?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Not anymore you don't." Regina smirked. She leaned in to the blonde's ear, making sure to apply pressure to her groin. "It's too bad." The feisty woman nipped the shell of her ear. "I was looking so forward to giving it to you." the throaty laugh that followed made Emma weak in the knees. Regina extracted herself out of the blonde's reach.

"Nooo!"Emma whined. "I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you!" _This is too cute,_ Regina thought.

"You continued to degrade me with such humiliating names, I shouldn't even let you eat those cookies." Just when she grabbed on of Henry's presents and turned, Emma's face was the most priceless. She wore the most sorrowful expression she had ever seen. She knew she couldn't be that mean. This whole scenario was actually rather hysterical! It's not that Regina didn't like nicknames, they just made her feel small and vulnerable. She could barley stand to be called babe or baby. "Don't give me that face! I said I _shouldn't_ let you, but because it is Christmas Eve, I'm deciding to play nice." When Regina walked passed Emma she whispered, "But that doesn't give you a free pass for your present." And exited her office, with an extra pep in her step.

Once all of the presents were under the tree and Emma was full, Regina took her lovers hand and guided her up to her room…suitcase in tow. Emma really didn't have time to unpack or put it away upon arrival, and she didn't want to come back down here until the morning. _Ah, fuck it. I'll do it tomorrow_ , she thought as she rolled it to the foot of the bed. Just as she was about to turn around, Regina pushed her onto the bed, causing her to lay face down. With a loud 'oof' Regina straddled herself on Emma's ass. "Hmm, now what am I going to do with you?" the brunette smirked to herself proudly as she began to grind slowly, causing Emma to groan. Suddenly, her grey slacks felt too tight and felt like they were going to rip.

Regina removed her creamy blouse and lifted herself off Emma momentarily to slip out of her pants and panties. She peeled Emma's sweatpants off, leaving her in a long sleeve shirt. Emma tried to turn over, but Regina pressed herself on the blonde's back, then pinning her hands over her head. "Come on Regina! That's not fair!" She huffed.

"Would you like to play a game Em-ma?" she husked in her ear. The blonde shivered at the sound.

"I don't know…what is it?"

Regina began sucking and nipping on Emma's lobe, continuing to grind onto her ass. "I bet I can make you come without touching you."

Emma squirmed. The thought alone sent her skin ablaze. The torture would be unbearable and would need to be fucked. "I'm still going to need your fingers inside me…you know that right? Because what you're talking about is pure, adulterated torture."

Regina chuckled darkly against her ear. "I think we can manage that." She began running her hands underneath Emma's shirt, grazing her back. "I know I make you wet Emma." She nipped her neck. "So much so, that I know you're going to bed me to be deep inside of you. Fucking you until you come all over my hand." Emma moaned into the bed as Regina continued to graze her fingers over her back and grind her bare core onto her ass. Everything was completely maddening. "This is your punishment for being inappropriate. You get to come without me touching where you need it most."

"But I wasn't being-Ouch!" the blonde protested, but was met with a hard slap on her ass. It hurt, but it didn't feel too terrible.

"You don't get to speak." Regina growled as she pulled long locks back as she continued biting her neck. "You don't get to do anything. The only sound I want coming from you is when you orgasm. Understood?"

 _This is driving me crazy!_ She was about to respond, but when Regina's thick tongue licked up her neck, she could only moan in response.

"I've missed how I drive you crazy when I talk to you." Regina slid her body up hers as she began dirty talking. Emma wanted to speak, but her voice was lost as was her mind. All she could focus on was the way Regina was grinding on her…the way her hot tongue felt against her skin, which felt like fire. Emma quivered in desire at Regina's husky tone. "Does this feel good Emma? Do you like how my wet cunt it moistening your ass?"

"Fuck." Emma breathed.

Regina gripped long blonde locks backwards and hissed. "You're so sexy when you groan like that." She bit into her neck, marking her. "Just remember to be quiet." She continued to nip and suck at the blonde's sensitive flesh, growling into her neck. Emma was sure the bedsheets were ruined now. The harder and harder Regina bucked her hips, the closer she was getting to orgasm. Just when the movement was becoming unbearable for Emma, the brunette quickly extracted herself, turned Emma over and mounted herself on her strong thigh. The blonde's faced was flushed and the brunette was quite sure she was close. "Are you close, dear?" Emma could only nod. Regina smirked as she began riding Emma's thigh. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes!" the blonde hissed. "You're so fucking hot."

The brunette let out a soft chuckle as she began playing with Emma's pink nipples. Emma began to spiral out of control as she reached her peak. It wasn't long during her orgasm that Regina reached hers. Right after they both settled down, Regina plunged two fingers deep into Emma's drenched cunt; causing her to scream into the pillow next to her. Regina leaned into Emma's ear and whispered, "Good girl." Thrusting herself deeper and harder into her lover. Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's waist, pulling her closer than skin itself before another orgasm ripped through her weak body. She could feel the brunette smirk into her ear. "Yes, yes come for me Emma!"

Once Emma came down from her earth shattering orgasm, as well as regaining energy, she growled, "Turn around." Regina quirked an eyebrow, but before she got to respond, Emma took matters into her own hands. She leaned forward and pulled her lap onto her face, and without warning, dove straight into Regina's hot, soaked core. The brunette let out a muffled moan as the blonde hummed approvingly, making her insides vibrate. It didn't take long for Regina to begin rolling her hips on Emma's talented tongue. Her body began to shake and coil at the seams when her orgasm tore through her. It took everything in Regina not to scream, so she bundled the sheets up and screamed as loud as she could. Muffled, but it was going to have to do.

Her limp body lay on top of Emma, not that she minded, she could smell and taste Regina all day everyday, but her body was weak and sore from all the heightened anticipation and foreplay. "Come on baby, lets get some sleep." She spoke blissfully as she patted her ass playfully. Emma swore she heard a small snort come from the brunette. _Did she really just fall asleep on me?!_ When there was no response, only movement, she beamed at herself. Regina snuggled up into Emma's arms, tangling herself into her. Emma kissed the top of her head and whispered with a smirk, "Goodnight my little panda bear." Before passing out completely, Regina let out a very annoyed groan as she pinched the blonde's side. The last thing she remembered was a quiet chuckle.


	29. Christmas

**A/N: Chapter 30 will be posted sometime this week, if not by next Tuesday! Enjoy this chapter One more chapter to go you guys!**

It wasn't long after their night of sexcapades that Henry came barging in; jumping up and down on the bed. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! SANTA CAME!" As soon has Henry jumped on the bed, Regina shot up, making sure to cover herself. Her olive toned skin, turned a ravishing red.

"He did?!" Emma gruffed. Luckily for her, she had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and she put on the clothes from earlier. "Well let's go see how many presents he brought you this year while your mom gets dressed." Emma quickly scurried out of bed. She picked the small boy up, cradling him, running out of the room. _Poor Gina._

Henry quickly bolted out of Emma's arms and down the stairs, grabbing a huge, perfectly wrapped gift. "Henry, let's wait for your mom to come downstairs first before you start shredding through presents."

The boys face fell, which almost made her give in, but, it was then that she heard the bedroom door open as Regina made her way down the stairs in her thick baby blue robe. Emma smiled inwardly and thought I could get used to this. _This feels like home._

"Now Henry," Regina started, "You know the rules. We open the stockings first, then the presents."

"Awe, come on mom! Please!"

"No." Regina chuckled. "Stockings first."

As the morning went on, Regina made a big breakfast of pancakes, coffee, eggnog, cinnamon rolls, and bacon. They watched Henry go through his presents left and right. Watching his face light up after each gift made Emma's heart swell bigger than she had ever felt. Especially when he opened up to see he had a helicopter drone. He basically screamed as loud as he could. He bolted towards his mom and hugged her tightly. "I must have been the best kid ever to get this!"

"Santa said you were extra special this year. Especially in school." Regina cooed.

Henry's eyes became large with interest and awe. "He really said that?"

"He sure did." she smiled. "Why don't you go put on some warm clothes and go try out your new toy in the backyard?"

"I'll come with you in a minute kid! I wanna see how those things work!" Emma piped, grinning from ear to ear as he rushed up the stairs. She then turned to Regina with the same smirk. "I've got something for you." as she popped up from the sofa, walking to the tree.

"Emma! You didn't need to get me anything! We agreed!"

"Oh really now? Then what's that small box over there with my name on it? From you?"

Regina was blushing now. I _love when she does that. She's so cute._ "Well, you see…I," she was fumbling with her words, which was hilarious to Regina. She finally rolled her eyes and groaned. "I couldn't help myself! I would have bought more but we said we weren't going to exchange gifts! I wanted to surprise you!"

"Gina, I know you too well. I knew you would cave." Emma chuckled as she walked back to Regina with the small wrapped box. "I hope you like this. It was a pain to get, but when I saw it, I couldn't resist."

"Emma…you didn't have-"

"Just open it!" Emma smirked. Just as she was about to tear through the paper, Henry jolted down the stairs and out of the house. He was so fast, Regina couldn't even tell him to stop running. _That kid should be on the track team,_ Emma thought. When Regina shook her head, she slowly opened her gift. It was a long, white box. The brunette gave Emma a puzzled look. She opened the light box and removed the thick cotton padding on the inside. Regina's mouth dropped as she looked at her gift then back to Emma.

"Emma…is this…what I think it is?" Her voice was trembling a bit.

"Yep! You have no idea how excited I got when I saw them. I just hope you still like The Killers."

All of a sudden, the brunette did something she hadn't done in what seemed like ages, screamed as she jumped off the sofa with joy. "WHEN IS THE CONCERT? I CAN'T WAIT TO GO!"

Emma was so taken aback she thought Regina was possessed. "Woah! Now that's a reaction!" Regina took the tickets out and saw they were in six months.

"Okay! So next June, at seven and we- OH MY GOD YOU GOT THE VIP?!" Regina was talking and walking around so fast, Emma felt like she was talking to the old Regina. The teenage girl from Maine. It made her heart thrum so hard in her chest and lips spread so wide, she wasn't sure what to do with all the bliss she was feeling. "Emma…this is the best gift I've ever received." Regina plopped down onto the sofa and pulled the blonde in for a sweet kiss. "I don't know how to repay you."

Emma let out a soft chuckle. "You don't have to. You loving me is enough for a lifetime."

Olive toned cheeks turned crimson. "You're such an idiot."

"I may be, but I haven't seen you turn that red since high school. It's nice to know this goober still got it."

Regina giggled as she shook her head. "Yes, you still have that affect on me." The brunette stood as she strolled to the tree, pulling a small box out of it. "Now, for your present." She resumed her spot on the sofa as she handed the small gift to Emma. "I do hope you like it."

"Regina, anything you get me I like. Seriously. You can't go wrong." Emma reassured before ripping open the perfectly wrapped present. _She unwraps just as bad as Henry_. "Oh my God Regina! Is this real?!" Emma squealed, unboxing it carefully. "It's a legit Apple watch! Fuck yeah!"

Regina's eyes widened briefly at the use of language, worried that Henry would somehow hear from outside, but then quickly softened her gaze with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding me?! I've been wanting this watch ever since it came out!" Emma pulled Regina into a tight hug, then kissed her softly. "Thank you baby. I love it."

Shortly after their gift exchange, Emma set up her new watch then, helped Regina clean up the living room. Henry poked his head in asking Emma when she was going to come outside with him. With a shake of her head and a grin, she quickly changed into something warmer and joined Henry outside. Regina took a quick shower, changed, then began to prepare dinner. Cooking was something Regina took pride in, and truth be told, cooking on Christmas day was her favorite part.

Hours went by before dinner was ready. It wasn't until the sun start to set, she peeped out the back door to notice they were playing an intense snowball fight. They were both laughing and smiling. It made Regina's heart soar higher than ever just at the very sight.

Finally, when Henry and Emma returned, their cheeks were rosy and their faces were pale. A small smirk creeped up onto Regina's lips. "You two were out there for a while."

"Yeah! Emma and I had a snowball fight and then we built a snowman!" Henry exclaimed.

"Kid wore me out."

"You did, did you?"

"HEY! It was fun and you know it!" the little boy giggled.

"Henry, why don't you go ahead and shower. Then you can come help me make the sugar cookies." Regina beamed at her son. The only response she got was an even more excited little boy dart up the stairs.

Once they were alone, the brunette went to the oven to check on the ham. "Mmm, that smells so good." Emma breathed as she made her way behind the brunette. She wrapped her hands around her waist, placing a kiss into her hair. " _You_ smell good. You smell like home."

Regina's heart felt swollen from all the joy she had felt in the last twenty-four hours. _My heart can't take all this good,_ she thought. _It's so perfect._ She turned to face Emma as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Well, I have been cooking all day." She blushed.

"And that I love! Just like I love you!" The blonde grinned.

"You're such a-never mind." Regina bit her lip, not wanting to say the ridiculous nickname.

"No, tell me! What am I?"

"It's silly."

"Just tell me! We established last night that I will call you all the goofy names in the book, so you might as well get over it _babe_." The blonde's smirk widened as she put emphasis on the last word.

There was a minor silence before the brunette took a deep breath and said, "You're such a goober." Regina's cheeks burned with embarrassment. However, she could have swore she had never looked so happy.

Emma placed her forehead against hers and whispered, "I'm your goober then." it sounded so innocent, yet filled with love. "I love you so much Regina. This has been the best day of my life. It's like a movie…I don't want it to end."

Regina cupped her cheek as she gazed deeply into those tender sapphire eyes. "You're my home Emma. You're my everything and more…days like this don't have to end. There will be plenty more to come." she leaned in and kissed Emma sweetly. "I love you." She placed another peck onto her lips as she then pushed her lightly against the island. "You're never going to lose me again. You're stuck with me." They both smiled into the kiss, until it got more intense. Emma began grabbing onto short locks, their tongues dancing in perfect rhythm. Just as soon as things were just about to become unbearable, Henry's very obnoxious EW tore them apart.

They sprang apart so fast it made Emma's head spin. Literally. Before she had a chance to say something about the situation, Regina basically ran to the refrigerator. "Well, we better start baking those cookies Henry. It's almost time to eat."

"I thought you make apple pie on Christmas, mom?" He questioned with a smirk.

"I already made that, dear." Regina pointed to the table, where a freshly baked apple pie sat in the middle.

"So…why are we making cookies then?"

"Because, Henry, we have Emma with us this year. It happens to be one of her favorites." Regina glanced at Emma with a smile. However, when she looked at Emma, her color looked drained. "Emma are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just got dizzy." Emma sighed as she sat at the island.

"You don't look so good." The brunette placed the back of her hand onto her forehead, it piping hot. "You're really warm."

"I'll be alright. It's probably my body just getting used to the temperature adjustment."

Regina glared at her, not believing one word. "Well…after we eat, you need to take a hot shower and get some rest."

"Yes mother." Emma huffed, grinning.

Dinner seemed like the best meal Emma had all day; even better than breakfast. Henry talked about how it was the best Christmas he had, had so far. He enthused that he loved all of his presents, but his favorite was his helicopter drone and the Xbox game Emma had gotten him, Skyrim. Regina wasn't too pleased that she had bought him such a violent game, however, Henry wouldn't let up on the game for about a year.

After dinner, Emma tried to help clean up, but Regina insisted that she go upstairs. Henry took her place instead.

"You know why today was the best Christmas ever, mom?" the little boy asked as he put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Why sweetheart?"

"Because you were happy." Regina froze with her hands still in the dishwater. She turned her head to look at him. "This is the happiest I've seen you since Grandma passed. Even though I saw you kiss, which I never want to see again," Regina quirked her eyebrow. "Only because no one wants to see their mom kiss!" He shivered at the thought, which placed a smile on her lips. "What I mean is…Emma makes you happy, like _really_ happy. She's a lot of fun and I can tell she loves you a lot."

"Where is all this coming from?" she asked sweetly, continuing the task at hand.

"Before dinner. When you asked Emma if she was okay. You looked at her like you look at me when I don't feel good…and I know you love me." Henry took a deep breath before he finished his thought. "What I'm saying is…if you love her so much, why don't you marry her?" Regina's eyes shot open wide, dropping the glass plate back into the sink. Before she had a chance to speak, he smiled and said, "It's okay mom. I know it's not the right time, but just so you know, I'm okay with it. Just to reassure you." he walked over to his mom and gave her a tight hug. "I love you mom." He pulled away after a few moments and walked to his room. She didn't realize until she heard the door close that she had tears in her eyes. _My, my, my, when did he get so grown up?_

Once the dishes were clean, she was more than ready for bed. When she entered the room, Emma was passed out. She was curled up in a ball, bundled up in an extra blanket and what looked like a hoodie. Regina shook her head before placing a kiss on her forehead. She put her fingers to her lips to cool them off; Emma was steaming hot. _Oh no…she's about to get sick!_ She thought inwardly as she began changing into her pajamas. _I knew I should have told them to come in earlier! Henry seemed fine…oh dear…I hope they're not both sick!_ Her thoughts were racing at the idea of both of her babies being ill.

As soon as she lay in bed, she began reflecting on the past few months and what Henry had said. The thought of marrying Emma did cross her mind, but didn't take it that seriously. It was far too soon for something like that. Regardless, she couldn't help the thought. Just as her mind began to calm and drift off into sleep, a smile emerged upon her lips. _This was the best Christmas ever._


	30. I'll Take Care of You

**A/N: SO SORRY EVERYONE! This has literally been the worst year of my life. Enjoy this finally chapter and I'm sorry if it's bad. As of now, I will no longer be writing anymore SQ fiction. That may change in the future, but as of now, I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry if I've let y'all down. Enjoy.**

Emma awoke that morning around ten, feeling the worst she had felt in years. _I can't believe I slept so long! I never sleep past eight_! Her nose was pink and runny, her cheeks pale, with a high fever. _"A-A-ACHOO!"_

"Oh, Emma," Regina started as she handed her the tissue box. "I knew I should have told you and Henry to come in after an hour."

"It's okay Gina. Is Henry sick too?"

Regina had to bite back the smile she felt creeping up on her. She sounds so adorable. "No, he's okay. He's downstairs playing that Skyrim game you bought him." Emma smirked as Regina rolled her eyes. The brunette sat on the bed, leaning forward to feel her forehead. Emma was burning up, even though she was covered in a thick blanket and her hoodie. "Can I get you anything to eat? Breakfast? Lunch? Brunch?"

"I'd love some chicken noodle soup…or even tomato soup with grilled cheese." Emma responded weakly. "Just something warm for my throat."

"You got it." Regina stood to her feet, placing a soft kiss on top of Emma's head. She walked around to her side, opened her nightstand and handed Emma the TV remote. "As for now, here's the remote. I know you're not going anywhere other than this bed and the bathroom."

"You know me so well." Emma sniffed.

"Lunch should only take an hour, but if you need anything else, just text me." the brunette retorted in a professional tone as she walked towards the door. Too professional for Emma's liking.

"You got it babe." She smirked wickedly. Regina froze, but said nothing. Only turning slightly, quirking an eyebrow before exiting the bedroom. _Victory!_ Emma thought as she flicked on the TV to find something to watch.

When Regina came back upstairs, Emma was bundled in another blanket watching Cops. She smirked as she entered the room with a tray of hot tomato soup, grilled cheese, a tall glass of orange juice, vapor rub and some Tylenol. When they made eye contact, those blue eyes lit up so fast, proceeding to sit up as fast as she could. "So, I decided to go with the grilled cheese option. However, you're getting chicken noodle for dinner. I'm making it in the crockpot from scratch. It's one of Henry's favorites during the winter." she placed the tray on her lap. "But first, medicine and vapor rub. We need to try to knock this cold out." She handed the blonde the two pills and her juice. She popped them in her mouth, chugging her drink. "Now the rub."

Emma groaned. "Do I have to? I'm freezing!"

"It'll help with the congestion, dear." she smiling sweetly. "Here, let me help you." She lifted Emma's sweatshirt, which exposed her bare chest. _Perfect_. Regina's eyes darkened a bit as she began to rub the thick gel onto her chest. Their eyes met, which intensified with each stroke.

 _Damn it woman! I can barley breathe enough as it is! Stop looking at me like that!_ "Do you have to look at me like that?"

"Hm? Oh!" Regina immediately retracted her hand. "Sorry. It's just that when I see your chest, I can't help myself." the brunette blushed as she bit her lip. "You're just…so sexy." her voice dropped an octave.

"You do realize that I am hella sick right?" Once more, Regina's cheeks burned brightly. "It's okay babe. If I wasn't so sick, I'd be attacking you right now." Emma wiggled her eyebrows, which caused Regina to smile.

"You're the sick one, I'm supposed to be making you smile and take care of you."

"You are, I just needed to see those pearly whites of yours."

"How is it that you're sick as a dog, and you can still be this ridiculous?"

"I'm a child at heart remember?"

They shared loving gazes for a moment, before Regina shook her head. "Eat before your lunch gets cold." she stood as she walked back to the door. "Text me if you need anything and get some rest." this time, her tone was much more sweetly.

As the hours went by, Regina sat downstairs monitoring dinner, as well as Henry's new obsession with his video game. He only paused the game to go to the bathroom and for a snack. She tried talking to him, but he paid her no mind. She then began reflecting on how happy she was that Emma was in her life. It felt so good…so right. It felt as if this was how it was supposed to be when she left that po-dunk town in Maine. Regina began reminiscing about high school and their little sexcapades. It was almost comical at how they went about hiding it. Looking back she was sure everyone knew they were an item. It was pretty obvious. Her thoughts made her stomach fill with butterflies; something she only felt when she was with Emma. When she showed up on her doorstep those few months ago, it changed her entire life. Henry loved her too, so much so that he whenever Emma wasn't around, all he would do was talk about her. She remembered when Henry told her that she should ask Emma to marry her. It would be the most logical thing…and she was very in love with her. That much was for certain and would never change.

All of Regina's contemplation made the minutes turn into another hour. Dinner was ready and she needed to check on Emma. She snuck up to the bedroom and cracked the door open. She found Emma sitting up watching an episode of Family Guy. When Emma noticed the door open, she turned her attention to Regina. The room was dark other than the T.V screen flashing through the scenes. Regina noticed Emma smile. "Hey! I almost thought you had forgotten about me." the blonde played.

Regina scoffed as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?" she sat down on the bed, next to Emma.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better. My throat still hurts and I still feel a little congested, but nowhere near as bad as I did this morning."

"Must be magic." Regina beamed.

"Your cooking must be magic." the two women chuckled for a moment before the room was filled with silence. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"I'm not doing this now or anything, BUT I was wondering what your opinion was on getting married? Did you ever want that? Or are you one of those people who thinks getting married is a terrible idea and two people should stay together?" The question came out so fast all Regina could do was arch her eyebrow. "Just curious."

After a small giggle, the brunette responded. "Yes. I've always wanted to get married. The opportunity never arose…which I have always been fine with. Either way would work for me really…but yes…being married is a dream of mine."

Emma twiddled her thumbs for a moment as she looked around the room aloofly, she said; "Welll, I had to ask for future references."

"I think that hilarious because I was just thinking about that downstairs."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Regina smiled. "I know I want to marry you. Hell, I think it's destiny…however, I want to do this right. I want to take our time before we go rushing into anything."

"Well obviously!" Emma chuckled.

"Love is like cooking a good recipe…it takes time. Or else it will be ruined."

"OH MY GOD! You would relate love to food!"

"You love food AND my cooking! It is the way to your heart after all."

"It also explains why I'm not that great of a cook. I want things done right away."

They both let out a hearty laugh as Regina pulled Emma into an embrace. "I love you so much Emma. I do hope you'll let me take care of you for the rest of our lives one day."

"Of course I would. I'd make you wear a sexy nurse's outfit." Regina glared at her. "But in all seriousness, I do love you Regina. I always have…even when I was in denial. You're the only one I can image spending the rest of my life with."

"Honestly…that's all I ever wanted." Regina kissed the top of Emma's head as they continued to embrace on another for a few more moments. It wasn't until Henry called out that he was starving and that dinner was ready that they had to pull away. Emma smiled at herself as they made their way down the stairs. _This is home…this is how I want to spend the rest of my life._


End file.
